The Prince and the Warrior Woman
by smokey-eyed amazon warrior
Summary: Katara is no longer the meek little girl that Zuko fought so long ago. She has grown into a fierce, attractive woman within whom he sees an equal...a rival. Set before the gang's arrival at Ba Sing Se, will the young Waterbender submit to the Fire Prince?
1. An Equal, a Rival

CHAPTER I

Katara splashed in the water playfully, delighting in the feeling of being immersed in her own natural element. She sighed appreciatively, closing her eyes as she felt all the grime and dirt of her travels wash away. Sure she liked to travel with the boys and Toph-a tomboy in her own right-but that didn't mean she liked to smell like one. As she bathed in the quiet lake under the light of the moon, she decided that now was as good a time as any to practice her bending.

It had been weeks since she had any time to try to hone her water bending skills since they were constantly on the run from either Azula or Prince Zuko, frantically trying to make their to Ba Sing Se. It was only because of Sokka's whining had Aang relented in his search for Aapa, allowing them this one night of rest.

Katara's legs parted in a firm grasp as she stood to take her water bending stance in the lake, bending a water whip as she gracefully flexed her rigid arms. She began to move more swiftly now as she thought of the coming of Sozin's comet, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. What if Aang was not ready? He still had to find a fire bending teacher. What if he failed?

Katara's heart sped at this thought. She cared for Aang deeply…and the thought of losing him threatened to stop her lungs from filling-but did she love him? Sure she loved all of her friends-even Toph and Suki-but her love for Aang was…special. She loved him as much as she loved her brother, Sokka, but still…

Zuko had heard word of the Avatar and his friends traveling to the great city of Ba Sing Se and had immediately made it his mission to capture the little bald airbender. Zuko's famed uncle, General Iroh, The Dragon of the West, though disappointed in his nephew's decision, had agreed to accompany him in his mission to regain his honor.

Zuko silently thanked Agni that the Avatar had slowed their travel to Ba Sing Se, making it ten times easier for him to catch up to them. Zuko happened to be an excellent tracker-a skill obtained only through years of rough living and misery-and had followed the gang's trail meticulously, gaining the upper hand by the cover of night. He was close. He could tell by the way their footsteps deepened and were spaced closely that they were tired, and soon exhaustion would force them to make camp. It was then that he would make his move and finally regain his honor.

As Zuko continued to follow the trail, he noticed that another pair of footsteps made a roundabout turn and deviated towards the west. Curiosity got the better of him and Zuko followed the trail. After pushing his way through a mile of knee-high grass and bush he finally found his way to a secluded lake. His amber eyes scanned the distance before him for any movement and, when he found none, he turned his back to continue on with the trail.

It was only after he had strode a few steps away did he hear a faint splashing in the distance. Quietly, with all the ninja stealth he had accomplished as the Blue Spirit, Zuko made his way to farthest end of the lake hiding in the brush nearest the lake after the clearing.

Katara swore she could have heard pattering footsteps in the distance and had immediately stationed herself in an aggressive waterbending stance, two water whips ready and waiting, as her eyes sought out the origin of the unsettling noise. After a few moments passed and she heard nothing, she relaxed and continued to practice her forms.

Zuko froze, dead-certain he had been caught as he found the water bender in an offensive stance. She was ready and waiting for any and every sign of attack, her eyes glinting with a fire and flash of stubborn determination he had never before seen in a woman.

He watched silently as she lowered her defenses and began to relax into the ebb and flow of her waterbending forms. He was absolutely amazed by the way she danced around the water, commanding it to her will with a seductive grace he had never known.

Gone was the meek water tribe girl whom he had fought long ago. Here stood a Master of the Water who beckoned the element to succumb to her every whim. Here stood a strong, passionate, fiery woman who dared to look more intimidating than Firelord Ozai himself and whose eyes held more power than Azula's blue lightning. Here stood a woman whose body made Zuko's breath come shallow.

He had never noticed how much she had grown since their last encounter. He had never noticed how incredibly enticing she looked. He knew out of a sense of decency he should have looked away, but he couldn't; he was mesmerized. Her deep caramel skin glistened in the moonlight, looking as though it was covered in a frost of light, glittering diamonds. Her deep chocolate hair, though drenched, whipped around her body effortlessly as she continued through her motions, sticking to her skin and emphasizing her voluptuous hips.

She was clothed in only were sheer white water bindings, and, as they were drenched through and through, Zuko could see the lining of her full firm breasts in the moonlight. Gazing at her and the way her long, silken legs moved firmly and swiftly in the water brought forbidden thoughts to Zuko's mind.

He wanted to feel her dark, soft skin pressed tightly against his taut chest; and her long, sinewy leg clinging to his hips out of desperation.

He shook his head and growled lowly. He couldn't be thinking of her like that. She was the enemy, plain and simple. She rivaled him in every way. As she commanded her element, he commanded his. As she welcomed battle without fear, so did he. As she would never back down, neither would he. Both of them would give it their all as they dueled and would never admit defeat.

He smiled to himself in anticipation, his eyes glowing with the thought of engaging in a duel without restraints, engaging in combat with a person he deemed his equal.

He was looking forward to battling with the water peasant.


	2. Identity Revealed

CHAPTER 2

Katara knew she wasn't going crazy. She could hear a faint rustling in the brush behind her continue to get louder, and she knew was being watched when she heard a twig snap. It was only when she heard the shift of weight in footsteps did she realize that the origin of the noise was that of a man.

* * *

Zuko grin widened at the change of expression on the young waterbender's face. _Good. Now that I have her attention, the real fun can begin._

* * *

Katara's fury came without restraint. The fact that someone was watching her while she bathed was enough to set her off the deep end. She spread her legs far apart, her right leg lunging forward slightly, and began to raise tiny droplets of the water from the lake into the air.

She would give the pervert one chance to reveal himself before she gave him hell.

"Aang, if you are in that brush you better show yourself, NOW!" she spoke, her voice cold and tinged with the slightest hint of danger.

There was no answer.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you step out of that brush," she almost growled, turning the water droplets into frozen icicles, "…or you'll regret it."

* * *

Zuko had to admit, the way the water peasant talked sent shivers coursing through his body. It wasn't that he was afraid of her—come to think of it, he was actually excited about duking it out with her. No, he loved the way she growled low in her throat like that…he wondered what other noises she could make if given the proper incentive…

_No! You can't think of her like that! She's a filthy water peasant and the Avatar's best friend. She's the enemy._

…_But a sexy enemy…_

_STOP THAT! _

Zuko shook his head and focused his eyes on the furious waterbender.

* * *

"I gave you a chance to save yourself and you refused," the fiery waterbender breathed, "now you'll suffer the consequences."

Katara raised her hands high in the air above her head, her fingers contorted like that of a puppetmaster, and, in one swift move, shot the ice daggers into the offending brush.

* * *

Zuko was fast, but not fast enough. As he somersaulted out of the brush, an icicle impaled the edge of his jet black shirt, tearing the shirt in half so that it hung off of Zuko's shoulders like an open robe.

He immediately shot a fireball at her; she blocked it with her water-shield without blinking.

* * *

So, the pervert who had been watching her was Firenation. She should've known—they were all pigs…men. She rolled her eyes and tensed, awaiting the next onslaught of attack. As she stood there, she realized she had yet to see the hothead's face. By the silohuette in the distance, she could make out that the soldier was a man of medium built and about 6 feet tall.

She knew she should've just let it go and get the gang, but she couldn't. He had the audacity to spy on her and she needed to see his face.

Moving with all the speed of lightning, Katara raised two waterwhips from the water, running as fast as she could to the bank of the lake. As the figure shot a stream of fire towards her, she deflected it with the waterwhip and caught his foot with the other whip as he maneuvered away from her.

* * *

_By Agni! This girl was fast. Had she been born Firenation, what a warrior she would have made._

He saw her charging towards him and shot a long stream of fire towards her. But of course, she moved out of the way just in time, deflecting it into steam with her waterwhip. She was getting close now, too close for his liking.

He would run into the shadows and lose her, but she wouldn't have any of that. As he shifted his weight to the side, preparing to make for the shadows, she struck her waterwhip around his right ankle and flung him to the shoreline of the lake where the moon shone the brightest.

Before he could think, before he could take his next breath, the water peasant was on top of him, her legs on either side of him hips. In any other situation he wouldn't have minded a beautiful, half-naked woman straddling him, pinninig his hands above his head, but this one was dangerous and she meant business.

His head was still turned away from her to the side and she held an ice dagger to his throat in her right hand.

As he turned to meet her eyes, she gasped lightly.

"Zuko!" she breathed, her voice tinged with surprise and cold hate.

He growled as she said his name, feeling a ravaging heat flood the pit of his stomach…among other things. Oh, how he hated this girl.


	3. The Waterbender's Rage

CHAPTER 3

Katara's rage increased tenfold as she realized who the perpetrator was: Prince Zuko of the Firenation. This was the same man whose army had raided her village and killed her mother. This was the same man who had dared to step foot onto her land and threaten her Gran Gran. This was the man who hunted her friends halfway across the world and had tied her to a tree.

She hated him.

* * *

Zuko saw the hate in her sapphire eyes deepen and heard her breath slow as she took in his identity. He could feel her wet skin rising in heat and her pulse quicken as she pressed the razor-sharp icicle deeper to his throat. He could've sworn that, for a waterbender, he saw fire blazing in her eyes.

"Katara—," he began to say, but she just pressed the icicle deeper into his throat, this time drawing a welling bead of crimson blood.

"You have no idea how much I hate you," she breathed through clenched teeth, the dagger drawing more and more droplets of blood.

"Katara…" he warned, his voice low and threatening.

"What?" she screamed.

Going into this, never once did the thought of Katara killing him cross his mind. She was such a compassionate spirit, a soft soul. Now, he was seriously having his doubts. He needed to regain his advantage. He needed to distract her-_I could kiss her-_**without** getting himself killed in the process.

"You know, Katara, there is only one reason that I would ever let a woman get on top of me like this, and…," he smirked, bucking hips lightly to grind into hers, "…this isn't it."

As Zuko's golden eyes locked onto his opponent's, he saw that he had made a mistake. A big mistake. Uncle was right-he never thought things through.

_Oh, crap!_

Katara's lips curled back slightly as she snarled, her eyes widening at first but then turning malicious under deeply furrowed brows. She pressed the dagger freely now into his neck, causing him to wince in pain as a small stream of blood began to flow rapidly.

"I should kill you now!" she spat, her eyes full of hate, anger, and something else…sadness.

"I should kill you just the same as your men killed my mother: without mercy!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked, shocked and ignorant to that of which she spoke.

* * *

"You don't know, do you?" she exhaled, scoffing in disgust. "I suppose it was before your time. I was very young when Firenation soldiers invaded our Southern Watertribe, no less than five. They had heard word that there was a water bender in our tribe-the last in our tribe, to be exact."

Katara's deep sapphire eyes never left her enemy's as she spoke, feeling the hate build stronger in her core.

"My brother and I were in a small snow bank playing when it happened. We saw our father, Chief Hakkoda of the Southern Watertribe fighting with his men to defend our home. Sokka went ahead to aid him; I stayed behind to find my mother. I ran as fast as I could to our home, and when I got there, there he was…" she trailed off, her voice breaking.

"Who?" she heard the prince breathe. She looked at him through tear-brightened eyes before she slowly spoke.

_He pretends to be so mature, so strong, and yet he is so naïve._

"The man who killed my mother," she chocked out, stifling a sob.

"He asked her where the water bender was and she said she didn't know. The soldier started to get rough, and that's when I burst in. She told the man to leave me alone, and when he asked again where the water bender was…she looked at me, her eyes filled with sadness and love, and then back to him. She told him that she was the last water bender. She said she would cooperate and go with him quietly, but he told her…" her voice shook uncontrollably, "… that he wasn't taking any prisoners. And he killed her."

* * *

Zuko could not believe the dishonor his own people had brought upon themselves. He felt the slightest pang of guilt in his stomach at what he was about to do, but he couldn't help himself. He had to regain his honor.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the proud water bender, whose tears she refused to shed.

_For her loss or for what you are about to do?_

He immediately saw her features soften and her body slacken. He didn't have time to battle with his conscience. Now was the time to act.

* * *

Katara was taken aback by the Firenation Prince. She had thought he was lying, but when she peered into him red-gold eyes, she saw no lie…only sympathy. In that one second, she had let her guard down and had allowed herself to accept his apology.

_Maybe he is different…_

She did not have the heart to kill the young prince, even if he was a pervert. She decided her roughing him up was enough. She would let him go and warn the gang, making their departure from the Island immediate.

_Sokka is not going to be happy about losing his 'beauty sleep.' _

As Katara pondered her thoughts, she felt Zuko's hands come free from her hold, making her lose her grip and shift forward. He quickly knocked the ice dagger out of her hand and reversed their positioning. He was now on top of her, his knee in between her legs, and his hands pinning hers down on either side of her head.

She didn't move but looked dead-center straight into his eyes before speaking slowly.

"You bastard!" she growled. All he did was smirk.


	4. Hell to Pay

CHAPTER 4

Katara writhed furiously under her captor, struggling to escape his hold. Every time her hands would snake their way out of his, he would exert all his pressure on her chest, making it impossible for her to breathe or get away and then pin her hands down once more.

"Get off of me!" Katara screamed, still thrashing violently below her enemy. Every now and then her hips would elevate themselves slightly off the damp ground and brush against his in her struggles, and his hands would tighten more so around hers as he growled low in his throat. Katara noticed that when she did this, though unintentionally, Zuko's eyes would grow darker and his face more serious. He looked almost as though he were in pain.

* * *

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. The way the waterbender writhed under him was making him crazy! He was having a hard enough time as it was trying to hold her down, but when she started bucking her hips against his-Agni forgive him-he wanted to take her there and then.

Her struggles became more violent as she saw his stony countenance, and he started to lose his grip over her, his hands struggling to keeps hers pinned down.

_Damn, she's strong!_

Her raw strength rivaled his own-physically and mentally, but he was still stronger.

It took every fiber in his being to hold himself back and not tear her wrappings off of her. He needed her to stop now and cease her struggling…for both of their sakes.

* * *

"STOP THIS! NOW!" Katara heard Zuko shout through her struggling. In that instant, she felt Zuko's left hand pin down both of hers over her head and his right hand rest on her hip bone, trying to hold her down.

"Calm down, Water Peasant! I have no desire to harm you," he breathed, gazing deeply into her cold, cobalt eyes.

"Then get the hell off of me!" she sneered, beginning to thrash against him once again.

Zuko's face was an icy mask of indifference as he glared at the waterbender's infuriated face. In one fluid motion, he removed his right hand from the peasant's hip bone only to place it over her mouth and positioned his legs on either side of her, straddling her waist.

As Zuko repositioned himself, he saw the water peasant turn her face to the side and away from him, giving him the tempting view of her alluring neck. Zuko dipped his head low and teased her neck, tracing the length of her neck lightly with his hot breath as he reached her ear.

He could feel her sharp intake of breath as he whispered softly in her ear. "Neither have I any intention of harming you nor any intention of… forcing myself upon you," he spoke gently, and felt Katara's tense body slacken below his. "I feel that, considering the circumstances, I have been more than gracious towards you."

At this, the young waterbender turned her face forward to try to see his, but Zuko only deepened his head into the crook of her neck and continued to speak.

"But if you continue to resist me," he warned, "I **will **show you just how cruel I can be."

Zuko raised himself slowly and deliberately from the crook of the waterbender's neck to gaze at her face. He wanted to see her expression, he wanted to know what was going on in that little mind of hers.

He could feel her chest heaving up and down heavily as she struggled to breathe evenly. He knew that she was pissed off at him and didn't want to have to hurt her for her to cooperate.

"I don't want to hurt you," he stated, his icy voice tinged with frustration. "My business is solely with the Avatar. If you come quietly with me and cooperate, I assure you that no harm shall befall you."

As he removed his hand from her mouth, he slowly trailed it over the length of her right arm before grasping her wrist.

* * *

_He's not serious. _

_Does he really think that I'll just go with him with out a fight-without giving him everything I've got? _

_Does he really believe that I would betray my brother, my friends?_

_He's even more stupid than I thought. But then again, he is a man…_

Katara knew that Zuko was waiting for an answer, and she knew that he wasn't going to like the one she was about to give. But that didn't matter to her. She was angry. She was pissed. And she was going to give him hell.

"You want to know my answer?" she spoke, more of a statement than a question. The scarred fire bender nodded silently. "Then come closer," she whispered seductively.

He inclined his face slightly towards her for her to whisper in his ear, and Katara raised her head to meet him, unintentionally arching her back in the process.

* * *

Zuko groaned as she arched her back, pressing her wet chest against his. She was slowly driving him to the brink of insanity and she didn't even know it! If she didn't give him an answer now and he didn't get himself off of her, he would lose himself completely to his darker needs and do something that he would truly regret later.

* * *

Katara would torture the firebender before giving him her response. She wanted to make him squirm and suffer as he had made her. She prolonged her response before exhaling a steamy breath of air over his ear, making the hairs on her enemy's neck raise.

"My answer is simple," she crooned seductively. Raised her knee slightly to brush along the inside of his thigh as she spoke, making him momentarily loosen his grip on her wrists.

"What is it?" he whispered, his voice rough and strained.

"GO TO HELL!" In that instant, with all the strength that her mother gave her, Katara pushed the young prince off her. As he stumbled back, shocked by her sudden show of strength and embarrassed by his own lapse in judgment, Katara scrambled to get off of the ground and onto her feet. When she did finally right herself she was met with a pair of very dangerous amber eyes filled with unspeakable rage. All reason flew out of the window, and Zuko charged at her, launching a stream of blazing fire.

She sidestepped the potential assault, and as he grabbed hold her arm she slapped him hard with the back of her hand.

"You waterbending bitch!" he growled, forcing Katara up against one of many nearby trees as she clawed at his face again, this time drawing blood.

* * *

The fun was over now and Zuko had had enough of the water peasant. If she did not want to cooperate then he would have to break her spirit.

He shoved her shoulder hard against the tree, and as she made impact he pressed the full length of himself onto her, pinning her between the tree and himself. He gripped her wrists firmly on either side of her head as he kissed her roughly all over her neck and collar bone.

He trailed his rough kisses quickly and sloppily towards her right shoulder where he lingered, sucking desperately. Without so much as a warning, he bit down hard on the sensitive skin there, drawing blood and causing Katara to gasp in pain.

Zuko knew that the water peasant would not scream out in protest to his latest assault; she had too much pride. Almost as quickly as he bit her, Zuko trailed his burning kisses to her face. He wanted to so very badly know what she taste like.

As Zuko inclined his head to kiss her on her full berry-wine lips, she swiftly moved her face to the side, away from him. He would have none of that. Grasping her wrists tightly in his left hand, Zuko took the peasant's jaw in his right hand and forced her to look at him.

He wanted to see the fear in her hard sapphire eyes before he committed this most intimate act, but when his eyes met hers he saw none. He was all at once amused and frustrated. Breaking her was going to be harder than he thought.

Without a second thought, the young fire bender pressed his lips against his captive's, the initial contact causing her to buck against him shock. She struggled to break contact with him, but he held her firmly. When he sought entrance into her lush mouth she stomped heavily on his foot. In retaliation, he ground his hips roughly against hers and began to bruise her lips with his insistence.

When he dug his nails harshly into the small of her back, he heard her gasp and took advantage of it, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

At this, the waterbender growled against his mouth and bit his lip hard, causing him to remove himself from her in pain. As he did this, she brought her knee up to its full length and kicked him square in the chest, making his stumble back several feet.

Zuko wasn't sure what happened next but he felt something hard hit him on the back of his head, causing him to become greatly disoriented. As he tried to regain his vision and balance, he saw the weapon flying through the air and an unknown figure's hand catching it.

He looked up to see a young, dark-skinned boy about his age giving him a look of death. His eyes held as much rage as Katara's and a promise of immense pain and suffering. He knew that this boy could only be one person as he glanced over to the fierce water peasant. Her eyes softened as she beheld the figure in the distance.

"Sokka!" he heard her yell, as the boy came running towards her.


	5. A Brother's Vengeance

CHAPTER 5

It was still dark out but nearing daybreak when Sokka tossed restlessly in his makeshift tent. Something wasn't right. He didn't know how to explain it but years of living in hardship with his sister had strengthened their bond, and he could feel in his heart that something was troubling her, that something was…off. He poked his head cautiously outside of his tent and saw that the others remain unbothered, snoozing contently in their sleep.

Even Aang, the Avatar, though worry and panic constantly swirled about his mind, was now fast asleep and unaffected by the troubles of the world. Sokka was sure his sister was alright, that she was safe, and lay back stiffly on the furs of his tent.

He closed his eyes once more and awaited for sleep to consume him but he just couldn't fall back asleep.

_I'm just going to have to check on her if I'm ever going to get any sleep._

_Stupid Katara…having to worry about her all the time…never lets me get any rest! _

He was angry now but that couldn't be helped. Braving the draft of the morning's cool breeze, Sokka tiptoed stealthily to Katara's tent, making sure not to disturb the others. As he peeled back the flaps to her tent, Sokka stumbled around to find his sister's form in the darkness.

"Katara?" he asked groggily, stepping fully inside of the tent now. He went to her sleeping furs in the far left corner of the tent, trying to search out her body. When he found none he panicked.

"Katara?" he whispered loudly, frantically rummaging through her belongings. Sokka's heart was racing now. He had never known his baby sister to be gone out this late at night. Something must have happened.

_Where could she be? _

_Think Sokka, think! You're the meat and idea guy so figure something out! _

In his effort to calm his rising panic, Sokka's eyes noticed a pair of now-fading footprints leading away from the tent and towards the distant clearing.

"Must be Katara's," he whispered to himself. He arched a brow and stroked his chin, eyeing the footprints before smacking himself in the forehead.

_No duh, idiot! We're the only ones who have made camp here!_

Sokka strode out of the tent with a sense of uncertainty, carefully processing the gravity of the situation. He looked over to the tent of the sleeping Avatar and then back to his. His eyes continually darting back and forth in an effort to come to a decision.

_Should I wake up, Aang? _

_The last thing I want to do is send Aang into the Avatar state when he can't even control himself…and that's exactly what's going to happen if he starts panicking about Katara…or worse…if something has happened to her._

_No. I have to find her. Dad gave me one job before he left and that was to 'look out for Katara and protect her.' If anyone is going to kick ass it's going to be me. It's my responsibility…my job as a brother._

As Sokka made his way back to his tent his stomach grumbled loudly and he frowned, clutching his stomach.

_Katara is so going to owe me breakfast when this is all over!_

Quickly grabbing his boomerang from his bag, Sokka followed the trail of footsteps from his sister's tent to the clearing. Ten minutes into his search, Sokka noticed that the footprints began to fade and then disappeared all together. He was now stuck with no clues as to where his sister might be.

He traveled aimlessly for a while, perhaps a half-hour, before spotting a lake in the distance a few yards away.

He rolled his eyes. _Of course she would go to the lake…stupid waterbending sister._

As he neared the lake he yawned, rubbing his tired, strained eyes. "Katara!" he called, breaking into a brisk walk now.

"KATARA!" he yelled, now at the shoreline of the lake. His eyes sought out clues to his sister's disappearance when saw something in the distance north of the shoreline.

He ran now, falling to his knees as he stared at the object before him. Tentatively, he picked it up with the tips of his fingers. It was a piece of cloth from his sister's wrappings-yes, he knew what her wrappings looked like since he did the gang's laundry once a month. It was torn and speckled with…blood.

Sokka gripped the cloth tightly in his palm, his knuckles turning white and his blood rushing through his veins. He didn't know if Katara was alive, dead, or hurt. All he knew was that he **had** to find her and he was going to kill whoever hurt her…or die trying.

Sokka ran as fast as his body would allow him towards the lake's end, following two new sets of footprints that were smeared with struggle. Up ahead, he heard rustling and saw light peek out from over the brush.

Sokka felt a knot tighten in his stomach and beads of sweat trickled down the side of his mocha face as he heard a woman's enraged scream not to far off.

He wasn't sure if he heard correctly, but he thought he had heard the screaming voice shout 'Go to Hell.' He didn't know why but he smirked to himself. Probably because he thought Katara **would **be the one to say something as foul as that in her temper despite the goody-goody reputation she maintained. But, of course, no one knew his sister's true nature better than he did. Sure she was the soul of thoughtfulness and compassion, but when she was ready, she'd give you hell and then some.

Sokka braced himself to a running halt and tried to calm himself at what his eyes beheld. He saw his sister a few feet away in nothing but he sheer, dirtied bindings being assaulted by a rather large fire bender-a soldier by the looks of it. He had her hands pinned above her head and his mouth glued to hers, grinding against her hips.

_I'M GOING TO RIP THIS BASTARD'S HEAD OFF!_

Sokka started hyperventilating, his eyes wide and nostril flared as he gripped his trusty boomerang securely in his palm. Timing was everything, his father had told him, and so he waited in the shadows patiently for the right moment to strike. His palm itched as he endured the torture of watching this-this pig violate his sister. It made his blood boil.

It was in that moment, however, that Katara had somehow managed to push the firebender off of her and deliver a powerful quick to his chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

Now was the time to strike and Sokka didn't waste any time in doing so. With a precise flick of his wrist, Sokka sent his boomerang flying through the air, making a snapping sound at the back of it's targets head as it made impact before returning to it's master.

As the figure, disoriented, turned around to see his attacker, Sokka's eyes narrowed further as he saw his sister's defiler: Prince Zuko of the Firenation, son of Firelord Ozai and enemy of the Avatar.

Oh, he would deal with Zuko, but right now his sister was more important. He glanced over to see Katara's soft eyes meet his, a cross of relief and panic marring her features.

"Sokka!" she cried, her voice riddled with panic, and he ran towards her, enveloping her in an affectionate embrace.

"Katara," he began, pulling away to look at her in her face, "are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked, turning his head to glower at Zuko (who was still trying to regain his balance.)

"I'm fine," she said, her eyes holding back stubborn tears, but he knew that she wasn't by the way her voice shook in the slightest degree. She would never admit it, but he knew for a fact that scared and embarrassed.

"I'm fine," she repeated, burrowing her head into his chest. "You know, for once in my life I'm actually glad to see you," she smiled looking up at him. But Sokka's face frown only deepened at what he saw: her lips bruised and bleeding in one corner.

"What?" she asked, seeing his eyes harden once more. "What is it?"

"I'm going to KILL HIM!" he shouted, breaking away from Katara and charging towards Zuko, tackling him to the ground just as he had finally regained his balance.

"YOU FIREBENDING FREAK!" he growled, holding Zuko by edge of his torn shirt and continually pummeling his face, delivering malicious blow after blow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he sneered through clenched teeth, feeling the blood ooze over his busted knuckles from his repetitive exertion. "THE WOMEN IN THE FIRENATION WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? YOU HAVE TO TRY AND TAKE MY SISTER!"

"THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU TRY TO FORCE A WOMAN!" Sokka snarled, raising his boomerang to strike.

* * *

Katara had **never **seen her brother like this before. He was always laughing and joking and trying to cheer you up; he was the life of their little gang-not a monster. Sokka couldn't kill a fly even if he tried, but here he was beating a man to death. Granted the little pervert deserved it, but Katara couldn't watch her brother do something such as this. She couldn't watch him destroy himself for her sake.

As much as she wanted him to do it, she knew that in the instant it was over he would regret it. He was no killer and he would never be the same. She ran quick as lightning over to her brother and stopped him just in time, grasping his wrist before he made contact with Zuko's temple.

"STOP!" she yelled, her voice tinged with pleading.

"Katara-" he ground out, staring at his sister in shock.

"Please. Don't do this, Sokka!" she plead, tears forming in her eyes.

"Katara, you're asking me not to kill the man who tried to RAPE you! How can you ask me such a thing?" he spoke, his voice filled with hurt and anger.

"Sokka, I know you," she said, trying to meet his averted eyes. "I know my brother, and he is no killer. If you kill him," she said, pointing at Zuko, "then you're no better than he is, no better than his people."

She saw his breathing slow and calm and continued speaking softly.

"Do you truly think killing Zuko is going to solve anything? Did Dad try to hunt down the man that stole his wife, our mother?" her breathed, her voice breaking. "No, he didn't. And do you know why? It was because he had other responsibilities. He had his people to look after and his children protect. It was hard for him, too, but he knew better, Sokka. And in just the same way, we need you, Sokka. We need you to help us get to Ba Sing Se and we need you to protect us. We love you, Sokka-I love you. You're my brother and I don't want to see you destroy yourself because of him. He's not worth it."

She saw the hesitation in her brother's eyes and pulled the boomerang out of his grasp, sighing in relief as he did not fight her.

"What would you have me do, Katara?" Sokka asked, still pinning down the firebender to the damp earth. "Just let him go?"

"I'm simply asking for you not to kill him. Let him live, Sokka, for my sake…please."

Silence consumed them in the seconds that approached before Sokka spoke to her again.

"I'll let him live, Katara. But only because I don't want to hurt you anymore than he already has," Sokka breathed coldly, punching Zuko one last time before getting up to face his sister.

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging her brother tightly once more.

He smiled. "Come on, we have to get back to camp and warn the others!" he said.

He grabbed Katara's hand and they began running away from the lake and the battered firebender when a blazing ball of fire shot in between them, scorching the oak tree ahead of them.

Katara looked over her shoulder to see Zuko rising steadily off of the ground, his palms holding growing flames as he spoke.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, peasant," he sneered, his eyes locked onto Sokka's. "Because I can assure you that I won't be nearly as merciful!" he growled, launching a stream of fire towards Sokka.

"NO!" Katara screamed.


	6. Sokka's Sacrifice

CHAPTER 6

Zuko rose unevenly to his feet, his breathing labored and his battered face bleeding from the beating he had endured from the dark-skinned peasant boy. No one save his father, Firelord Ozai, had ever laid a hand against him, had ever shamed him to his very core.

He was beyond angry now; he was consumed with hate for the waterbender and her brother, a mad glint glazing over his eyes. He was the mighty Firenation prince, how dare these—these dirty water rats offend him like this? Oh, he would make them pay alright, starting with water wench's brother.

He felt his palms growing hotter and hotter, torturing his hands with the threat of Agni's fire before bursting into two blazing flames. He watched as the water peasant and her brother held hands, running off into the distance, possibly trying to escape his wrath.

_Foolish Watertribe Witch. She should have let her brother kill me—but no, even she is not being cruelty. She would have me live this dishonor—this shame of being defeated…I'll get her yet; and when I do, I will break her…_

Zuko, still hunched over and breathing raggedly, shot a fireball between the two Watertribe warriors, effectively separating their entwined fingers. He had never thought himself a cruel man but today Zuko would be just that—he had to be. If he was going to regain his honor and return to the Firenation he needed to capture the Avatar, and what better way to do that than to take the little monk's girlfriend prisoner.

He knew the Avatar had great feelings for the waterbender and, given enough time, his want to rescue her would outweigh his better judgment to get to Ba Sing Se. Oh, Zuko had no doubt that the Avatar would come for her. To him, it was just a matter of time.

His mind was already made up—he needed take the waterbender captive. But first, he needed to get rid of her brother…permanently.

As the dark-skinned warrior turned his back to look Zuko in the eyes, Zuko knew that, like his sister, this boy would not be easily defeated. He was no more skilled than Zuko—in fact, Zuko heavily outweighed with that advantage. No, it was his spirit. Like the waterbender, he, too, was spirited. He, too, relied not on physical strength but cunning and skilled maneuvering.

In another world, in another time, Zuko would have been proud to know this young man and call him his friend, but such days were not in the near future for Zuko, such days were not meant for him. Right now, he needed the waterbender and the warrior boy was in his way, and Zuko **always **got what he wanted, even that which was the worst for him.

You should have killed me when you had the chance, peasant," he spoke coldly, looking the fierce warrior in his eyes. "Because I can assure you that I won't be nearly as merciful!"

With that, Zuko shot a stream of wicked, blazing fire towards the warrior, and watched with a silent pang of remorse as the consequences of his actions played out before him.

"NO!" he heard the water peasant scream, unable to do anything to save her brother.

He saw the warrior boy push the waterbender out of the way, trying to protect his sister from the stray flickers of fire as he took the force of the fireball to his chest, his back landing against the scorched tree in the distance with a loud snap before falling limply to the ground.

* * *

Katara watched in horror as her brother's chest caught on fire, flying back several yards before crashing against the tree Zuko had burned earlier. Katara had only cried once in her life and that was when her mother died. After that, she promised herself that she would shed tears for nothing and for no one. She tried desperately to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes, but couldn't help it when a single tear trickled down her face as she saw Sokka's limp, burnt form fall to the ground.

"NO!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet and running to her brother. She threw herself to her knees as she approached him, turning his body over so she could see his face.

"Sokka! SOKKA!" she cried, her voice breaking as she cradled his soot-filled face in her arms. "Answer me, Sokka, please!" she said, placing her hand on his burnt, shriveled chest.

"He's not going to answer you."

Katara looked over her shoulder to see Zuko towering over her. His face held no emotion and no remorse for the crime he had committed.


	7. The Execution

**Disclaimer:** I do not own A: TLA nor it's characters. However, my plot is solely my own.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"YOU BASTARD!" Katara spat, quickly getting to her feet and then running over to Zuko to tackle him. She pinned him to the ground, holding him down with her legs as she attacked him.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" she growled, back-slapping and punching Zuko like a deranged lady with both of her hands.

"He was my only brother! I loved him and you killed him! KILLING MY MOTHER WASN'T ENOUGH? YOU HAD TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME TOO?"

* * *

Zuko laid still on his back and silently endured the waterbender's stinging assault. He would let her vent, let her have her moment of grief. He had just killed her brother right in front of her eyes and he would accept the consequences of his action…he owed her that much.

* * *

Katara was hurt and she was exhausted. Her knuckles stung badly as she punched Zuko hard one last time in the nose, pulling back only when she was satisfied with the cracking noise she had derived. She removed herself from the firebender and strode over to where her brother's charred body lay, picking up his scorched boomerang where it fell.

Katara walked back slowly and determinedly to where Zuko lay, holding the boomerang threateningly tight in her right hand. Her eyes locked onto Zuko's narrowed ochre eyes as she stood before him, her face holding no emotion as she looked into the eyes of the man who had murdered her brother right in front of her. She was going to finish what her brother set out to do.

The Firenation bastard began to rise unevenly, groaning as he did so, when Katara kicked him harshly in his side, breaking one of his ribs. He winced painfully but did not cry in pain. He just glared at her as his palms ignited with fire.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said coldly. This only compelled Zuko make the fire grow stronger, casting light over his entire face.

"I warned you," Katara sneered. As she spoke she raised her hands high in the air above her head, her fingers all twisted and contorted.

"What are you-" he began.

"Shut up," she spat. With a flick of her wrist, Katara felt the earth shudder and sent two streams of water from the lake behind her flying towards Zuko. As the water hit him, Katara froze the water all over his body to create restraints, effectively pinning his entire body to the ground below. His hands and feet were frozen in blocks of ice so thick that a pickaxe would take days just to get through the first layer and over his chest lay iced, restraint-like arches.

* * *

Zuko was seriously pissed off now. He growled lowly to himself as he thought about his own stupidity. This girl had made him do things tonight that he thought he would never do. His face grew hot in embarrassment as he thought about how his temper had gotten the best of him and how he had tried to take advantage of water peasant. He was ashamed of himself on that matter. His mother had always taught him to respect women, he thought sadly.

He had not only tried to violate a girl, he had killed a man, and, what's worse, he had allowed himself to be subject to abuse for the sake of this girl. He had felt guilty for what he had done and compassion held out over reason. It was the stupidest thing he had ever done and was certain he would never do it again.

_Look where it got me. I'm pinned down to the ground and frozen into a block of ice…_

_I should've just taken her captive as soon as I had finished with her brother…_

* * *

Katara saw Zuko's subtle changes in expression from anger to shame and then back again to anger, but pushed it out of her mind as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Prince Zuko, son of Firelord Ozai and Firelady Ursa of the Firenation," she spoke clearly and slowly, "I, Katara, daughter of Chief Hakkoda and Kya of the Southern Watertribe and sister of Sokka, hereby sentence you to death for your crimes against the Southern Watertribe. You have been condemned to death for the murder of Kya, wife of Hakkoda. You have been condemned to death for the destructive raids led by the soldiers of the Firenation on your commands against the Southern Watertribe. And you will die for the murder of Sokka, son of Chief Hakkoda and Kya, Defender of the Southern Watertribe, and my best friend."

Katara's eyes never left Zuko's as she gripped the boomerang in both hands above her head ready to strike.

"Do you have anything you wish to say before the sentence is carried out?" she spoke coldly.

* * *

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Zuko's face as he listened to what the water peasant was saying. He could not believe the situation he was in. He was to be executed in mere seconds and was powerless to help himself. He started to panic, his eyes widening slightly as she finished detailing the reasons for his condemnation. He had to get out of this and he had to get out of it fast!

_Think, Zuko! Think! What was it that Uncle had told you…_

He heard Uncle Iroh's voice in his head as he tried to remember the lesson he had taught him about his own body heat.

'_You must remember this, Zuko... It may save your life one day... It is the essence of all fire benders, it is your chi.'_

_That's it! _

Zuko concentrated hard now, focusing all of his energy to his finger tips but keeping his eyes on the waterbender as she spoke.

He could feel the ice blocks entrapping his hands slowly begin to melt away. He prayed to Agni that the water peasant did not notice. He looked up at her as she finished speaking.

"Do you have anything you wish to say before the sentence is carried out?"

* * *

Katara saw the hesitation in Zuko's eyes and the tenseness of his jaw line. He wanted to say something, she knew, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"This is your last chance, firebender. Speak now or scream in Hell," she snapped.

"I'm s…" the prince mumbled, casting his eyes away from hers.

"What was that?" she asked, tensing her hands to bring down the boomerang.

His eyes widened and he spoke quickly. "I said I'm sorry for what I did to your brother," he ground out.

* * *

Zuko hated to do this to her…again…but she just made it too easy. She tensed her hands to carry out his sentence but hesitated, contemplating the sincerity of his apology.

" 'Sorry' won't bring my brother back," she spoke, stifling a sob.

Now he really felt guilty.

"Good-bye, Prince Zuko. May you burn in Hell," she breathed icily, bringing down the boomerang to his neck with lightning speed.

* * *

Just as the razor-sharp weapon was about to break through Zuko's skin with undeniable force, Katara heard something rustle in the distance.

She froze, looking into Zuko's widened eyes, as she heard someone call her name.

"Ka…Ka-Katara?" the labored voice moaned.

Katara turned around to see her brother's charred, limp form struggling for breath, his chest heaving slowly. He was alive.


	8. Indecent Proposal

CHAPTER 8

Katara's heart skipped a beat as she heard her brother call her name in pain. Katara let the weighted boomerang slip unconsciously from her fingertips as she turned to see Sokka breathing heavily, his labored breath filling the early morning air.

As Katara fully turned her back to make way towards her brother, Zuko burst out of his icy restraints, sending shards of razor-sharp ice flying everywhere. Katara fell a few feet away from the enraged Fire Prince in pain, clutching to her inner thigh where a stray icicle had cut her deeply, blood seeping from between her fingers as she tried to stop the bleeding.

She tried to get up when she saw Zuko approaching her, only to fall down again in vain. She grimaced as the open gash made contact with the earth, strangling a scream of pain in her throat. He was quickly approaching her now and she saw him begin to remove the remnants of his shredded shirt from his shoulders.

Katara's heart quickened at the sight, panic burning in her blood.

_He-He wouldn't….He wouldn't dare…._

Katara shook her head in protest. Even Prince Zuko would not dishonor fellow royalty…would he? Wasn't there some sort of unwritten code of honor amongst the leaders of the nations?

_He wouldn't. _

_Oh, wouldn't he? Don't forget that it was he whom you caught watching you bathe… Was it not also Prince Zuko who had forced you against a tree and burned you with assaulting mouth?… Wasn't he the one who had meant to kill your brother right in front of you?…_

Katara tried desperately to scramble to her feet as these treacherous thoughts swirled about her mind, only to be forced on her back by a pair of rough alabaster hands.

"NO!" she cried, as Zuko, now straddling her hips, tore a strip of his tattered shirt and bound her hands together in front of her in an impervious hold.

"Quiet!" he growled lowly. "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

"Let go of me! Can't you see that he needs me?" Katara screamed, turning her head slightly to look at Sokka. Zuko said nothing. He only reached out a hand to grip her painfully on her upper arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked, almost growling at the firebender, trying to stop their movement with the heels of her feet.

"I'm taking you with me; that is all you need to know," he spoke coldly, looking straight ahead and avoiding her eyes.

"Stop it! He is in pain! I need to help him," she cried, Zuko's emotionless amber eyes meeting hers. She felt Zuko's body tense as he gripped her arm tighter, only to feel it slacken seconds later. He said nothing but only nodded slightly at her statement, conceding to her entreaty.

They turned around, Zuko still dragging Katara by the arm, and started walking back towards Sokka when Zuko, in one fluid move, gathered the fallen boomerang in his grasp with out breaking their gait.

As they approached her brother, Zuko turned his back towards him to face Katara, her eyes speculative and suspicious.

"Turn around," he commanded.

"Why?" she asked threateningly, her brows furrowing.

"You are in no position to ask questions, Peasant," he sneered, grabbing her arm roughly. "When I say 'turn around, I mean 'turn around,'" he finished, pushing her away from him until her back met his eyes.

No faster had the firebender turned her around did the waterbender turn back.

"What are you going to do to him?" she shouted, hatred gleaming in her eyes.

"Your brother is in pain, Water Peasant," he coldly spoke.

"I can help him!"

"No one can help him! He's dying. The only thing that will help him is to end his suffering."

Her eyes widened with first with confusion and misunderstanding and then with shock.

"If anything," Zuko ground out, "I'm doing the warrior boy a favor. I'll give him an honorable death."

With that, Zuko turned back to Sokka with his boomerang ready to strike down upon him.

"NO!" Katara screamed, pushing Zuko out of the way and throwing herself over her brother's shriveled form, shielding him from any attack.

"Get out of the way, Peasant," Zuko spoke slowly through clenched teeth, his patience wearing thin. "All you're doing is prolonging his suffering. Is that what you want?"

"No. But if you kill him you'll have to kill me, too." she sneered.

"Move," he growled, ripping her away from her brother and throwing her effortlessly to the side, her back hitting the ground painfully.

"Wait!" she cried out, just as the firebender was about to strike.

"WHAT?"

"I'm a healer; please…let me help him," she plead, swallowing her pride.

* * *

Zuko was genuinely shocked. He had never thought that the water peasant would actually beg him for anything.

He smirked to himself quietly. He had just found out her weakness: her brother.

* * *

Katara saw the firebender hesitate before answering her, his hands slowly retreating from her brother's neck and falling to his side.

Slowly, he made his way towards her, and with each step he took towards her, Katara stepped back unconsciously until her back met with that a tree. She gasped at the sudden contact, turning her head to see what she had hit, and when she looked back she saw Zuko already upon her. His body was an inch away from touching hers, practically pinning her between himself and the tree. As she looked up into the young firebender's eyes, she noticed with a growing discomfort that his eyes were darker than usual, making her feel a fear that she had never known and dared not show.

"What do you want?" she spat, anger gleaming in her eyes. She saw Zuko smirk at her before dipping his head dangerously close to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

"I'll make a deal with you , Water Peasant. I'll allow you to tend to your brother if you give me your word that you will come quietly away with me, no questions asked."

"Forget it!" she growled, putting her hands on his bare chest in an effort to push him away, sending unwanted shivers rippling through his body. She tried to kick him with her long, caramel leg, but he caught the back of her thigh as she brought it up, moving in to press firmly against her in an effort to show just who exactly was in charge.

"If you refuse," he whispered coldly in her ear, caressing the back of her thigh in a show of power, "then I will make you watch as I slowly slit your brother's throat."

* * *

Katara closed her eyes in shameful helplessness as the bastard spoke, taking in the full effect of his words.

"Do we have an accord?" he breathed into the crook of her neck, slowly tracing the length of it with his nose.

She nodded quietly, disgusted beyond words.

"I would have your word, Water Peasant," he spoke clearly and slowly, looking into her hate-filled eyes.

"You have my word, Prince Zuko of the Firenation, that I shall…come away with you with out any struggle and with no questions asked should you allow me to help my brother," she breathed, all emotion stripped from her voice.

"Good," he smirked, his eyes glazed over. "Now me must…seal the deal," he spoke, letting his words linger.

"With what?" Katara asked naïvely.

"With a kiss," he whispered roughly, inching his lips slowly towards her face.

"What-NO!" she growled, turning her face away from his as she tried to escape his hold.

He brought his hand to her jaw, squeezing tightly as he forced her to look at him.

"Either kiss me or watch your brother die," he spat coldly, offering her the ultimatum.

Katara said nothing. She simply removed her defending hands away from the exiled Prince's shoulders and fell stiffly against the supporting tree, staring straight into his eyes, glaring at him.

She felt his hands move from the sides of the shoulders to travel down the length of her waist, his one hand resting firmly against the small of her back, forcing her to arch her back and press chest against him. She exhaled a shattered breath and averted her eyes from his triumphant gaze, cringing slightly, disgusted by the feel of him.

He would not let her go so soon, she knew. No, he would make her endure this-this torture as her brother lay suffering, writhing in pain.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"If you're going to do this," she said through clenched teeth, "then just get it ov-."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Zuko forced his lips upon hers, plunging his tongue deeply in her lush mouth. As she tried to break away, she felt his hand come to cup the back of her head, denying her her escape. He swiveled his still tongue around hers and she whimpered in protest to the strange invasion, still trying to pry him off of her.

* * *

The waterbender's little whimpers were driving Zuko insane. The deeper he forced his tongue into her mouth, the louder she groaned against him in obvious protest, giving Zuko a pleasant, new sensation that had him wanting more…

As much as he hated the strange feelings he felt for the water peasant, he couldn't help but wonder what other noises he could extract from her body…given the proper incentive.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Zuko finally pulled back from Katara's mouth, allowing her to breathe. When she caught her breath, she did the first thing that came to her mind: she slapped him.

"How dare you!" she spat, her chest heaving with her rage. He glared at her, enraged by her assault. Before she could even take two steps, he took her by the arm and flung her to cool, damp ground below, twisting her arm behind her back.

"If you **ever** raise your hand against me again," he whispered in her ear, his voice filled with a threatening promise, "I will make sure that you endure more pain than any other living creature on this earth. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine!" she growled, wincing in pain. "Now get the hell off of me!"

He removed himself from her in one fluid motion, pulling her up in the process.

"Go and do what you can for your stupid brother," he said, watching the glimmer of hope flicker in her eyes as he removed her binds. "But know this, if you try to escape or get out of our …deal in any way, I **will** slit your brother's throat as you watch and do even worse to you."

Katara nodded gravely before running to her brother's side.

He would make it.

* * *

Zuko smirked devilishly to himself as he watched the waterbender run towards her brother. Finally, with his water peasant for bait, he would capture the Avatar and regain his honor. After so many years away from the Firenation, he would finally be able to return…home.


	9. Zuko's captive

CHAPTER 9

Zuko watched as the water peasant walked back to him gravely, her brows furrowed in discontent as she stood before him.

"What is it?" he asked apathetically, noticing her apprehension.

"He's barely alive," she whispered, accusation clearly in her voice. "I can save him but I need…"

"What?"

"I need to use my waterbending," she finished dejectedly, and he knew that she expected him to refuse her unspoken request.

"I gave you my word that I would allow you to help your brother in return for your…cooperation," he finished casually. He almost half-smiled to himself, seeing the way her sapphire eyes lit up. She began to turn away when his voice stopped her.

"But," he continued, "cross me in any way and it **will **be the last thing you do, Water Peasant."

"Help me bring him to the lake…please," she spoke, choking on her last words.

"Very well," he breathed nonchalantly, walking by her side as they quickly made their way to Sokka.

Sokka half-opened his eyes as he felt a shadow being cast before him, blocking out the moonlit sky.

"Katara?" he called softly.

"Shhh," his sister crooned lifting him gently into the cradle of her arms as she knelt down before him. "It's going to be all right—your going to make it, Sokka. We're going to help you."

"We?" he wheezed weakly, shifting his head until his eyes met with a pair of large, coal-black boots, slowly lifting his eyes upwards until he saw Zuko's indifferent face staring back at him.

* * *

Katara could feel her brother's heart rate pick up at an extraordinary speed upon seeing Zuko's face. He started turning restlessly about, foolishly attempting to raise himself from the cradle of her arms.

"Sokka. Sokka stop it!" she spoke, trying to restrain him. "I need you to stay as still as possible in your condition. You need to save your strength."

"Get away from my sister!" Sokka feebly screamed, glaring at Zuko.

"Sokka," she called trying to get her brother's attention. "Sokka, listen to me," she said, cupping the side of his face in her hand, forcing him to look at her. "Zuko is here to help me heal you. He's going to help me bring you to the lake so that I can see to your wounds," she spoke softly, looking into her brother's flustered eyes. "I need him here with me. Please let him help you…for me."

Sokka was quiet a long while, and she knew that he was trying to read her face, trying to find out if there was more than she was telling him.

"In exchange for what?" he asked quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spoke quickly, averting her eyes.

"I know you, Katara," he said through clenched teeth, the sternness of his voice berating her. Katara said nothing, she just looked away from him to Zuko and then back again to him.

"Tell me!" he pleaded, jolting up from her arms before groaning at the ferocity of his sudden movement.

"Zuko," she spoke softly, gently pushing Sokka back down, "will allow me to heal you, will let you…live, if…if I go away with him."

"WHAT?" he choked out.

"Please, Sokka. It's the only way."

"Katara," Sokka spoke, authority emanating from his voice, "go and get my boomerang."

"Why?"

"You go and find it, and when you do, I want you…I want you to do it cleanly."

"Sokka, I don't understand what you're telling me," Katara spoke, frustrated.

"I want you to give me a warrior's death, a clean death," he said.

"How can you ask such a thing of me?" she cried, the grief of his statement throbbing in her voice.

"I would rather that you kill me yourself than to ask me to watch _him_," he sneered, edging his chin towards Zuko, "just take you away. I'm your brother…_I'm_ supposed to protect _you_; not the other way around. And if I can't do that, well, then, I'd rather die."

Katara's eyes filled with tears as her brother spoke.

_How could he ask me to do such a thing? Doesn't he know that it is ripping me up inside to see him like this?_

Katara bent down to her brother's ear, crouching over him as she spoke.

"Sokka, you are my brother and I love you, but I will not watch you die. You are **going **to let Zuko help you and you are **going **to let him…take me away."

"But-," he started to argue, but she cut him off.

"When have you ever known me not to have a plan? I'll escape…somehow," she spoke and she knew Sokka could hear the uncertainty in her voice. "I need you to help me. But most of all…I need you to trust me. And, whatever you do, make sure that Aang gets to Ba Sing Se."

"No, Katar-" he began.

"No, listen to me. The king needs to know about Sozin's comet and he needs to know about the eclipse. You have to promise me that you won't come looking for me and that you, Aang, and Toph will get word to Ba Sing Se. The world needs you guys. And besides," she added, half smiling to herself, "I'm way smarter than Zuko. I'll find a way out and meet you guys in Ba Sing Se. Promise me, Sokka," she spoke lifting from his ear to meet his eyes.

"I promise," he said softly, gravely.

"Thank you," she said, hugging him slightly.

* * *

Zuko hated himself. He had never meant to be so…cruel to the waterbender. Yes, he was harsh, but he was not an evil man…not like his father.

_I'm nothing like Ozai…_

_No? Then you __**didn'**__t mean to kill the warrior boy?_

_Well…yes….no….my anger just…just got the best of me…._

_So you__** didn't **__want him out of the way?_

_Yes, but…I wasn't thinking clearly…_

_What about the waterbender? Weren't you thinking clearly when you tried to "seal the deal"?_

_Shut up! Go away!_

Zuko shook his head slightly. The waterbender was the most frustrating person he had ever met…and yet, there was something about her that drew him in, something about her that made him lose all reason when he was around her. For a waterbender, all she did was feed the fire with in him.

He hated her.

* * *

"We have to move him now, before the sun rises," Zuko said.

"Why-" Katara started to say.

"No questions asked remember."

"Fine," she spoke, frustrated. "We have to lift him gently, I don't know if any bones are broken."

Zuko nodded gravely, speaking not a single word.

"Gently, I said!" Katara yelled, glaring at Zuko upon seeing him roughly grab Sokka's arm to swing around the back of his neck. All Zuko did was sigh and roll his eyes.

After slowly trudging with a wounded Sokka—who did nothing but glare at Zuko the entire way—they finally made their way to the vast, glittering lake.

"Put him down here," Katara said, motioning towards the shoreline; the small, ebbing waves tickling Sokka's fingers as they lay him down.

"Now step aside," she spoke firmly, looking at Zuko. To her surprise, Zuko complied quietly, his brooding eyes watching her all the while.

* * *

Zuko was simply awed by what he saw next. The waterbender, closing her eyes, her brows furrowed in concentration, gracefully lifted an orb of water from the moonlit lake. Gently, she placed the orb over the wounded warrior's scorched chest as he grimaced in pain when, all of a sudden, the water started to glow, emanating the most brilliant blue light. Soon, Zuko saw that the damaged, marred skin on Sokka's chest gradually (though painstakingly slowly) began to revert back to its original form, completely unscathed.

He saw the waterbender's breath begin to come in shallow little pants and the sweat on her brow begin to fall more freely. The healing process took every ounce of her energy and, by the time that she had repaired the scalded skin on her brother's chest, she was exhausted.

Then, a curious thought cross Zuko's mind as his hand crept unconsciously to the… "gift" his own father had bestowed upon him.

_Could she heal it?_

No sooner had the though crossed his mind, did Zuko push it out. He remembered the palace physicians strictly telling him that the burned flesh on his face was so severe that it could never be fixed; it was beyond the help of any healer, for the nerves themselves were destroyed, and , therefore, with out feeling.

He looked at the waterbender and the way she fussed over her brother. It reminded him of his own mother, Ursa, and the way she used to fuss over him, the way she would look after him. He sighed quietly, lost in thought. What he wouldn't give to have his mother back in his life.

What he wouldn't give to have a strong woman like the waterbender by his side…

"Katara," her brother asked, worry apparent in his upon, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she managed to pant out, a small smile on her face as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "The skin on your chest is mostly repaired…you're going to have a couple scars."

Sokka's eyes lit up slightly. "Scars? Sweet!" he said, a goofy grin consuming his face. "Suki is going to love it!"

"I'm sure she will," the waterbender said, shaking her head at her brother's child-like attitude. "But next we have to heal your broken bones."

"Broken bones?" Zuko asked, raising a single brow.

"Yes," Katara said, glaring at him. "Sokka," she said turning back to him, "I'm not going to lie to you…this is going to be very…painful. You have two broken ribs, a broken arm, and your leg is fractured. It's going to be unlike any pain you've ever known," she spoke sadly, cautiously.

"I understand," Sokka said, gazing fiercly into her eyes. "Do what you have to do."

"Zuko," the waterbender spoke, turning to him. "I need you to come over here and help me."

Zuko gazed at the beautiful waterbender and, for some reason he could not find the words to speak to her. She was absolutely beautiful, the way the wisps of stray hairs clung to her drenched forehead, the fierce gaze of her eyes, the thin sheet of sweat glazing over her ever curve—he found her to be the ideal picture of womanhood.

"Zuko!" she yelled, pulling him out of his daze.

_Stop thinking of her like that! Don't forget that she's the enemy…_

"What?" he growled, pulling himself back together.

"I need you to come over here and hold his arms down," she said firmly.

"Look, Water Peasant," he breathed, his voice tense and authoritive, "I gave you my word that I would spare your brother's life, that I would allow you to heal him, but I never said that I would help you. I was kind enough just to help you bring him to the lake."

The waterbender said nothing. She simply scowled at him, trying to control her breathing and her temper before she spoke. Zuko almost wanted to smile. By Agni, she was so much like him.

"I cannot do this by myself," she spoke calmly through clenched teeth.

"That is not my problem," he replied, indifferent to her assertion.

"Is it not?" she replied equally as casually. "What do you think is going to happen if I can't hold him down?"

Zuko looked at her, curiosity glazing his features as he arched a brow.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen," she continued. "Day break is nearly upon us, in fact, the sun will rise in a matter of a half-hour. If I have to hold him down and try to heal him at the same time, the sun will have surely already risen and morning will have come to pass all too suddenly."

"So?"

Katara rolled her eyes and exhaled a frustrated sigh. "Are you really that simple?" Zuko glared at her. "Aang and Toph rise with the sun," she spoke slowly and deliberately, nodding as she saw understanding flicker in Zuko's stiff countenance. "So will you come over here and hold him down?" she snapped, more of a command than a question.

"Don't tell me what to do waterbender," he sneered; nevertheless, he came to kneel down before Sokka, holding down his tensed arms.

"Are you ready?" the waterbender asked her brother before looking up at Zuko, the stress of the situation marring her features. Both men nodded.

* * *

Sokka's bloodcurdling screams sounded through out the distance, hanging in the stifling air as Katara continued her ministrations. His painful entreaties for his sister to stop reverberated in Zuko's ears, forcing him to look away from the warrior boy from a strange sense of guilt and empathy. He shifted restlessly, trying to pry his arms from Zuko and his legs from under Katara, which she sat on as she tried to mend his ribs.

After a sickening snap, a sign that the ribs were healing, the waterbender almost doubled over from the exertion.

"The ribs," she panted, struggling for breath, "are healed, as are your leg and arm. They are bruised and it will be difficult to walk for a while, but they will be stronger than before once you let them heal on their own completely."

"I think you've done enough," Zuko said to the waterbender, his voice holding no emotion. "You're about to pass-"

"I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you!" she snapped at him hotly. Zuko came over to her with lightning speed and wrenched her arm behind her back, pulling her up in the process.

"You're coming with me; it's time to go," he growled.

"What? No!" she said, trying to pry her arm away from his hold. "I haven't finished with him! His bones are not properly healed. It will take weeks, maybe months with out my finishing," she shouted. "He can't even walk!"

"That's not problem!" he shouted, an inch away from the waterbender's face. "I said that I would spare his life and that I would let you heal him. He's alive, isn't he?" he snapped, his voice low and dangerous.

"But-"

"You don't think I know that the second he is able to walk that he'll go run his mouth off to the Avatar."

"He's my brother; I can't leave him like this."

"You don't have a choice! Remember, Water Peasant, you gave me your word. You** will** uphold your end of the bargain," he sneered.

* * *

Katara could do nothing. She gave her word, and as the daughter of a chieftan, her word was her bond. She nodded her head resignedly in agreement.

"Very well," she spoke, looking right into his eyes.

"Let's go," he said, binding her arms behind her back with another strip of his tattered shirt.

"May I at least say good-bye to him?" she asked, coldly.

Zuko hesitated for a moment before he answered. "No."

She should have expected just as much. He wanted to show her that she was his captive and he was in charge; she would let him have his way …for now. She heard Sokka calling her name, and couldn't help but feel as though she were betraying him.

"Katara," Sokka called weakly, followed by a groan of pain. "Katara! Let her go, you bastard!"

These were the last words Katara heard her brother say before she felt Zuko throw her over his shoulder and race against the coming dawn towards the island's port.

"What are you-"

"No questions asked," he reminded her.

As they reached the southern shoreline of the island, Zuko gently set Katara on her feet, and spun her around to meet his eyes.

"From here on out, you will not breathe a single word and you will not make eye contact. You are to keep your head down and your eyes low. Do you understand?" he said.

"Yes," she replied, defiantly looking into his eyes.

As they stepped out of the shadows of the surrounding forest and onto the soft sand of the shoreline, Katara's eyes met with an enormous vessel: a ship…a ship full of mercenaries, to be exact.

"Keep your eyes low," he warned.

As Zuko walked out to the very edge of the shoreline to where the ship was anchored, Katara saw a gruff, dirty looking man come out to meet him before averting her eyes.

"Well, well, well," the figure spoke, his gravelly voice making Katara feel very uncomfortable as he looked her up and down. "What do we have here?"

"That is none of your concern," Zuko replied icily.

"It is my concern," the shady man countered hotly, "if she will be traveling on my ship."

"This ship is no longer under your command," Zuko growled. "If you recall, I paid both you and your men handsomely for the vessel as well as for your labor as crewmen."

"My men are loyal to me!" the bandit sneered.

"Your men are loyal to the highest bidder, which happens to be me! So, I suggest you get yourself into the galley with the others until you are summoned!"

"As you wish, Prince Zuko," he spat.

"Good," Zuko spoke through clenched teeth.

"And what of the wench? What do you want us to do with her?" the cretin spoke, leering at her. At this, Katara's head shot up, her eyes fastening defiantly onto his dark eyes.

"Put her in the brig," Zuko said, pushing her towards the man. "But I warn you, touch her and it will be the_ last _thingthat you do."

Katara cringed as the dirty scoundrel, leering at her, grabbed her arm, dragging her into the ship as Zuko followed behind. As they entered the ship, the first rays of light shimmered over the billowing waves, creating a dusty rose hue over the churning water, and Katara couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming panic over her situation. She desperately hoped that Sokka was all right and that they woudn't come searching for her without first getting word to Ba Sing Se.

Just then, as Zuko went his own separate path to the helm of the ship, Katara felt the bastard pirate's hand slip to the small of her back, still holding her arm in a vice-like grip.

"Why don't I introduce you to the rest of the crew, wench" he whispered hotly in her ear before entering the brig, sending shivers down her spine in disgust. "They haven't had any women since we last anchored two months ago…I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

Katara's heart almost stopped beating in her chest as they entered the brig, the prison filled with at least twenty pairs of hungry, dirty eyes staring at her, roaming all over her barely clothed body as they slowly started closing in on her.


	10. The Brig

CHAPTER 10

Zuko made his way to the helm of the vast vessel where he found his uncle Iroh staring gravely out into the sea, his mind consumed with heavy thought. Zuko didn't know how Uncle did it, but he always knew when something was troubling the young prince.

"So," Uncle started, still staring out into the ocean, "how did it go?"

"What do you think?" Zuko replied seriously, standing by Iroh's side and watching the rising sun break through the still ink-blackened sky.

"That bad, huh?" Iroh replied, humor somehow always coloring his tone, despite the situation.

"At least this time I didn't come back empty handed," the young prince offered.

"Oh?" Iroh replied, turning casually about to see his hot-headed nephew. "Zuko!" Iroh gasped, his eyes widening slightly. "What happened to your face?"

"It's a long story, Uncle."

"We have time," Iroh smiled, motioning to the Paisho table besides the helm. "Now, why don't we cup a cup of jasmine tea and you tell me all about what happened." Zuko crinkled his nose as Iroh turned his back to sit down. He hated Paisho, and, what's worse, he absolutely loathed tea. He could never understand his Uncle's obsession over it.

"Sit down, nephew," Iroh commanded jovially. Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed but did what he was told, anyway.

"Now," Iroh said, pouring the tea, "tell me what happened." After much prodding, Zuko finally gave in. He recounted to his Uncle of how he had been watching the waterbender bathe and the events that unfolded from then on, leading to his almost killing Sokka and the waterbender and his agreement.

Iroh's face paled a few times as Zuko honestly told him of how he had, on more than one occasion, lost his temper with the water peasant and had been rough with her, as well as forcing himself upon her. This earned Zuko a good tongue-lashing on Iroh's behalf and Zuko blushed to the point where he almost turned red with shame and embarrassment.

Iroh said nothing when Zuko had finished, and he knew that Uncle was disappointed in him.

"You have wronged this girl, Zuko," Iroh chided.

"I know, Uncle."

"You were going to kill her brother right in front of her," Iroh said disbelievingly.

"I _know_," Zuko said, frustrated at his own loss of control.

"Is the young lady hurt?"

"I don't know; I didn't pay attention."

"I see," Uncle breathed cooly, sipping his tea. "You will have to see to her."

"Why must _I_ see to her?" Zuko snapped. "She is my prisoner; I am her captor."

"You," Uncle admonished, authority echoing in his voice, "are responsible for her condition, nephew. If she is injured, it is you who must take responsibility."

"Very well," Zuko ground out.

"So what exactly is your plan, nephew?"

"The Avatar will, no doubt, come after the waterbender. He is too attatched to her. If there is one thing I have learned in my pursuit of him, it is that the Avatar is too attatched to her; he will not leave her behind. Sooner or later, he will come for her."

"Hmmm," Iroh groaned, thinking to himself. "And what will you do once he has come for her?"

"By then, we will have already made it more than half-way to the Fire Nation. When he comes for her, I will take him captive and bring him to my father."

"How?"

"I don't know yet; but I'll think of something."

"That's what you said last time," Iroh mumbled under his breath, sipping his tea. "You forget my brother has a death sentence on both of our heads and your sister is tracking us. He is not a very forgiving man, Zuko."

"No, I have not forgotten. But once he sees that I have finally captured the Avatar, he will pardon us both and we will be able to go home again. He has to."

"Where is the young lady?" Iroh asked, continuing to drink his tea nonchalantly. "I would like to see her and apologize…since you will not," Iroh said, raising his accusatory eyes to meet Zuko's as he spoke.

"She's in the brig," Zuko said casually.

"What?" Iroh exclaimed, almost choking on his tea.

"Uncle?" Zuko said, arching a brow upon seeing him gag on the tea.

"Where is the young lady, nephew?"

"She's in the brig, underneath the ship just like I told you."

"Zuko! Where are your manners? That was not very gentleman-like!"

"She's a prisoner, Uncle; not a princess."

"Zuko, nevertheless, she is a lady. And, as a lady aboard this ship, she will be treated with respect," Iroh stated with a sense of finality. "Did you escort her down there to the brig yourself?"

"No, I came up here to see you. I gave her to Luka. He was to escort her down to the brig."

"Zuko," Uncle sighed, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It was my order that they not lay a hand on her," Zuko reassured his Uncle.

"Zuko, as a young boy did you always do what you were told? What makes you think that these men will listen to you?"

"They are under my-"

"They are hired hands, Zuko. They are fugitives just like us, nephew, and they will always follow the lead of the highest bidder until the next highest comes along. You must keep an eye on them."

"The water peasant will be fine, Uncle; she can hold her own," Zuko replied indifferently, ignoring his Uncles assertions and turning his back to head down towards his quarters.

"Against twenty men? Nephew, you never think these things through" At this, Zuko hesitated. Uncle, of course, was right; he never did think these things through. It was one of his many flaws, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Fine," Zuko called out over his shoulder, "I'll check on her."

Iroh said nothing but smiled contently as he continued to drink the rest of his jasmine tea, proud of his small accomplishment. It was no easy feat getting his hot-tempered nephew to budge in anything, but, in time, he had no doubt that Zuko would grow to be the kind of man his mother would have been proud to call her son. All he needed was a little push in the right direction every now and then.

* * *

Zuko strode quickly to the lower brig of the ship, his teeth clenched as he thought about the waterbender. She was really starting to piss him off. He never took it upon himself to rest, for there was always something that needed to be done, and the one time he really wanted to take a break he couldn't.

_Damn it, I'm a prince; not a babysitter. _

As a young boy, Zuko was never as skilled in firebending as his sister Azula, but he was naturally skilled in other areas. He had an extraordinary sense of hearing, he was a master swordsman, and he had the ability to process every inch of his surroundings to his advantage. Therefore, when Zuko saw that his crew,-who were usually exceedingly arrogant and bold-kept their heads low as he walked passed them, he knew that something was wrong.

"You," Zuko said, stopping a young hand that was passing by, "come here." The young boy hesitated for a moment before he came to stand before Zuko, his head still bent over.

"Why is it that you do not look me in the eye, boy, when I am speaking to you?" Zuko barked.

"Well…uh…you see…I find it disrespectful to look the prince of the Fire Nation in the eyes, sir," the scrawny boy finished weakly.

"I see," Zuko spoke, suspicious. "Very well, since you have such a great deal of "respect" for me, you will do as I command."

"Sir?"

"Lift your head and look at me."

"Oh, well, you see, Cap'n, I cannot; I'm blind in one eye you see."

"Look at me with the other eye."

"I have an infection in the other, Cap'n. It pains me sumt'n fierce."

"Well," Zuko said, igniting a growing flame in the palm of his hand, "if you can't see then you are no use to me on my ship." Upon seeing the blazing flame in Zuko's hand, the boy's head shot up to look at Zuko."

"Oh, please, Cap'n; I swear that I work just as good as any other man on this ship. Please, spare me!" he plead, clutching to Zuko's outer robe.

"Enough!" Zuko growled, making a fist to douse the threatening flame. "What happened to your face?" Zuko asked, shocked at the lacerations crisscrossing the boy's face. It was almost as though some kind of hellcat had attacked him.

"Oh, please, sir, I can't; they'll kill me if I tell you!"

"I'll do worse," Zuko threatened, pulling the boy up by the neckline of his tunic and igniting a flame by the edge of his jaw, "if you don't."

"Okay, okay, okay!" he screamed, cringing from the flame. "We seen the girl from the inside of the ship that you brung, and we saw you hand her over to Luka. So, we all head down to the brig and went into the small room that join it and wait…"

"Wait for _what_ ?" Zuko snapped, his hand tightening around the boy's tunic, elevating him further off of the ground.

"Well, we all figured that she were for us, like a whore, since you done hand her over to Luka. A reward for us men, as it were.." Zuko's face blanched. "So when we heard Luka say that he were gonna introduce her to us, we went inside of the brig." He finished, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Go on," Zuko said, his cold voice low and deadly.

"At first, she didn't say anything, she just stared at us. You could tell she started getting' nervous when Luka cut her binds. He said it was more fun when 'they had some fight in 'em'. She backed away into a corner of the room, her eyes were searching for something…"

_Water, most likely._

"When she didn't find whatever it was she was looking for, she walked towards us all calm like, and looked each of us in the eyes. She said she'd kill us if we tried to touch her." Zuko smirked, glad that she was ready to give them hell.

"Luka didn't pay any attention to her and told us to 'have at her'. When one of the other guys went towards her, Tachi, she slapped him hard with the back of her hand and told us to stay away. Tachi just got angry and went at her again, this time she punched him hard and knocked him out. I didn't want to, but, when Tachi went down, the guys pushed me to-to do her."

"DID YOU?" Zuko growled, slamming the boy into the side of the ship.

"No! No! She was too damn fast! Gave me this!," he screamed, pointing to the dark purple bruise on his face. "When she pushed me away, I got out of there as fast as I could. By the looks of it, every one of 'em tried to have a go at her. But she kept on fighting 'em tooth 'n nail. Some of the others came with me; and some of 'em are still in there with her."

"I don't care how you do it," Zuko breathed icily, "but you have until the count of three to get the hell off of my ship."

"But, sir, there's only one-"

"Then I suggest you take it or you deal with me."

"But-"

"One-" The boy ran towards the top deck of the ship, tripping over himself. "Two," he jumped up on the ledge of the railing. "Three," Zuko shot a fireball at him and he jumped into the water screaming.

Zuko's heart was racing when he reached the door to the brig. This was his fault, and he would never forgive himself if something had happened to his waterbender.

"_My" waterbender?_

_Shut up!_

He shook his head, angry at himself. "Stupid conscience," he mumbled. Zuko thrust open the door only to see a room full of unconscious men lying on the floor. Some of them, though disoriented, scrambled to their feet as they saw Zuko enter the brig, dragging their unconscious buddies with them as they scurried out of the grimy prison. He was in a rock and a hard place. He wanted to kill every single one of them for their part in attacking his waterbender but, at the same time, he needed them to man the ship. He growled low in his throat, angry and frustrated at his own stupidity.

Zuko eyes searched for the waterbender only to see her pinned down against the filthy cot in the corner of the cell, struggling against Luka.

"LUKA!" Zuko roared. His name being called caught the sea rat off guard and Zuko saw something the look of ingenuity flash in the waterbender's sea-blue eyes. In that moment, the water peasant took every ounce of her strength and pushed Luka off of her in an amazing feat of strength, sending him flying out of the cell and tumbling in front of Zuko.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko yelled, walking over to Katara. Luko quickly got to his feet to look Zuko in the eyes, indignant at his present state.

"The prisoner," he spat, "was trying to escape."

"How did she manage to get out of her restraints?" Zuko countered, his temper flaring. "You were supposed to be watching her."

"She must've wriggled out of 'em when I weren't lookin'," he ground out.

"And how do you explain this?" Zuko asked Luka, motioning to the number of battered crew members that lay unconscious.

"I called for 'em to stop her from getting' to the deck. When they come in, she done give 'em some kind of hell, kicking her legs and wailing her arms all about. She scared some of 'em away…the cowards. The rest of them, in the commotion, started fighting one another-the dumb sons of bi-"

Zuko shot his hand out to grab the lying bastard by the throat, glaring at him. "You _will_ keep a civil tongue in my presence, Sea Rat. I will hear no more of this and I expect this…_mess_," he said, looking around at the fallen men, "to be cleaned up by the time I get back." Zuko released Luka from his grip, causing him to double over, trying to catch his breath. "I'll deal with you later."

"And what o' the wench?" Luka challenged, scowling at Zuko. "She done nearly killed half o' my men."

"What I do with the girl," Zuko spat, grabbing Katara's arm, "is my business; not yours. I'll deal with her as I see fit."

"Aye…Cap'n," Luka sneered, watching Zuko walk determinedly out of the brig with the girl in hand. "I'll have you yet, my sweet..." he said to himself.

* * *

"Where are you taking me!" Katara snapped, trying to wrench her arm out of the firebender's vice-like grip.

"My bedchambers," he answered, his voice edged with anger. Before Katara had time to get a single word out of her mouth, the young prince opened the door to his quarters and threw her in, pushing her towards the large four-post bed in the middle of the room before turning around and locking the door.

As he finished, he turned to face her, his eyes roaming over her body slowly.

"Get on the bed," he said coldly.


	11. The Prince's Offer

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I kind of lost my groove for a while _and _I've been swamped with homework. College sucks.

Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story, for I truly do appreciate it. However, I would especially like to thank those who have not only read but have taken the little extra time to review, as well. My gratitude is unbounded. I know that in today's day and age life waits for no one and we are all kept on a tight and busy schedule; therefore, I commend those of you who have commented on my work. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Katara's knees almost gave way when she heard the deafening sound of the bolt lock into place. She was weak, she was tired, and she was in pain. She'd been through hell and back all in one day and felt as though she would pass out at any moment—she had reached her limit.

She would have been completely lost in the large room had it not been for the few flickering candles scattered through out, shedding just enough dim lighting in the darkness to make out that the firebender had pushed her towards a rather large four-post bed.

He turned towards her in dead silence, and she could feel his eyes raking over her body, slowly looking her up and down before she heard him say, "Get on the bed."

Panic bolted through the young Water Tribe warrior like a current of electricity, paralyzing her.

_No. He wouldn't—he can't._

Katara could feel her ears burning and her eyes welling with tears that she would never shed. She knew that, in her condition, she would not have the strength to fight the Fire Nation prince's advances if he intended to…take her. But, by Yue, she would fight with every ounce of strength in her body until there was nothing left before she let the son of Fire Lord Ozai destroy her honour.

"_Now_, Water Peasant. I don't have all day," he spoke icily, stepping towards her; the dim lighting of the candles yielding a soft yet menacing glow to his expressionless face.

Katara, in turn, stepped back. "Why?"

"Let me remind you that you have no authority here, and as per our negotiation, you are to keep your inquiries to yourself."

"And let _me_ remind you, Prince Zuko, that our terms are no longer valid. They were only applicable to our former situation. My brother is alive and I am…here. Therefore, our aggrement has run its course," she almost shouted, inching towards him as her temper flared.

"True as that may be," he smirked, "it does not change the fact that you are _my_ prisoner aboard _my _ship and surrounded by _my _men. Now get on the damn bed!"

"No!"

"Look, Waterbender, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be," he sneered, grabbing her by the upper arm.

"Let go of me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." Katara slowly ceased her struggling as she saw her enemy's face soften. He had fooled her more than once in the past, deceiving her with his mask of innocence and truth, and didn't know whether to trust him or not. She was torn.

"It will be quick and the pain will be brief," he whispered. "You have my word that I will try not to bring you any unnecessary discomfort."

Katara's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" She pried his hand off of her, putting as much distance between him and herself as possible. "Just stay away from me," she threatened.

"I was just trying to make your _stay_ here as comfortable as possible under the circumstances. You're going to have to get it over with sooner or later. I was simply offering _my _services to make it a little more pleasant."

"Ugh!" Katara scoffed, disgusted. "I don't want _anything _from you—especially that!"

"It's either me or one of my men. Your choice," he spoke lowly; his voice cold and unyielding.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I purposefully left this chapter short and ambiguous or up for interpretation. I promise that the next chapter will be **four times** as long and will reveal the true intent behind Zuko's "offer". The next chapter will involve: Zuko, Katara, Iroh, Luka, Azula, Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I can update because then I know if I'm headed in the right direction or if I need to change something.

**Please review**


	12. Making Amends

**CHAPTER 12**

**Recap:**

"_I'm not going to hurt you." Katara stopped her struggling as she saw her enemy's face soften. He had fooled her more than once in the past, deceiving her with his mask of innocence and truth, and didn't know whether to trust him or not. She was torn._

"_It will be quick and the pain will be brief," he whispered. "You have my word that I will try not to bring you any unnecessary discomfort."_

_Katara's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" She pried his hand off of her, putting as much distance between him and herself as possible. "Just stay away from me," she threatened._

"_I was just trying to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. You're going to have to get it over with sooner or later. I was simply offering my services to make it a little more pleasant."_

"_Ugh!" Katara scoffed, disgusted. "I don't want __**anything **__from you—especially that!"_

"_It's either me or one of my men. Your choice," he spoke lowly, his voice tinged with anger._

* * *

"You are one sick freak!" the waterbender shouted, folding her arms about her in an unconscious, stubborn defense.

"How am I a 'sick freak'? I was trying to be civil, trying to treat you with respect!" Zuko spoke, glowering as he advanced towards her. He wasn't use to it but he was really trying to follow Uncle's advice and see to it that Katara's needs were met. Surely, there was nothing wrong in that.

"Well, I don't want the kind of 'respect' that you're offering me!"

"What in Agni's name are you talking about!"

"How dare you ask me to choose between you and one of those _animals _to…you know!"

"Know what?" he asked through clench teeth, watching the waterbender's face turn from infuriated to extremely panicked, a soft blush tingeing her cheeks.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she snarled; the subtle glow of light in the room making her eyes seem like smoldering embers.

_She looks so hot right now…_

_Focus, Zuko!_

"NO," Zuko spoke icily, the candles in the room suddenly blazing as he threw a small table out of the way to meet Katara, grabbing her roughly, "I _don't_ know what your t—"

Zuko stopped mid-sentence, staring into the worried, cobalt blue eyes of the waterbender as a wave of understanding washed over him. Zuko could kick himself for his stupidity. He could not believe what he had just said, or, better yet, what he had just done.

_No wonder she's so high strung… you just __**propositioned**__ her, idiot!_

After what seemed like a lifetime, Zuko broke the awkward silence between them, choosing his words carefully.

"I did not mean…_that_."

"What did you mean, then, if not _that_?" she spoke, wary of his change in tone and behavior.

"Calm yourself, Waterbender. I meant your _wounds_," he sighed, watching her breathing come normal again. "I would have them cleaned and mended before they become infected. The last thing I need is the Avatar's best friend dying on me."

"I see," she spoke cautiously, averting her eyes in obvious embarrassment.

"So, would you…_kindly_," he breathed, choking on the last word, "seat yourself on the bed?"

To his great surprise, she acquiesced with out word of complaint; her face expressionless as she moved to sit on the left edge of the lush, cushioned bed, facing the door. "Very well."

"Thank Agni," he mumbled under his breath, setting ablaze a growing flame in the modest fireplace adjacent to the foot of the bed, illuminating the room with its soft, dusty-rose radiance. He walked to stand in front of the waterbender; her head slightly turned and fixated on the metal wall by the bed head.

He hadn't really paid any attention to the extent of her bodily harm until now as he saw her fully by the light of the fire. She looked as though she had been attacked by wild dogs. Her bottom lip was cut in the corner, blood smeared down to her chin; on her shoulders and wrists were bruises the shape of fingerprints where the bastards had tried to hold her down; and on her legs and back were faint, long red grooves—scratch marks left by her assailants in their violent passion.

Looking at her now—the way her slender shoulders hunched over, her hands placed dejectedly in her lap with her eyes seemingly so far away—she seemed so helpless, so fragile, and all Zuko wanted to was comfort her. And yet, he couldn't. He knew that that was a line he could never cross…as much as he wanted to. He hated himself for feeling this way...for feeling weak, but he couldn't help it.

"You're hurt pretty badly—"

"Go figure," she spoke sarcastically, staring up at him with challenging eyes.

"Do not try my patience, Water Peasant," he warned. She said nothing. "I will send for water to clean your wounds but I would have your word that you will not bend."

"And if I refuse?" she questioned. "What—you'll leave me to rot?"

"No, I would still see to it that your wounds are attended to. But if you refuse to cooperate I _will _have you bound in chains. It's your decision."

"Fine," she spat lowly. "Do what you must."

Zuko acknowledged her consent with a curt nod, opening the heavy door a crack as he bid a young hand to bring a bowl of water and a few rags. Within seconds, the boy appeared again with the supplies, handing them to Zuko before scurrying off.

* * *

"Sokka! Katara!" Aang called once more, descending from his glider onto the dewy morning grass next to Toph. They had been up since daybreak searching for their two companions who had mysteriously disappeared into the night.

"Maybe you should give it a rest, Twinkle Toes. I'm sure they're fine. Sokka probably went scouring for food and Katara must've followed after him."

"No," the young monk breathed agitatedly, furrowing his brows. "Katara would never leave without letting us know, and Sokka would never get up this early in the first place. Something _must_ have happened."

"Well, Sugar Queen _is_ a waterbender and Snoozles loves his meat—maybe he went fishing. Did you check by the lake?" Toph offered coolly.

Aang smacked himself right in the center of his forehead, groaning in frustration. "No," he ground out.

"I figured as much," the Blind Bandit taunted. "Leave it to the Avatar to forget that his girlfriend is a waterbender."

"Hey! She's not my—"

"Quiet," he heard her say, crouching low to dirt path before them. "Do you feel that?" she asked, clenching and unclenching her toes before the road.

"What's wrong?"

"It feels like someone…"

"What?" he spoke anxiously, kneeling next to her and concentrating on the vibrations of the earth.

"It feels like someone falling and trying to get back up again." Aang watched as Toph rose from the ground, closing her eyes and shifting her right foot forward in concentration. "Come on," she said, grabbing the edge of his tunic all of a sudden, breaking out into a run.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know actually; I'm just following the vibrations, and I think they're coming from the lake. Whoever or whatever's out there is hurt and might need our help."

* * *

Katara grimaced as the cloth made contact with her open cut, pulling her hand back out of natural instinct.

"Stop moving," the firebender warned, holding her arm firmly. She tried her best to keep from moving upon seeing how painstakingly gentle he was trying to be with her, but every now and then she would jerk back in pain.

"I see you got your necklace back," she heard him say, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes," she replied curtly, remembering that he was the one who kept it from her in the first place.

"Well… uh…" he mumbled awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to say next and definitely not wanting to venture any further in their current topic. Katara decided to be merciful and end his suffering, as much as she liked to see him squirm.

"I'd rather not talk about this right now, if you don't mind," she spoke quickly. "I think it's a conversation best saved for another time."

They continued in silence for a while—Zuko diligently applying his ministrations on Katara—before she broke out in a small chuckle.

"What's so funny. I don't see how anyone in your situation could be laughing right now," he spoke, wringing the rag dry from the now blood-tinted water in the bowl.

"I wasn't laughing. I was just thinking that fate has a funny sense of humor."

Zuko arched right brow in curiosity, running the damp cloth lightly from the tips of her fingers to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, cleaning away any excess blood left behind. "Meaning?"

"Remember when I stole that stupid waterbending scroll and I ran into the pirates?" He nodded. "I just remembered that you said you'd save me from them, but instead you tied me to a tree."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"No, I don't think that's something I'll ever forget. But what's really ironic is that you offered to save me from pirates then only to give me to them last night," she finished sadly.

Zuko said nothing for a while, keeping his eyes low as he turned his attention to her other arm. He looked so indifferent, so uncaring that Katara might as well have talked to a wall.

He rang the excess water out of the cloth again before he finally spoke, looking her right in her eyes.

"I never meant for…_this_," he said, looking her up and down briefly, "to happen to you. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" she scoffed disbelievingly.

"Let's get one thing straight, Waterbender: I don't apologize to anyone—especially dirty Water Tribe peasants like you."

"So if that wasn't an apology, what was it?" she challenged.

"I think that it would be beneficial to your _health_ if you stopped asking stupid questions, now," he breathed, clearing away the blood on her forehead roughly.

"Careful!" she exclaimed.

"Don't tell me what to do," he threatened, but, nevertheless, eased his touch.

* * *

Aang was just as fit as any other person on the planet, if not physically superior—he was the Avatar for crying out loud!—but trying to keep up with Toph was beginning to be quite a challenge. For having such stubby, short legs, that girl could move! She ran at a neck-break pace to the point where Aang had to use his glider just to keep up with her. After following her through a mile of knee-high grass and dense foliage through the encompassing forest, Aang met her by the edge of the clearing near the lake, completely still.

"What's wrong, Toph?" he asked worriedly, descending to the ground.

"I don't know," she said, frustration in her voice. "I can't feel the vibrations anymore. It's like they just…stopped."

Aang scanned the distance for any sign of life, walking a few steps ahead of Toph.

"Oh, no," he gasped softly to himself. But Toph heard his exclamation and came up from behind to stand next to him, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Well? What do you see, Twinkle Toes?" she asked, and Aang could hear the faint trace of panicked concern in her voice.

He gulped, trying to process the horrific sight he beheld. "It's Sokka."

* * *

"Who is that woman?" Katara asked, noting the small portrait of a matronly lady whose frame was facing towards the wall near the door. "She's very beautiful."

Katara saw her captor clench his jaw, the cords of his neck becoming well defined before he answered curtly. "She was the queen of the Fire Nation; Fire Lady Ursa. My mother."

'_Was'?_

Katara couldn't help but notice the subtle gleam of happiness in the woman's eyes and a smile playing around the corner of her lips. For some reason, looking at the picture made Katara feel relaxed and at ease, as though all the troubles of the world had just melted away. She felt a strange kinship to the mysterious queen—as though she had seen or known her from elsewhere— and would have liked to meet her one day.

"She looks so happy," Katara remarked, more to herself than to the firebender.

"Those were better times…" he whispered to himself, dabbing gently at the corner of her lips to remove the last remnants of crusted, dried blood from her face.

"Is she the reason you're trying so hard to get back home?" Katara asked, quickly looking away when she realized that she had actually spoken her thought out loud.

To her disbelief, the firebender actually answered back; his voice strangely calm. "No. I just miss my home; is that so hard to understand?"

It was then Katara realized how much she had missed her home as well. She missed those carefree times when she and Sokka would go penguin sledding, not worrying about any war or any missing Avatar. She longed to slide on those icy banks near the edge of the sea and touch those cold, snowy pillars which defended her homeland.

"I guess not," she answered in a small voice, looking into his warm amber eyes.

* * *

Sokka drank hastily from the wobbling orb of water that Aang had bended out of the lake, his features becoming less ashen and more animated.

"So what'd you do this time, Snoozles?" Toph asked sarcastically, trying to mask her concern with humor as she mockingly punched him in the leg.

"Ah!" he screamed.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, Toph; you didn't know."

"Sokka, what's wrong?" the tattooed monk breathed, his voice filled with alarm.

"My leg—it's broken. She was just about finished healing me when he took her. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't," replied Sokka, casting his eyes downward and clenching his teeth in pain as he clutched his leg.

"Who took who, Sokka?…Where's Katara?" the young monk asked warily, as if he already knew the answer.

"He has her, Aang," the frustrated warrior boy almost shouted, mad at the world and everyone in it.

"Who?" Aang asked desperately.

"Zuko," he spat.

* * *

Zuko shifted awkwardly in front of his captive, somehow unable to control his body temperature and feeling warmer than usual. He quickly left her side only once to ask for a fresh bowl of water and some clean rags. He returned to her with the contents in hand, staring at her uncomfortably.

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive due to his change in behavior.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to ask her; and he prayed to Agni that he wouldn't have to.

He cleared his throat. "I've cleaned most of your wounds and they will heal in time," he stated, looking at everything else in the room except for her eyes. "There's just one order of business left to attend to," he finished, motioning to her thighs with his eyes. He saw her follow him with her eyes to the specified region and then look at him confusedly.

"What 'order of business'?" she asked cautiously, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Don't make me say it," he plead in a curt voice, sweat beading on his forehead.

_Please don't make me say it._

"Say what?"

_For the love of Agni…I'm going to have to say it._

"I..."

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat again, trying to avoid eye contact with her again.

"Oh, just spill it already!" she shouted, frustrated by his constant mood swings.

"I need you to open your legs for me," he said quickly, his voice low and authoritative.

* * *

_We'll be making port tomorrow on a small isle near Kyoshi Island and the Eastern Air Temple. Meet me tomorrow at midnight to discuss our negotiation concerning the Fire Prince. Don't be late._

_ Your faithful servant,_

_ Luka_

Luka tied the tiny parchment to the foot of its feathered carrier, confident that the note would reach it's intended in the matter of a few hours by the wings of the swift Fire Hawk. He grinned slyly to himself, anticipating his meeting tomorrow night. He would get his revenge on the Fire Bastard and the Water Wench yet…all he had to do was wait.

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?" the waterbender exclaimed, nearly jumping off of the bed before he tried to restrain her.

"I need to clean the gash on your thigh!" Zuko amended, embarrassed and angry at himself that he felt so uncomfortable around her right now. "And the only way I can do that is if you open your legs. So, would you sit down!" he commanded.

"I'll sit down," she countered. "But if you try _anything_ I swear I will try my damndest to end you," she finished evenly, her cold voice laced with the promise of mortal, bodily harm.

Zuko placed the bowl of water next to him as she finished speaking, glaring at her.

"You're in no position to give orders, Waterbender," he spoke roughly, wrenching her thighs apart as he slid to the floor. "Remember that."

Zuko felt himself take an unconscious, deep breath as he knelt in front of her. Some men would describe his situation as a godsend; he described it as the most vile torture known to man. There he was with his face positioned in between her exotic legs and only a few inches away from her womanhood, giving him a tempting view of her feminine assets…and he couldn't even have her. In that moment, he wanted to taste her—he wanted to tear off her bindings and make her moan for him all night long.

He shuddered slightly, feeling himself tense up with the erotic images that filled his mind. He needed to calm down and focus on the task at hand.

_I'm going to die…_

* * *

Katara was getting fed up with the firebender's mood swings. Usually, she could figure just exactly how her enemies thought and felt, making it simple to understand their strategies and find out their weak points. With Zuko it was a whole other story. One minute he was cruel to the point where he was evil and the next he…well he wasn't so bad.

He was a puzzle and she enjoyed challenges. Before their time together was over, she'd figure him out. But for right now, he was annoying the life out of her.

She felt his slide up the edge of her thigh and his face lean in closer. The feeling of his hot breath on her womanhood made her strangle a sudden and unexpected gasp in her throat.

"I can't believe these bastards did this to you," she heard him mumble ruefully, cleaning away the excess blood, dirt, and skin from the afflicted area gently.

"It wasn't them," she stated evenly.

He looked up at her. "What?"

"I said that it wasn't them. You did this."

He seemed to accept her response without question, clenching his jaw. "When?"

"When you broke out of the ice a shard sliced through my leg."

He didn't say anything to her, only holding her eyes in his steady gaze, and she could swear that—if only for a moment—she saw something like remorse or guilt flash across his face.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt him nuzzle the side of her thigh and place a tender kiss on the gash. But then, she felt his other hand slowly trail its way through her other leg, starting from her toes to the curvature of her calf to the soft plane her inner thigh…still heading northward.

"Relax," she thought she heard him say.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter of my story. I got some great advice and comments to which I will employ in my writing, so I truly do appreciate it. I can't thank you enough.

**Please review **


	13. Zuko's Shame

**CHAPTER 13**

**Recap:**

"_I can't believe these bastards did this to you," she heard him mumble ruefully, cleaning away the excess blood, dirt, and skin from the afflicted area gently._

"_It wasn't them," she stated evenly._

_He looked up at her. "What?"_

"_I said that it wasn't them. You did this."_

_He seemed to accept her response without question, clenching his jaw. "When?"_

"_When you broke out of the ice a shard sliced through my leg."_

_He didn't say anything to her, only holding her eyes in his steady gaze, and she could swear that—if only for a moment—she saw something like remorse or guilt flash across his face._

_Before she knew what was happening, she felt him nuzzle the side of her thigh and place a tender kiss on the gash. But then, she felt his other hand slowly trail its way through her other leg, starting from her toes to the curvature of her calf to the soft plane her inner thigh…still heading northward. _

"_Relax," she thought she heard him say._

* * *

For the first time in his life, Zuko felt something like a sharp pain twist in the pit of his stomach, something that made him feel sick with shame: guilt. He felt this inexplicable need to make the waterbender understand that he wasn't the horrific beast that she made him out to be, and, while he would never admit it, he _was_ genuinely sorry for what he had done to her.

He didn't know how to express himself without seeming weak. Besides his mother, the only affection he had ever received was from his uncle, and that wasn't really helpful to him in his situation. Their's was a special relationship where the words of appreciation and love were never spoken but always silently acknowledged.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was caressing her thigh in small circles with his thumb, and, from that, it led to a strangely unexpected tender kiss that Zuko thought himself incapable of. He had only spent a single day with her and already he was changing…he was losing himself.

She smelled like the woodsy oaks, the sweet wildflowers, and the salty earth; and she tasted like the crisp, sparkling water from a running stream. He couldn't get enough of her.

Pretty soon, all reason flew out of the window, and he could feel the fire within himself slowly spreading all over his body—burning through his soul, his judgment, and his sense of right and wrong.

He was lost.

* * *

At first, Katara acknowledged his tender touch as an act of remorse, as an unspoken apology, and admitted to herself that she loved the way his fingers just barely grazed over her skin like a wispy feather; but then, when he didn't stop, and his fingers continued their northbound journey, she began to get nervous.

She didn't know how she felt about him. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. When she challenged him, he didn't back down like some of the others whom she had encountered in the past, and when she fought him, he didn't hold back just because she was a girl—no, he gave it his all, and she admired that about him. On the other hand, he had literally killed her brother right in front of her, had kidnapped her, and was keeping her prisoner in order to capture her best friend and deliver him to the Fire Nation…and yet, he let her heal Sokka, had taken her away from the crew, and had personally seen to her wounds.

He was frustratingly complex, and, while she knew she should hate him, she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't as cruel as he led on to be.

All of a sudden, she felt his body temperature spike dramatically and she winced in pain as she felt her skin begin to burn under the firebender's caressing fingertips.

"Zuko," she said, pulling her leg upward to shake off his unwanted advances and gain his attention. He only ignored her, still caressing her thigh, his eyes fixed on the long, open gash he had left her.

"Zuko, stop," she commanded, feeling his hand slide dangerously close to the edge of her under-bindings as his nose traced the curvature of her knee. He didn't seem to hear her, his dark eyes glazed over like hard, glittering coal.

"ZUKO!" she shouted, finally kicking him off of her.

"You witch! What the hell was that for?" he growled, snapping out of his daze and coming to.

"What do you mean 'what the hell was that for'? What the hell is wrong with _you_? Don't you have any respect?"

"Understand this one thing, Waterbender: I command _your _respect—not the other way around," he spoke coldly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're _my _prisoner, on _my _ship, in _my bedroom_. I can do _whatever _I want to do to you _whenever _I want to," he finished meaningfully.

"You know, I never saw the point in you trying to 'regain your honor'," she argued hotly, mockingly imitating Zuko, "when you clearly never had any to begin with!"

"How dare you!" he growled, yanking the back of her head by a fistful of hair and throwing on top of his bed. Before she could think, he felt him snake his hand around one of her ankles, dragging her onto the middle of the mattress and onto her back.

She tried to get up but he held her down, covering her body with his as he climbed on top of her to pin down her fighting arms.

"NO!" she screamed, increasing her fight against him tenfold as she felt his large hand tug against her intricately wrapped under-bindings.

"I'll show you how much respect I have," he hissed against her ear, wrenching down her under-bindings until he had exposed her prominent hip bones. "You should've just kept your mouth shut."

Katara managed to twist one of her hands out of the firebender's iron grasp and strike him forcefully across his face, surprising him just enough in order to escape his hold and get off the bed.

Frantically, she made her way to the solid steel door, her hand on the bolt of the lock when a muscled arm stole around the girth of her slender waist and pushed her onto a small fur rug in front of the fire place. She started to raise up on her knees when he came from behind her, forcing her back down on to her stomach with his fingers woven between the crevices of hers.

"No. Stop!" she screamed into the fur of the rug, realizing that he was cutting through her breast-bindings when she felt the cool air kiss the warm skin on her back and the material slacken around her. He had cut more than half-way through her undergarment when he abruptly stopped, throwing his knife away from him and stretching against the full length of her. He ran his hand over her exposed skin and swept her hair away to the other side of neck, giving him full access to her right ear.

"If I wanted to, I could have taken you since the moment you stepped foot onto this ship" he whispered slowly, his hot breath brushing against her jaw line, "I could have just torn your clothes off, use you until you were sore, and then hand you over to the crew…but I didn't," he emphasized and Katara shuddered at the realization of his words. "So don't you _ever _question my honor again."

As soon as he finished speaking, a loud knocking sounded from the door, making the firebender remove himself from his captive.

"Don't move."

He walked steadily towards the noise, never once casting a backward glance in her direction, and unbolted the door. Before his hand even reached the handle, the door flew open, and the young prince's eyes met a familiar but furious face.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh scolded angrily, charging into the room. "What have you done? Where is the young lady?" he accused hotly, scowling at his nephew.

"What are you talking about, Uncle?" Zuko sighed, not really interested in what his uncle had to say.

"No matter how solid these walls are, nephew, they are not so thick and dense that they cannot find a way to talk."

"You know I have no idea what you just said, so you might as well speak clearly."

"Rumor spreads like wildfire, here, so I want the truth," spoke Iroh, furrowing his brows. "I have just received word that you…_violated_ the Avatar's friend. Is this true, Zuko?" he asked worriedly, looking straight into the young firebender's amber eyes.

* * *

"No, Uncle," Zuko stated definitively, "It is not. See for yourself," he spoke, sidestepping out of the way to reveal the waterbender lying on her stomach by the warmth of the fireplace.

Iroh's eyes widened as he saw the waterbender, her undergarments torn and disheveled, struggling to get up but falling to her knees. He rushed towards her, concern apparent in his features, as he gently helped her to her feet.

"I know you, don't I?" the waterbender asked upon seeing her elderly aide's face. "We've met before… haven't we?"

Iroh smiled as she stood before him, clasping her hand lightly in both of his. "Yes, I'm glad you remembered Master Waterbender. I was there when my foolish nephew tied you to a tree, I'm afraid," he chuckled ruefully, his rounded belly shaking. "My name is Iroh, my dear. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

This time it was she who smiled. "My name is Katara, General Iroh."

"Katara. What a lovely name—isn't it nephew?" Zuko simply rolled his eyes. "But, please, call me Uncle or Iroh—there is no need for formality here," he offered pleasantly.

"Very well…Iroh."

Iroh's eyes lit up at her compliance, offering her the crook of his arm as he led her to the door where Zuko stood.

"And _where _are you two going?" Zuko asked hotly, stepping in front of his Uncle as Iroh opened the bedroom door with Katara in hand.

"Master Katara," Iroh breathed sternly, going around his nephew to step into the corridor, "will be joining me above deck for a cup of ginseng tea, at which time _you _will provide a suitable room for her upon her return."

"She will be shackled and chained below deck in the brig as every prisoner should be when she returns, Uncle," Zuko half-shouted. Before Iroh argued, he walked a few paces out of the corridor and called for a young boy named Baki. In no time at all, Baki came skidding through the passage, just barely stopping in front of Iroh.

"You called for me, General?" the little boy—no more than ten—asked.

"Baki," Iroh smiled, "how many times must I ask you to call me "Iroh" ?"

"Oops! Sorry I forgot!" he gasped, blushing as he clasped a hand over his mouth

"That's okay. I have an important job for you. Would you please take Miss Katara up to the helm by the Pai Sho table and prepare the tea?"

The boy nodded eagerly.

"Thank you, my boy. Wait out in the corridor and I will send her out to you."

"Okay," the boy grinned, walking happily to the end of the corridor to await his guest.

"Miss Katara," he spoke, turning towards the young waterbender and pointing to the litte boy, "Baki will escort you to the helm of the ship where I shall join you shortly." He saw the hesitation in her crystal blue eyes and squeezed her hand affectionately. "I assure you that you will be perfectly safe with him—and he happens to be very good company. Here, take this" he spoke, rummaging through Zuko's drawers and handing her a large, plain red shirt that was just long enough to reach the top of her knees.

She nodded, putting the shirt over her undergarments, and walked towards the boy where he introduced himself and gallantly offered him her arm, guiding her up the stairs to the deck. Iroh bit his lip in effort to keep from laughing out loud when he saw that the lovely waterbender had to lean over to the side in order to place her arm in his. He smiled slightly to himself, happy that the boy had actually used what gallantry he had taught him in their time together.

His smile disappeared though as he slipped back into Zuko's room, sliding the door shut for the sake of privacy.

"Zuko," he spoke gravely, turning towards his nephew, "you have some explaining to do."

"What must I explain? I did nothing," the young prince offered coolly, learning against his bed post with his arms crossed before him.

"Why were you yelling at Miss Katara, then?" he countered.

"I was cleaning a gash on her leg when…when things got out of hand and she slapped me for it."

"Prince Zuko," Iroh sighed, shaking his head with obvious disappointment. "How did she end up on the floor?"

"I—," the banished prince began, casting his eyes downward as he spoke. "I got angry. I lost control," he admitted.

"Zuko, you didn't—"

"No! I already told you that nothing happened. I only threatened to do _that_ to her."

"It seems to me that you did more than just threaten, nephew. Her clothes were—"

"She questioned my honor, Uncle!" Zuko shouted, trying to defend his less than noble actions.

"Nevertheless, Zuko," Iroh spoke angrily, "you had no right to do what you did. You have shamed me. Today, you acted more like Ozai's son than Ursa's."

"Don't bring her into this," Zuko warned.

"You must face the consequences of your actions, nephew. What would your mother think if she were here today?"

"ENOUGH!" Zuko growled, shooting a fireball into the wall. "I don't want to hear anything else—especially if it has to do with my mother. Secondly, the water peasant will stay in a room on the lower level until I can figure out what to do with her."

"Zuko," Unlce admonished, "I do not think that is a wise—"

"She will stay there or she will stay in the brig," Zuko replied coldly, cutting off his uncle.

Iroh didn't have a choice in the matter; he could do nothing but try to reason with his foolish nephew.

"She will need clothes, Zuko," Iroh stated.

"I will make sure that she is amply provided for when we make port tomorrow," he conceded.

Iroh nodded gravely, walking out into the corridor. "You might as well learn to be civil towards her, nephew. She's going to be here for a while, and, from what I've seen, she can hold her own. Even against you," he shouted behind his back, ascending up the stairs that led to the deck.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. I know this was a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless!

**Please Review**


	14. Taming the Beast

CHAPTER 14

**Recap:**

"_She questioned my honor, Uncle!" Zuko shouted, trying to defend his less than noble actions._

"_Nevertheless, Zuko," Iroh spoke angrily, "you had no right to do what you did. You have shamed me. Today, you acted more like Ozai's son than Ursa's."_

"_Don't bring her into this," Zuko warned._

"_You must face the consequences of your actions, nephew. What would your mother think if she were here today?"_

"_ENOUGH!" Zuko growled, shooting a fireball into the wall. "I don't want to hear anything else—especially if it has to do with my mother. Secondly, the water peasant will stay in a room on the lower level until I can figure out what to do with her."_

"_Zuko," Unlce admonished, "I do not think that is a wise—"_

"_She will stay there or she will stay in the brig," Zuko replied coldly, cutting off his uncle…_

_Iroh nodded gravely, walking out into the corridor. "You might as well learn to be civil towards her, nephew. She's going to be here for a while, and, from what I've seen, she can hold her own. Even against you," he shouted behind his back, ascending up the stairs that led to the deck._

* * *

Zuko leaned against the railing of the deck, his back turned towards Uncle and the waterbender as he peered out into the glittering sea in the face of the sunset.

He could not bring himself to look either in the eye. Every time he mustered the courage and conviction to join them, he kept hearing Uncle's words ringing in his ears: "…_You have shamed me. Today, you acted more like Ozai's son than Ursa's."_

Zuko couldn't believe the way he had lost his temper with the waterbender. He had acted like a deranged, sex-driven monster and had no doubt that he had truly scared her—whether she would admit to it or not. He was ashamed of himself.

Looking at the white-crested, billowing waves warring in the deep reminded him of himself. He hated feeling angry all the time and he hated hurting everyone he came in contact with—Uncle, Mai, Jin…the waterbender, but that was who he was; it was in his nature.

He was a prince of the Fire Nation, a leader, a soldier—how was he supposed to act? Growing up, he had always learned that anger and hatred were what drove a firebender to be powerful, and that if you were anything less than cruel, you were weak.

And then, he remembered his mother, Ursa. She was so beautiful, kind, and loving that it pained Zuko to wonder what she would think of him if she saw him today. Before she left, she had always taught Zuko that respect and compassion were not weaknesses but the very foundation of being a strong human being, referring Uncle Iroh to him as a prime example. It was upon reminiscing on this faint memory, that he vowed to himself that he would do his very best to keep his temper in check and learn to control his emotions.

He would not let himself turn into a monster.

* * *

"General Iroh—," Katara began.

"Iroh, my dear," he reminded her, looking up briefly from his hot cup of tea.

"Iroh," she smiled, "I cannot thank you enough for your kindness, but I'm afraid I must ask you a serious question, and I hope that you will not be offended."

"Oh?" he remarked, blowing his tea before taking another sip.

"Are you really related to _him_?" she spoke, jutting her chin in Zuko's direction. "I find it hard to believe that such a compassionate and, well, mellow man such as yourself could be his uncle. Are you sure there wasn't some kind of mix-up in the palace when he was born? Is it not possible that maybe someone stole the _real _heir to the throne?" she leaned in and whispered, narrowing her eyes like she was divulging a great secret.

Katara saw the retired Fire Nation general stop mid-way from bringing the ginseng tea to his lips and stare at her wide-eyed. She shifted in her seat a bit under his gaze, regretful that she had even asked the question. She was really beginning to sound like Sokka.

"I'm sorry. That was very rude of—," she began to apologize but was cut off by her companions burst of raucous laughter, gaining a speculative glance from the prince.

He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, putting a hand over his robe to steady his rumbling belly as he continued to chuckle.

"Don't apologize, my dear," he smiled, calming himself. "You are the first person to have the courage to ask what so many before you have only dared to think."

She stared at him, dumbfounded by his reaction to her inquiry. "Umm…thank you…I guess?"

He nodded. "As for your question: yes, I am absolutely certain that I am, indeed, Zuko's uncle."

"It doesn't make any sense," she replied. "He's so _different _from you."

"My young nephew has had a difficult life," Iroh explained, pouring more tea into his cup. "More tea?" he asked her.

"No, thank you."

"His mother left the Fire Nation when he was but a child, and he was left in the care of Fire Lord Ozai and my niece, Princess Azula. And, as you can see by this war, they are not the most…humane of people."

She nodded slowly, looking into Iroh's sad and reflective eyes. "Is that how Zuko got his scar?"

"Yes," Iroh answered softly, looking down into his cup of tea pensively. "I had allowed Zuko to accompany to a war meeting years ago, though I thought it unwise. During the meeting, one of the war general proposed a tactic that would have unnecessarily sacrificed the lives of many good Fire Nation soldiers—some including Zuko's friends. I had told my nephew before hand to hold his tongue, but, alas, when the time came, he did not listen. He spoke out of turn, openly rebuking the strategy and insulting the council…." Iroh stopped to sip his tea.

"He was just trying to protect his people…what happened?"

"Things got out of hand, and Zuko and the general agreed to an Agni Kai."

"Agni Kai?" she asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"A firebending duel to the death."

Katara gasped, unconsciously clasping a hand softly over her mouth.

"At the Agni Kai, Zuko assumed that he would be dueling the general that he had spoken out against, but, unfortunately, he soon found out that that wasn't the case…"

"How can that be—it was _they_ who agreed to the stupid fight in the first place. If it wasn't the general he was fighting, who was it?"

"The Fire Lord. Although it was the general to whom Zuko had shown insubordination, he had insulted Ozai's war council, and, in turn, Ozai."

"You're not saying that—"

Iroh nodded his head gravely. "Yes."

"But his own son…"

"When Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to fight him, he refused to raise his hand against him. Ozai demanded that he fight him, but still Zuko refused."

"Why?"

"Miss Katara, I don't have to ask you whether or not you love for father, for I can see it in your eyes as plain as day," She nodded. "but even if you didn't, would you ever raise your hand against him?" She shook her head solemnly. "It is for that selfsame reason that Zuko would not fight. Ozai was his father, and what's more, challenging the Fire Lord is an act of treason punishable by death…"

"He had no choice."

"No, he never had a choice. Ozai took his son's refusal as an act of cowardice, and even as Zuko pled for his father's mercy and forgiveness…he burned him. He scarred him to remind Zuko of his shame and banished him to teach him respect, stating that suffering would be his teacher…Zuko was only thirteen years old when it happened."

"I never…"

"He doesn't tell _anyone_," Iroh breathed, drinking the last remnants of his tea. "It is too painful for him, you see. He still sees his actions that day as a mark of shame rather than a show of respect and dignity."

"I see," Katara breathed, taking in all the information.

"Please, don't let Zuko know that I told you. It would only anger him."

"Of course. You have my word," she stated solemnly.

Iroh smiled, completely sure that his secret was safe.

"Zuko had told me earlier that his mother had left when he was younger, and you relayed that same information to me again just now…so…what happened to her? I feel as though I have seen her elsewhere, as though I know her."

Iroh looked at Katara with a strange glint of knowing gleaming in his eyes. "I would gladly tell you, Miss Katara, but I don't believe that it is my place to say."

"Oh," she breathed, looking at the tall, sulking Fire Prince leaning against the railing of the deck. She couldn't imagine having a father like Ozai or a sister like Azula. But still…

"However, I think your father would be more suited to answer your question," Iroh spoke hesitantly, snapping Katara out of her daze.

"My _father_? Chief Hakoda? What does he have to do with any of this?" she asked quickly, surprise and suspicion crossing her features.

"Oh, he has more to do with this than you know, my young waterbender, and only he will be able to give you the answer that you seek."

"I don't understand," she spoke, furrowing her brows in frustration.

"You will one day," he replied sagaciously, gazing upon his somber nephew like his beautiful guest.

"I know my nephew has done you a terrible wrong," Katara heard Iroh say, his wise, raspy voice forcing her to look at him, "and that you have every reason in the world to hate him, but maybe now you can understand just a little how miserable his life has been."

"I understand that Zuko lost his mother, and I know how painful that can be," she sighed, looking into Iroh's speculative eyes. "You see, I lost my mother, as well. Years back, Fire Nation soldiers raided my village and my mother lost her life."

Iroh squeezed her hand and a small smile spread across her face at his sincerity. "I'm sorry."

"But I didn't shut my self off from the world. I didn't force myself to hate everyone as a way to deal with the pain."

"Some people," Iroh said cautiously, "deal with pain differently. No two people mourn in the same way, my dear. Just the same, Zuko grew up without father or mother; at least you had Hakoda."

"Not exactly. My father left years ago along with the men of our tribe to fight against the Fire Nation in the war. Just as Zuko has grown without the guidance of his parents, so have I."

"It is not the same, Miss Katara. Your brother loves you and would give his life for you. Zuko has no one."

"He has you, doesn't he? I'm sorry Iroh, but there is nothing that you could say to me that would justify Zuko's actions."

"I do not wish to excuse my nephews actions, for I myself am shamed by them. I'm simply asking for your understanding…and for your patience."

"You have my understanding," Katara smiled, "but I'm going to have to work on the patience bit, though. It won't be easy for me—especially if it has to do with Zuko," she laughed.

Iroh chuckled. "Quite understandable. I thank you." Katara squeezed his hand, smiling.

As Katara and Iroh finished their conversation, the brooding prince approached them, his shadow blocking out the sun and looming over them.

"May I join you?" he asked, locking eyes with the Katara.

* * *

Sokka pouted his lips and crossed his arms like a little child who had just been scolded as the elderly healer spoke to him.

"Now, you'll have to stay in bed for one whole week," she explained firmly, wagging her finger at him. "I don't want to see you getting out of this bed for anything."

"But what if I need to—"

"No."

"But—"

"No 'buts'. If you cause yourself to strain you leg, you may never walk again, and my great, granddaughter would be devastated! Now do you want that?"

"No," he pouted.

"Then stop complaining!"

"Awww!" he groaned, pulling at his loose hair. "Aang, a little help here?"

"What?" Aang asked innocently. "You have to do what she says Sokka. I can't make her heal you any faster than she's trying."

"But you're the Avatar," Sokka replied, as though it were supposed to mean something.

"The Avatar has no power here," the old lady spoke quickly. "The only powers that are going to help you are time and patience."

Toph snickered in the corner of the hut, trying to hold back her laughter.

"What are you laughing at, Earthbender?" Sokka almost screamed, his eyes bulging out of his eyes.

Toph broke out in unbounded laughter, clutching at her stomach. "Looks like you got your wish, Snoozles. Now you can sleep in everyday, all day!"

"I hope you're ALL enjoying this," he moped, jutting out his bottom lip. This made Toph laugh even more.

Aang placed a small hand on his shoulder, looking at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry that you're uncomfortable, Sokka, but look on the bright side, at least you'll be able to walk in a couple of days," the young monk offered. "And, besides, I got a letter from Suki, she's been dying to hear from you ever since she found out what happened," he said, pulling a small, folded note from his tunic. He hadn't even pulled the letter out all the way when Sokka pulled it out of his hand.

"SUKI!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide and grinning ear to ear. Sokka quickly unfolded the note and read it quickly, his eyes skimming over the lines at the speed of light. "She _does _love me," he sighed dreamily, pressing the crinkled parchment to his heart.

"It's a good thing that we met a friend of hers here, or we'd never have found a healer," Aang said.

"I'm no waterbender; but I've done the best that I can do," the healer said returning with a large tray of exotic foods.

Sokka's jaw dropped.

"Well, it's the least I can do, considering that you may be joining the family soon," the old lady said upon seeing Sokka's elated face, wagging her eye brows suggestively. "I can't have my future great grandson-in-law starving, now can I?"

Sokka made a whimpering sound in his throat and turned his large, tear-filled eyes towards the elderly woman. "I think I love you," he said, smiling so wide that it must have been hurting his face as he circled his arms around the old woman's waist. "Thank you, Great Gran!"

"Your welcome, my dear," she said affectionately, patting his head and turning her back to head out of the tent. "Now eat up! I don't want to see a single crumb left on this tray when I get back! A man has to eat if he's going to keep up his strength!" But when she looked back, she saw that Sokka had already cleared half of the contents of the tray.

_Wow! That boy CAN eat!_

"A woman after my own heart," Sokka mumbled as she left, food falling out of his full mouth as he spoke.

"So, Sokka," Aang approached with Toph at his side, "what's the plan?"

"What plan?" he asked, biting into a piece of meat.

"What are we doing about, Sweetness?" Toph asked, taking a piece of meat from Sokka's tray.

"Hey! My meat!" he whined.

"Mine now," Toph smiled, swallowing loudly. "Mmmmm."

"Sokka, Zuko probably has Katara on a ship headed for the Fire Nation, ready to deliver her to Lord Ozai!" the young monk exclaimed. "I'd though you'd have a plan by now!"

"Why me?" he squeaked.

"Because you're the 'meat and idea guy'?" Toph answered nonchalantly.

"True," Sokka said, narrowing his eyes and stroking his chin as he looked out into the distance, feigning deep thought. " But I got nothin'" he said, returning to his platter of food.

"SOKKA!" Aang exclaimed, taking the tray of food away from him. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you worried about Katara?"

"Of course I'm worried about Katara, Aang—she's my sister!" Sokka replied gravely. "But there's nothing we can do to help her, right now."

"How can you say that?" Aang accused.

"Aang, my leg is broken!" he argued, exposing his braced leg. "Not only can I not walk, Sozin's comet is right around the corner and we still haven't delivered this information to the king in Ba Sing Se. And even Toph can see that this a trap to capture you and, guess what, Aang—SHE'S BLIND!"

"True," Toph replied, crossing her arms. "Sokka has a point, Twinkle Toes."

"She'll be fine, Aang," Sokka said, easing the tone of his voice. "I know my sister. She's been in tougher situations before and she's always managed to get through. I want to find her as much as you do, if not more, and I promise you that as soon as I am able to walk we _will_ get her back. I swear."

"I guess," Aang relented forlornly.

"Besides," Sokka added. "She made me promise that we'd get word to Ba Sing Se first before finding her, so she won't be expecting us anytime soon."

"You're not serious, right? We're not going to Ba Sing Se first, are we?" Aang asked.

"What do you think, Aang? Do you really think that I would choose an Earth Kingdom over my sister?" Aang shook his head in relief and smiled. "I just said that so she'd calm down."

"Great news, everyone," Great Gran spoke, coming through the flap of the hut with a basket in hand. "I found these wonderful medicinal herbs in the market place. They work wonders, and, if applied correctly, they may just heal your friend's leg, here, in half the time."

"Whoo-hoo!" Sokka exclaimed, shooting his fisted arms straight up in the air.

"Now don't get too excited, Water Boy. They may not work at all if you don't listen to what I told you earlier: no moving."

"Agreed!" Aang said, cutting in before Sokka had time to complain.

"Excellent," the healer smiled, bringing back the tray of food that had somehow replenished itself and placed it before Sokka. "Now finishing eating."

Sokka's eyes lit up like the shimmering lights of the South Pole.

* * *

"Of course, Nephew!" Iroh said, formally inviting Zuko to the Pai Sho table. "Please, join us!"

Katara shifted in her seat uncomfortably as Zuko sat besides her, really not wanting to be next to him after all he had put her through. She glanced up at Iroh and saw that he had a strange look upon his face, a calculating look. He was up to something.

"Oh!" Iroh groaned, clutching the back of his hip.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked, rushing over to Iroh. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing— just my poor back," he smiled, arching his back forward. "I am afraid I am not the young man I used to be," he chuckled, looking at Katara. "I'll tell you something, getting old is no fun, young ones."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should take a break, Uncle, and get some rest. Perhaps, take a nap."

"I think that is a good idea, Nephew," he called back, walking away.

"I'll have Baki bring you a pot of tea, shortly," Zuko shouted after him.

"Jasmine, please!" he heard Uncle call from the corridor.

Zuko smirked and sat across from the waterbender, watching her drink her cold cup of tea in an effort to avoid his gaze. It was when she brought the cup to her lips a second time that he noticed the burn marks around her wrists.

_Did I do that?_

When she had finished her tea, he saw her push the cup away and neatly fold her hands in front of her, turning her head away from him to look out of the darkened sea.

"Katara," he spoke, and she turned to him, realizing that he had called her by her given name for the first time.

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean to lose my temper with you, today. I never meant to hurt you., and, if I did," he whispered, holding her eyes with his own, "I'm sorry."

Katara acknowledged how hard it was for the banished prince to apologize just now and realized that he was being truly sincere. Remembering the wisdom spoken to her by her mother, she decided that it was in both of their interests to forget the past and learn to cooperate with one another. (But, of course, that didn't mean she still wasn't going to try to escape…).

"I shouldn't have questioned your honor," she conceded, her countenance stiff and stern.

Zuko had a top-notch comeback ready and waiting but decided to keep his tongue in check. If there was any chance in getting her to cooperate with him and capture the Avatar, he had to learn to be civil.

"We will be making port tomorrow," he said lowly, changing the subject. "Is there anything that you will be needing?"

Katara was genuinely shocked that he had offered to accommodate her and stared at him before hesitantly speaking.

"Yes, actually. I will need be needing some clothes, a new set of bindings," she said, averting her eyes and blushing, "and…and a few rags." She didn't know how long she'd be on the ship and wanted to be prepared for when her cycle came.

"Rags?" Zuko asked, completely unaware.

"Yeah, you know…" she replied, not wanting to enlighten him.

He arched his brow, still not getting it.

"It's a girl thing," she said, and turned her face away before she could see Zuko's face turn red in embarrassment.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I'll make sure that you have everything you need."

"Oh, one more thing, I'll need some herbs to put on these," she said, raising her wrists for him to see her burn marks.

She saw his eyes tighten and his jaw clench as she showed him her wrists and thought he would refuse her, but instead he just nodded curtly in acknowledgment, getting up out of his seat.

"I have prepared a room for you below deck on the lower level," he said coolly, and she rose to stand before him.

"The lower level?"

"Yes. It is located on the third corridor a few doors down from my uncle's room. I thought it more suitable than the brig," he explained.

She nodded as he continued. "The door locks from the outside and only Uncle Iroh and I have the keys. You should be perfectly safe."

Katara said nothing, simply inclining her head in curt acknowledgement. She _could not _believe that he was putting her down on the same floor as the pirates after everything that had passed. Was he really that daft?

She was pissed.

He turned to leave but stopped himself half-way, facing her once more.

"I would like it if you joined me for dinner, tonight, on the deck," he spoke authoritatively, more like a command than an actual invitation.

"No, thank you," Katara replied, crossing her arms and looking away from him. She hated how he talked to her like a dog rather than a human, commanding her to bend to his will.

Zuko's face almost blanched at her rejection. Here he was trying his utmost to be civil towards her and she was trying to make things difficult! Well, he wasn't going to play that game with her. If she didn't want to cooperate—fine; he wouldn't either. He had tried to be polite before, but now he would command. After all, she _was_ his prisoner, he justified.

"Well, that's too bad, because you'll be joining me, anyway," he breathed coldly, glaring at her. She turned her face to look at him, eyes wide at his sudden change in demeanor.

'_It's official'_, Katara thought to herself, _he's crazy!_

He took a deep breath and remembered that he was trying to be a better person.

_Be the bigger person, Zuko…Remain calm._

"What I mean to say is," he quickly justified, exhaling a deep breath, "that I would be honored if you would kindly join me on deck for dinner, tonight. It would allow me to get to know you better and discuss the terms of your stay here further," he breathed seductively, surprising Katara by taking her hand in his as he spoke. He had seen the waterbender's eyes soften and was glad that he had remembered Uncle's advice: _"You will always catch more flies with honey, Prince Zuko…"_

"I have nothing to wear," she stated, unsure of the firebender's true intent, and her words brought dirty images to Zuko's mind.

He cleared his throat slightly. "What you're wearing is fine."

"It gets cold out here! An overly big shirt isn't going to cut it."

Zuko groaned, rolling his eyes. "I will find you something more suitable to wear tonight before dinner, and then I'll come for you at around eight."

She clenched her jaw and flared her nostrils, looking away from him as he spoke. It wasn't exactly like she had a choice. She nodded in consent.

"Excellent," he breathed, kissing the back of her lightly out of proper etiquette…and because he wanted to. "Baki!" Zuko called, and the little boy appeared before him in no time at all, smiling.

"You called for me, Prince Zuko?"

"Yes, I would like you to escort Miss Katara down to General Iroh's room and tell him to see to it that she gets to hers."

"Yes, Prince Zuko," the boy spoke, gently grasping Katara's hand and leading her down the stairs to the corridor.

"And remember, Katara, I'll see you at eight."

Zuko smirked to himself. He really wanted to see his waterbender in the little number he had in store for her tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you, again, for those of you who have read and reviewed! Your efforts and time are not unappreciated. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Please Review**


	15. The Dress

**Author's Note:**

Just to clear up any confusion you might have had, I would like you to know the following:

The elderly healer that Sokka, Aang, and Toph are staying with is **Suki's **grandmother. When Aang and Toph found Sokka, they left for the nearest village on the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom to find a healer. There, they happened to meet a friend of Suki's from Kyoshi Island who had left to visit an ailing friend. When she saw the gang, she referred them to the same person who was helping her sick friend—Suki's grandmother. Suki found out about Sokka's injuries from her friend when she returned to The Island of Kyoshi. (So that's how Sokka got Suki's love letter.)

You may ask why Suki's grandmother is not staying with her, so here is the reason: Suki's grandmother, whom Suki and the others call Great Gran, left Kyoshi Island to travel the Earth Kingdom when her granddaughter was old enough in order to help those suffering from the war. Because medical supplies are scarce and physicians are needed elsewhere due to the body count of the war, she stationed herself on the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom (not too far away from Kyoshi Island) in order to help those who need it the most.

Hopes this clears up the confusion!

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

After consulting the helmsman on their progress to the Fire Nation, Zuko left the upper deck of the ship and strode down the stairs into the corridor, rapping harshly against Iroh's solid metal door. He heard a shuffling within the room and footsteps approaching the door, the handle turning achingly slow. Zuko rolled his eyes; he hoped he never got so old to the point where he would have trouble turning a door knob.

The iron entrance opened slightly and Uncle Iroh's jovial face filled the space. "Ah! Nephew!" he exclaimed happily.

"I need to speak with you," Zuko replied curtly, his voice as serious and cold as usual. Iroh moved out of the way at once, opening the door wider to let the solemn prince in. Iroh sat on the edge of his simple cot, watching his unusually agitated nephew pace up and down the length of the room with his hands behind his back.

"Nephew, do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

Zuko stopped pacing but he turned his back to the former general, suddenly very interested in the contents that were splayed on top of his dresser. "I followed your advice; I did what you wanted me to do."

"Oh, excellent!" The Dragon of the West exclaimed, slapping his knees. "But what advice did I give you exactly?" he asked quickly, quirking his brow in confusion.

"You mean you don't remember?" the Fire Prince spoke, frustration and disbelief coloring his tone.

The old man shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I give you a lot of advice, Prince Zuko; I didn't think that you actually listened to any of it," Iroh offered almost laughing.

"Uncle!"

"What?"

"It was your idea in the first place!"

"Well, maybe if you tell me what you did, I could understand why you are burning a rut in my floor."

Zuko groaned in frustration, holding his head in his hands as he sat beside Iroh. "I invited the Waterbender for dinner, tonight—just like you proposed," Zuko pointed out accusingly.

"Oh, wonderful, Zuko! You must tell me how it goes!" Iroh smiled, reaching for his pot of tea. "Can I offer you a cup of delicious jasmine tea?"

"No; I don't want any tea! And what do you mean I must 'tell you how it goes'? You're going to be there, aren't you?" Zuko asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"I would love to be there, Nephew, but, my poor back," he groaned, clutching to his forwardly arched spine.

"If I didn't know any better, Uncle, I would think that you actually planned this," the young Firebender breathed, incredulity apparent in his voice.

Iroh's hand flew to his heart, clutching it in a dramatic manner with wide eyes. "You don't believe that your poor, old, _old_ uncle with a bad back would do such a thing, do you?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Well…I—I guess I'm just going to have to cancel it, then," the young prince spoke quickly, rising from the cot in irritation.

"What?" Iroh asked, a bit of anger in his voice. "Zuko," he chastised, "where are your manners! _You_ requested that Miss Katara join you for dinner; therefore, you _will _attend."

"I only invited her because _you _asked me to," he reminded his Uncle.

"Be that as it may, it is your duty as a prince of the Fire Nation to honor this invitation. You should know better than to argue proper etiquette."

"But we have nothing in common, Uncle," he bit out angrily. It was my understanding that you would have led the topics of conversation tonight and I would have simply been there as a good host."

"Perhaps you should try to get to know her better," Iroh reasoned. "Talk to her, Nephew; charm her."

"Charm _her_?" Zuko scoffed. "Impossible," he mumbled.

"You may find that you have more in common with her than you realize," Uncle offered coolly, a knowing gleam in his smiling eyes. "For one," Uncle mumbled under his breath, "you're both just as stubborn as the other.

Zuko scowled. "Even if we did," the Fire Prince sighed dejectedly, "she wouldn't talk to me, Uncle; she hates me."

"And rightly so," Uncle said, sipping his tea. Zuko frowned, almost glaring at him. "But you must try and talk to her, Zuko; win her confidence in you, and, who knows, maybe—just maybe— you'll gain her cooperation in the end."

Zuko nodded his head, accepting the fact that this was all the advice that he was going to get from his uncle.

"Um, I actually came here to talk to you about something else, as well."

"Oh?"

"The Waterbender requested that she have something a bit more…_suitable_ to wear, tonight, and I was wondering if I could borrow that dress you have tucked away in the back of your wardrobe."

Iroh almost choked on his tea, setting it down in an instant to face the young firebender. He cleared his throat.

"I do not think that is a good idea, Prince Zuko."

Zuko saw Iroh turn five different shades of red. "Why not?" he questioned.

"Let's just say that I don't think that Miss Katara will agree to wear…something like that. In my younger days, I was quite adventurous and I traveled all over the world, and I acquired many tokens from the women whom I encountered…" he explained.

"So, it's from a woman you knew—what's wrong with that?"

"You don't understand, Nephew," Iroh spoke uneasily, tugging at the neckline of his tunic. "You see—how do I put this?—she was a member of a less than _reputable_ organization."

Understanding flashed in Zuko's eyes. "You're not saying that she was a…" Iroh nodded, blushing. "Ugh!" the Fire Prince exclaimed, disgusted. "Why do you keep that thing, then?"

"Well, you see, I was very young and she was very beautiful and it was my first time—"

"Stop!" Zuko said, childishly covering his ears. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"There is nothing to be ashamed about, Prince Zuko. Love is a natural thing, and, besides, it was before I married your aunt," he defended.

"I don't care; I don't want to hear anything else. The Waterbender doesn't have a choice," Zuko spoke, removing the skimpy outfit from Iroh's wardrobe. "It's either this or it's nothing."

"But—"

Zuko walked out of his uncle's room, hearing the definitive bolting sound of the door as he headed down a flight of stairs and stepped into the corridor of the lower level. As he approached the Waterbender's quarters, he opened the door at once, not bothering to knock.

There he found her splayed wantonly on top of the little cot in the corner of the room, his overly long shirt unbuttoned at the top to reveal the valley of her breasts and the edge teasing the mid of her thighs as her caramel legs glowed in the light of the moon peaking through her window. It was then that he realized something was missing. His eyes scanned over the room and noticed that her wrappings were piled in a neat, little bundle near the edge of the makeshift bed.

She wasn't wearing _anything _under his threadbare shirt, Zuko realized, and he felt the front of his pants begin to tighten.

He almost forgot to breathe.

* * *

**Author's note: **A special thanks goes out to those who read and reviewed!

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Defying the Firebender

CHAPTER 16

**Recap:**

"_I invited the Waterbender for dinner, tonight…"_

"_Oh, wonderful, Zuko! You must tell me how it goes!" Iroh smiled…_

"…_what do you mean I must 'tell you how it goes'? You're going to be there, aren't you?" _

"_I would love to be there, Nephew, but, my poor back," he groaned, clutching to his forwardly arched spine._

…"_Well…I—I guess I'm just going to have to cancel it, then…"_

"…_You requested that Miss Katara join you for dinner; therefore, you will attend."_

"_But we have nothing in common, Uncle…We have nothing to talk about…"_

"_Talk to her, Nephew; charm her…You may find that you have more in common with her than you realize…For one…you're both just as stubborn as the other."_

"_Even if we did," the Fire Prince sighed dejectedly, "she wouldn't talk to me, Uncle; she hates me."_

"_And rightly so…But you must try and talk to her, Zuko; win her confidence in you…"_

_Zuko nodded his head, accepting the fact that this was all the advice that he was going to get from his uncle._

"_Um, I actually came here to talk to you about something else, as well…The Waterbender requested that she have something a bit more…__**suitable**__ to wear, tonight, and I was wondering if I could borrow that dress you have tucked away in the back of your wardrobe."_

"_I do not think that is a good idea, Prince Zuko."_

"_The Waterbender doesn't have a choice," Zuko spoke, removing the skimpy outfit from Iroh's wardrobe. "It's either this or it's nothing."_

_As he approached the Waterbender's quarters…he found her splayed wantonly on top of the little cot …his overly long shirt unbuttoned at the top to reveal the valley of her breasts and the edge teasing the mid of her thighs …His eyes scanned over the room and noticed that her wrappings were piled…near the edge of the makeshift bed._

…_She wasn't wearing __**anything **__under his threadbare shirt…and he felt the front of his pants begin to tighten. He almost forgot to breathe._

* * *

Zuko swallowed slowly and willed himself not to move a single inch as the Waterbender shifted in her sleep, moaning as she turned to lie on her side. He couldn't have her see him so unnerved by her unconscious, seductive femininity and needed to regain his composure now! The young Fire Prince inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he tried to think of the biggest turn-off ever.

_Come on, Zuko! Think of something fast!_

_How about…Azula?_

Zuko shuddered at the thought, peeking down at the front of his pants with one eye. It was working, but not fast enough—he needed something more disgusting and disturbing.

_Hmmm…what about Ozai?_

He pictured his father's hideously cruel face and it sent shivers down his back. He peeked down at his nether regions again but found that the image still wasn't having the desired effect.

_Uh…Ozai and Azula…together…in bed?(That's seriously gross, man.)_

Zuko almost puked but the thought had still not done its job. He clenched his teeth in frustration. None of these idea's were working!

_Wait! I've got it: Uncle Iroh getting up from the hot spring…naked._

Zuko wanted to burn his eyes out as the mental image filled his mind, but, as he felt himself relax, he looked down and realized that it had done the trick, sighing in relief.

He strode stealthily towards the Waterbender, coming to stand directly in front of her slumberous figure as he draped the crimson garment over the edge of the cot. She recoiled her feet upwards as the flowing fabric tickled her toes, forcing a reluctant smile on Zuko's part at her resistance. He had only ever seen her so calm and at peace when she was waterbending, and he found himself gazing at her serene features more intently than he had intended to. Dinner had yet to be prepared, much less served, and, so, the Firebender decided that he would allow his alluring captive to sleep for a little while longer. After all he had put her through, he felt that she deserved this one kind gesture on his behalf.

Zuko turned to leave, his sturdy blood-red robes twisting about his slender form as he lay a single ivory hand on the handle of the door. He had already stepped foot into the damp corridor when he heard the Waterbender shuffle restlessly on her cot, mumbling some incoherent phrase in her agitation. With his hand still on the knob, Zuko had half a mind to just leave her be and walk away, but, in the end, his curiosity overcame his better judgment and he returned quietly to the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

The water peasant still lay on her side with her arm cradling the back of her neck, and when he approached her,

Zuko once again heard her muffled cry. He grabbed her by the shoulders gently and turned her until she was lying flat on her back, removing her arm from behind her neck and laying it down to rest by her side in the process. With a rare tenderness he solemn held, the Fire Prince whisked away the stray hairs that clung to his prisoner's sweaty forehead and traced his fingers along the side of her milky mocha skin, his fingers itching to delve into the valley of her heaving chest.

He saw her brows furrow in worry and her lips part before she spoke, her voice dry and frightened.

"No…," she breathed unconsciously, her eyes still closed. "No, you have to…Then find me…help me…"

Zuko half-knelt before the Waterbender, hovering over her in anticipation of what she would divulge next. She tossed her head away from him violently, her hand creeping up to lie on the flat of her stomach.

"…Zuko's ship…going to Fire Nation…," she spoke thickly, a sob stuck in her throat.

Looking down at her and hearing her unconscious fear, Zuko really began to question whether or not he was making the right decision, if he was doing the right thing. What if the Avatar never came for her? What if they were caught crossing into Fire Nation waters? He knew that he would no doubt be handed over to Azula and tortured until death took him, but what would happen to his Waterbender? In his heart he knew the answer but could not bear to think of it—just the mere _thought_ of another man touching his waterbender made his blood boil.

His eyes flashed up to see a small smile playing around the corner of her lips before spreading into a wide grin. He arched his brow in suspicion, wondering why in the world she would be smiling.

And that's when he heard it.

"Aang…," she breathed dreamily, a low moan sounding deeply from within her throat.

Zuko clenched his fists until his knuckles had turned bone-white, his nostrils flared and his chest heaving as he struggled to control his temper.

_WHAT? Why in Agni's name would she be calling for the Avatar? _

Zuko's mind raced in his irrationality, his palms starting to burn with the onset of fire.

_Was she his girlfriend or something? Did she love the little bald monk?_

The young Firebender exhaled a ragged breath before he turned his attention to his blazing hand, closing his fist as he doused the growing flame within. He shook his head and concentrated on his breathing, trying to calm himself.

"I don't believe this," Zuko mumbled, his amber eyes narrowing on the Waterbender. "I'm acting like a jealous boyfriend…disgusting," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, damn it!"

Slowly, he managed to regain his self-control and decided that the best way to get information out of the Water Tribe girl would be through dinner. He smirked to himself, seeing his military-like plan weave itself effortlessly into his strategic mind.

Zuko placed his hands on either side of his captive's shoulders, deciding that he had let her sleep enough and, if his plan was going to work, he'd need to see her before dinner.

"Wake up, Water Peasant!" he growled loudly in her ear, shaking her by the top of her shoulders roughly.

* * *

Katara had been having the most wonderful dream.

She dreamt that Sozin's war, after over one hundred years, was finally over and the world was at peace. She saw Sokka, Toph, her father, and Bato all alive and safe, celebrating victory at the heart of the indestructible city of Ba Sing Se, and she smiled, remembering that her brother had kept his word and had come back for her, rescuing her from the clutches of the Fire Nation, from Zuko.

…And then she had seen Aang; his wide, grey, innocent eyes meeting hers as he ran towards her, throwing his lanky arms around her in a snug embrace. Tears filled her eyes knowing that he had not only defeated Fire Lord Ozai but that he had also managed to survive, escaping the Firebender's wrath completely unscathed.

Of all the things that the Airbender could have said to her in that moment, he enthusiastically asked her if she wouldn't mind going penguin sledding with him after all the commotion had died down, a lopsided grin consuming his face. This, of course, forced a grin to spread on Katara's face, as well, elated that Aang was still the pure-hearted, naïve, fun-loving boy that she had first met a year ago in the South Pole.

However, her happiness was suddenly cut short. She saw the foundations of her illusions begin to crumble and decay around her, feeling Aang's fingertips slip from her hand as the scenery of the dream faded away into a deep chasm of nothingness. Katara wanted more than anything to scream for her loss but no words came to her dry mouth, and it was then she felt something jarring her, something forcing her back into realm of actuality.

She awoke groggily, just barely opening her eyes to make out her surroundings.

"_Wake up, Water Peasant!" _She heard and felt foreign hands grip the top of her shoulders harshly. She tried to make out the source of the authoritative noise looming over her but couldn't, still treading the fine line between sleep and vigilance.

Those violent hands shook her even harder at her unresponsiveness and she just wanted them to stop, feeling the seed of unease begin to sprout in the pit of her stomach.

"Stop," she mumbled weakly in the darkness, trying to push the assaulting hands away, but when they didn't move, she really became incensed.

She drew a clenched fist back. "I said 'stop'!" she breathed, swinging her arm blindly in air until she felt it connect with something hard, hearing a deafening thud as it fell to the ground.

Katara drew up onto her knees and peered over the edge of the cot to the lying mass on the floor, contemplating on what to do next. However, before she knew it, all the candles of the room lit simultaneously, revealing the fallen figure to be that of Prince Zuko.

She smirked. _Good. He ought not to be sneaking up on people like that._

Katara jumped down lithely onto the floor from the uncomfortable makeshift bed, coming to stand before the Firebender with her hands on her waist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quickly in a stern manner, offering no apology for her assault.

Zuko just glared at her with those cutting yellow-gold eyes as he slowly arose to his feet, clenching his jaw and balling his fists to his side.

"Do you mind telling me why you felt the need to take my head off?" he asked lowly, trying to reign in his anger.

"Oh, I could a name a few, Firebender," Katara replied hotly, sauntering towards him. "For starters, you waltzed in to my room completely unannounced, screamed in her ear, and tried to scare me half to death!"

"I warned you once before about raising your hand against me, Waterbender," he breathed icily. "Don't let it happen again."

"Then don't sneak up on me," she challenged, poking a finger threateningly into his broad chest as she peered up into his narrowed eyes.

She saw him open his mouth slightly to argue but then thought better of it, smirking.

"I'm going to let that one slide. You're lucky that I am such a magnanimous host, Water Peasant. Most captors wouldn't let their _prisoners_ talk to them in such a way," he warned, walking towards her cot and turning his back to her.

She followed after him, curious as to what he was doing in her quarters…near her bed…with his back turned towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she reiterated firmly.

"I didn't come here to argue," he offered coolly. "You asked me for something to wear for dinner, tonight, and I simply came to deliver on my part."

* * *

"Well, where is it?" she asked, arching a brow in her irritation.

"I draped it over the edge of your cot," Zuko replied indifferently, leaning against the side of the solid wall as he watched her walk over to pick up the garment.

He watched her eye the garb thoughtfully for a few moments, passing her fingers over the length of the fabric before walking towards him determinedly, her features livid.

"No," she spoke harshly, thrusting the dress into his arms.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Zuko growled, clutching the crimson clothing in his one hand.

"There's no way I'm wearing that," she argued, pointing a finger towards the offending material. "If there were anything less, there wouldn't be anything left to wear at all!"

"I don't have anything else for you—this is it! It's either this," he shouted, waving the provocative garment before her, "or that shirt you're wearing!"

"I think that I'd rather wear the shirt, thank you very much," she sneered.

"How is wearing _that_ shirt better than wearing the dress?" he pointed out.

"Because, although this shirt may be a bit racy and revealing, that dress reveals everything! I'm not going out there dress like a first-rate whore!"

"You _will _wear this dress, Water Peasant," he commanded, throwing the dress at her.

_Calm yourself, Zuko! Breathe in, breathe out._

"No," she contended, throwing the dress back at him. "I will not."

…_Yeah…that's not working for me…_

"Then tell me, Waterbender," Zuko spoke, closing in on her, "how exactly will you be coming to dinner? With or without your wrappings?"

He watched with a satisfied smirk on his face as the Waterbender looked down in horror over her body, realizing that her waterbindings were missing and then looking back to the area on the cot where she had placed them, only to find that they too were gone.

A lovely rose hue crept onto her cheeks as she crossed a hand over the width of her chest in embarrassment, holding the other palm-up as she spoke. "Give. Them. Back," she snarled, scowling at him.

"Oh, I'll give them back," he countered smugly, removing the bindings from the inside of his robes to wave in front of her, "if you give me your word that you'll wear the dress, tonight."

"Never," she declared, unwavering in her steady, iron gaze.

"You have no choice, Waterbender," he sneered.

"I am NOT wearing that—that—patch of cloth!"

"You're really not going to cooperate, are you?" he breathed, ice-cold anger lashing out in his voice. "You're really not going to wear it."

"Nope," she replied saucily, crossing her arms defiantly and tilting a hip in his direction.

"Have it your way then," he returned, gripping the dress and her bindings in hand as he made way for the door. "You'll be dining in nothing but that threadbare, flimsy shirt."

"Fine!" she shouted, sitting cross-legged on the cot with her arms still folded about her.

"FINE!" Zuko growled, slamming the door to her quarters loudly before he locked it.

* * *

Zuko charged into his uncle's room only to find him sitting by a small table near the sill of his window, peering out over the roaring waves as he drank a cup of tea.

_By Agni—how much tea CAN that man drink?_

"I try to be civil," Zuko mumbled, tossing the dress on Iroh's bed before coming to sit across from him, "and she flat-out refuses to cooperate!"

"I take it that things did not go too well," Iroh asserted as he brought the cup of tea to his lips, sneaking a peak at his furious nephew over the rim.

"She drives me crazy, Uncle!" Zuko ground out, propping his elbows on top of the small table as he held his head in frustration. "One minute she's actually talking to me, being civil, and the next minute she wants to rip my head off."

Iroh chuckled. "You forget, my nephew, that you are keeping Miss Katara hear as a prisoner. You are forcing her to stay here against her will away from those whom she loves the most," Iroh reminded the young Firebender. "Surely you of all people can understand what she is feeling right now."

"I apologized to her and still she defies my every movement, my every word!"

"It will take time for her to accept her situation here aboard this ship, much less for her to accept you as her captor. I don't believe that the reality of her situation has hit her as yet."

"Must she be so difficult, though?"

"I see that you are trying to keep your temper in check, Prince Zuko, and that is good, but you must also learn the value of patience and the strength of time," advised Iroh. "Remember, rock will wear under the steady hand of water, but it is only through act of time that truly great mountains will be revealed, Nephew."

"Uncle, you know that I hate your cryptic speeches of wisdom and that I have no idea of what you just said!"

Iroh sighed. "You must not let Miss Katara's initial resistance defer you, Prince Zuko. Be patient and you will see that in time, your fortitude and determination will have been rewarded. But you _must _control your anger, Nephew, or you will have failed before you have even begun."

Zuko nodded solemnly, heeding his uncle's advice. "But what about the dress? She won't wear it—in fact, she refuses. She'd rather wear that old worn down shirt without her—" Zuko stopped himself from continuing under Iroh's inquisitive gaze. "Never mind," he finished.

"Zuko," Iroh began, narrowing his eyes, "what did you do?"

"Nothing," Zuko replied coolly. But the old Dragon of the West saw his nephews eyes glance over to where the dress lay on top of his cot, tainted white wrappings lying above.

Iroh's eyes widened a little in shock and suspicion. "If you did not do anything, Nephew, then you will have no problem explaining to me why Master Katara's bindings are in my room!"

"I never harmed her, Uncle," Zuko spoke calmly in his defense. "I never touched her. When I walked into her quarters she had them piled neatly near the edge of her cot. I simply used them against her as leverage."

"An excellent strategic tactic, my nephew, but we are not in the midst of a dire war," Iroh chided. "You will return them to Miss Katara at once, Prince Zuko. It is truly not befitting of a young prince to go about stealing young ladies' clothing."

"Very well," Zuko conceded firmly. "I will do so at once. But this dinner meeting will not happen tonight. I will not have the Waterbender dressed in nothing but that raggedy, worn shirt so that the other's can …_stare_ at her," he sneered, clenching his fist.

"I did tell you that the dress was not a good idea," Iroh chimed in, giving Zuko the classic I-told-you-so look. Zuko rolled his eyes dramatically. "Nevertheless, before you so rudely barged out of my room earlier, I was going to tell you that I had another dress stored away that I believe Miss Katara will approve of."

Iroh walked stiffly over to a well-built, elegantly carved wood trunk and flipped open the latched lid, rummaging through a pile of wrinkled clothing before removing a long, flowing sapphire dress.

"I bought it for you're your aunt many years ago when I happened to be passing by a merchant's shop en route through the North Pole," Iroh smiled, handing the garment gingerly to Zuko, reminiscing.

Zuko stared at the velvety, sapphire gown and thought of how strikingly similar the color was to that of the Waterbender's eyes, running his fingers over its smooth texture. The garment was more conservative than the former, but if the Waterbender would agree to wear it, he would let her have her way this one time only because he wished to discuss some important topics with her over dinner.

"Thank you , Uncle; I'll take it."

"A very wise choice," Iroh spoke as the young firebender turned to leave. "And remember, Nephew: patience!"

_Yeah…okay. We'll see how that goes._

* * *

Katara paced up and down her room with her hands tangled into her hair in anxiety and frustration. She could not believe the predicament she had gotten herself into. Why was it that every time Zuko was in the room with her she felt the need to defy him at every step? In all honesty, she had neither intended to argue with the Fire Prince nor for their argument to escalate as it had—it all just sort of happened on its own.

She growled at her own stupidity, returning to sit at the edge of her cot and facing the door.

_Great! Now I'm going to have to go join him for dinner practically naked! Way to go Katara!_

The door suddenly opened, breaking Katara's focus on her self-chastisement as she glanced over to the entrance to see Zuko holding a flat, rectangular box.

"Here," he spoke indifferently, thrusting the box into the cradle of her arms as she arose to meet him. "I want no excuses this time; it's a perfectly suitable garment," the Firebender commanded sternly, taking one step towards her for every step she took back. "You will be dining with me in exactly one half-hour. I will send for Baki to fetch you, and if I see that you have still refused to cooperate," he warned, pinning her with his body against the cold metal wall, "I will personally come down here and dress you myself."

He was so close to her that Katara could feel his warm breath glazing over her skin and tickling her ear, sending a pleasurable shiver jolting down her spine.

"Do I make myself clear?" he whispered lowly.

Katara did not answer but her eyes met his boldly, acknowledging his threat rebelliously. He smirked, pulling away from her as he headed for the door.

"Your bindings are in the box, as well," he spoke coldly as he opened the door, stepping into the corridor. "I expect to see you dressed in exactly one half-hour, Water Peasant. So, don't make me come down here…or we might just finish what we started earlier today before my uncle interrupted us."

Katara waited until she heard the door lock from the outside before she slid down to the icy, hard floor, wrapping her arms around her drawn up legs as she rested her forehead on the top of her knees. Her ears burned and her chest and throat ached with a sharp pain as she reality of her situation finally hit her: she was really being held captive aboard a ship headed towards the Fire Nation where she would either bring about the doom of her dearest friend or have her fate decided by Fire Lord Ozai.

A single tear managed to escape Katara's tear-brightened eyes, and she desperately hoped that the gang had already delivered the news of Sozin's Comet to Ba Sing Se and were headed to rescue her.

Katara clutched her mother's necklace and prayed for guidance and strength. She would need both in the times ahead and especially when those hypnotic, seductive amber eyes locked with her own, threatening to destroy her resolve.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors in this piece. I was extremely tired when I wrote this, having stayed up until one o'clock in the morning in order to write this chapter for my wonderful reviewers who helped me cross the one-hundred review mark, so please forgive me. I hope you all like this chapter, because between writer's block and school work this one was a tough one to write. The next chapter will be REALLY good; I promise to have the dinner scene between Zuko and Katara and it will be very interesting ;)

Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers; your efforts mean the world to me.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. The Dinner: Romancing the Waterbender

**Author's Note: **

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I made this chapter extra long to make up for all those days I didn't update—and, trust me, it is HOT, HOT, HOT! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

As per Zuko's word, Baki rapped quickly against the imposing metal frame leading to Katara's room precisely one half-hour following the benders' heated discussion.

"Miss Katara," Baki's chipper, youthful voice called, slightly muffled by their solid barrier, "Prince Zuko sent me to get you. He said that you should be ready by now."

"I'll be right there," Katara called, smoothing away any stray wrinkles from her velvety dress. "Just give me a second."

"Okay."

She made haste towards the small window in her quarters overlooking the sea and tried to catch a glimpse of her reflection in the makeshift mirror, hoping to see how the sapphire garment looked on her figure. To her disappointment, however, the moonlight had cast a harsh glare over the scuffed glass, obscuring her form.

It was really a shame, actually, for when she first laid eyes on the dress, she was taken aback by its regal beauty. Fine, snow-white, spider-like lace trimmed the edges of the deep sapphire garment, peeking out from under its wide sleeves and long train. The stark contrast of the colors was absolutely stunning, and, though Katara would never admit it, she couldn't wait to put it on from the moment she retrieved it from its box.

She sighed, unsure of her appearance.

_Oh, well. Why should I care about how I look? This whole stupid dinner was his idea in the first place. _

_If he doesn't like the way I look, well then, too bad!_

"Miss Katara?" Baki called, and Katara could hear his feet shuffling about in agitation.

"I'm coming," she spoke as she strode towards the door. "Okay, I'm ready."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, the steely door was unlocked and Katara could see Baki's small hands trying to pry open the heavy frame.

"Um," she almost snorted, strangling a laugh in her throat as the slender boy put his back to the door, trying to propel it further apart with his feet, "do you need any help?"

"No," Baki panted; sweat beading on his forehead, "it's okay. I _got _this." Sure enough, as he turned around to place both of his outstretched palms against the metal frame, with one powerful push he managed to open the door just wide enough for Katara to get out of the room.

"Told ya," he said smugly, bearing his two juvenile buckteeth is a wide grin. Katara made a tight fit out of her quarters, and when she stood before him, Baki gaped at her, his mouth falling open just a little.

"Oh, wow," he gaped. "You look beautiful!"

Katara blushed at the little boy's exclamation, smiling. "Thank you."

"My lady," he spoke, bowing gallantly before her in mock courtesy, taking her hand in his.

Katara chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair with her hand in a show of affection. "My hero," she sighed, mockingly curtseying.

"Come on! We'll be late!," he exclaimed in worry, offering her the crook of his arm. "Prince Zuko's gonna kill me!"

"I would _never _let Prince Zuko hurt you," Katara spoke solemnly, slowing their brisk walk to look him in the eyes. "You're my friend...I hope you know that."

Baki nodded, stopping before the door which led to the upper deck as they ascended the stairway. "I know," he smiled.

"Hey," Katara suddenly spoke before Baki opened the door, clutching his upper arm gently.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered something. How did you open the door to my room?" she asked; a familiar crease between her brows. "I thought only General Iroh and Prince Zuko had the keys."

"Oh, don't worry. Prince Zuko leant me his key so that I could get you. I'm supposed to give it back to him as soon as I escort you on deck," he smiled.

"Oh," Katara sighed, satisfied with his blunt answer.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Baki teased, elbowing Katara in her waist.

"What—no! Why would I be nervous?"

"Well, you have a date tonight, don't you?" the young boy asked, obviously confused by her awkward reaction.

"It's not a date," she scoffed.

"But Prince Zuko invited you for dinner, right?"

"Yeah?" she answered cautiously, unsure of where the little boy was headed.

"So, isn't that a date?"

"It's complicated, Baki," she sighed.

"How is it complicated?"

"Baki…" she warned.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. No more questions," he spoke hurriedly, waving his hands in front of her in placation. She smirked, nodding in agreement. "Ready?" Baki asked, looking up at her uncertain face.

"Ready," she breathed definitively.

* * *

Zuko glared at the barred entryway leading to the deck, his sweaty palms clenching in anticipation. It had been an hour ago since the sun had descended from his throne high in the sky, and now the radiant moon governed, casting her glistening ink-blackened shroud against the heavens for all of mankind to marvel at in awe.

He glanced over to the far side of the deck and saw that the men had started playing music, lounging about as they either gambled or reminisced of their times at sea. In some ways Zuko admired them—envied them, in fact. They had chosen a life of wild abandon and adventure, free from the lashing tongues and strict edicts of society, each living their days to the fullest as if there were no tomorrow.

He had given most of them the night off on the conditions that they remain vigilant and give the Waterbender and himself some privacy; thus vacating an entire portion of the deck for their commander. For a select few, the young prince offered to pay them a few extra coins if they would attend to him and his Waterbender.

For once in all the time he had left the Fire Nation, Zuko just wanted to relax. He wanted a night to himself to simply enjoy the splendor of the crisp, open sea; the clear, star-studded sky; and the intellectual company of another besides his uncle.

The more he thought about the Waterbender, the more he realized that he was actually looking forward to this dinner—to getting to know her. More than anything, Zuko didn't want to argue or exert his power over her; he just wanted to talk—not as a captor to a captive, but as one human being to another. He decided that he would follow Uncle's advice and try to—he shuddered—charm her. Maybe then she would stop being such a pain in the ass.

He sighed, casting his gaze once more to the heavy door.

"What's taking her so long?" he mumbled to himself, arising from his plush seat before the dinner table. "I should have gone down there and gotten her myself." However, as he started walking with a mind to escort the water peasant himself, the door slowly opened to reveal his scrawny errand boy, Baki, and his Waterbender stepping foot onto the deck, heading towards him.

Zuko froze mid-step as he strode towards the duo, taken aback by the Water Tribe girl's appearance. "Beautiful" doesn't even begin to describe the way she looked to him just then, her hair pinned back in a loose chignon with a few wispy tendrils flowing loosely from her temples to frame her face.

He could not for the life of him think of one reason why he had wanted her to wear that skimpy, crimson dress earlier when the dress that she wore now made her look breathtakingly stunning. Though the sapphire garment in itself was quite attractive, it was the Waterbender which enhanced its beauty rather than the other way around.

The off-shoulder gown fit skin-tight against her toned arms until it tapered at her elbow in a v-like cut; snow-white lace falling freely from her elbow to her edge of her knuckles in a layering, y-shaped sleeve. The velvet bodice clung to her full breast, leaving little to the imagination though its daring plunge was partly concealed by the delicate lace. The look was finished in pure class as the remainder of the dress hugged her voluptuous hips to her knees, barely parting in the front to reveal a glimmer of snowy lace as it trailed behind her.

He cleared his throat and regained his composure when he realized that the two were staring at him in uncertainty, leveling his shoulders as he walked towards them.

"Your key, Prince Zuko," his errand boy spoke, rummaging through his tattered pockets to hand it to him. Zuko took the chained key from his tiny hand and placed it around his neck, concealing it within the confines of his robes.

"Thank you, Baki. I'll take it from here," Zuko breathed lowly. The boy's features fell as he turned away from them, walking in a forlorn manner as he approached the band of rowdy men on the other side of the deck.

"Actually, on second thought," Zuko called out to him, remembering that he was the youngest hand on deck, "General Iroh has been all alone in his room for most of the day; I'm sure he'd enjoy your company." Baki ran back to them, a huge grin consuming his face. "Why don't you join him. He's always looking for someone to play Pai Sho with him."

"Are you sure he won't mind, Prince Zuko?"

"No, he won't mind." Baki smiled, running off to the stairwell and down the corridor. Zuko almost smiled himself at the boy's enthusiasm, which was very much unlike him. He usually wasn't in such a good mood.

He turned to his Waterbender now, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as he offered her the crook of his left arm wordlessly. She seemed hesitant at first but eventually placed her hand at the juncture of his arm, allowing him to guide her towards their table.

* * *

Katara had to admit to herself that no matter how much she detested his character, she had always found Zuko physically attractive. When she first saw him as she stepped onto the deck with Baki, she found that her sweeping glance at him had turned more so into an appreciative gaze.

He looked so handsome to her then, his dark shaggy hair in contrast with his pale skin, brushing the edge of his brows; his broad shoulders emphasized by the stiff, heavy mantle he wore; and his height lengthened by the long, crimson and charcoal robe he donned, edged in a fine trim of gold.

Yet, despite the glamour of his dress, his face remained as indifferent and stern as ever. So it came to a surprise to her when she caught the sliver of a smile playing around the corner of his lips as he spoke to Baki. He seemed more carefree and less stressed than he was earlier. He had offered her his arm without a single word and she contemplated refusing him for a second but then thought better of it, convincing herself to try to be agreeable.

He led her up a small stairwell towards the helm of the ship and she saw a small table for two situated where the Pai Sho table had been, pulling a chair for her to sit in a very gentleman-like manner. In any other situation, Katara would have viewed the sight that she beheld before her as _the_ most romantic gesture in the world. Two burning candles flickered brightly over the rounded dinner table which was covered in a silken, ivory cloth overlapped in Chantilly, lending the two pairs of crisscrossed roses which lay nearby a vibrant glow.

She sat down before him, and not knowing what to say, turned her attentions towards the star-studded sky. Before she knew it, she was smiling to herself as she tried to locate the various constellations she had learned of as a child.

"Which one is your favorite?" he asked quietly, forcing her to turn to him in surprise; the smooth, rose-gold hue of the candlelight softening his features.

She didn't know how he knew of her subtle stargazing, but, though suspicious, she answered him nonetheless. "Umm, I don't know—I like all of them, actually. But if I had to choose…" she mused, "I'd say The Howling Wolves."

The Firebender's arched a single brow in curiosity, swinging a carefree arm over the back of his chair. "An interesting choice."

"It's a long story," she replied, knowing that he wanted an explanation. "I'm sure you wouldn't be interested."

"You don't know that," he countered, gazing at her intently. "We have time; enlighten me."

"Okay," she breathed, keeping her eyes fixated on the flickering flames of the candles. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable sitting before the young prince. The way his smoldering, amber glazed locked onto hers did strange things to her; eliciting strange responses from her body, like the burning waves of heat that were slowly spreading from the pit of her stomach.

"When we were younger, the elderly women of our tribe would teach us the different constellations in the sky and they would tell us the stories behind them right before we went to bed," she smiled briefly, reminiscing. "Anyway, as the legend goes, the Sun and the Moon were once lovers, both sharing the same sky at the same time, and, in their state of their bliss, they blessed mankind by raining their light upon both the farmer and the fisherman. But one day, the Earth grew jealous of their love and she cursed them. Since she needed both celestial bodies, however, in order to flourish, she bade the Sky to separate them forever. The Sky, of course, obeyed, for he loved the Earth and wished to court her affections. He made it so that the Sun only reigned during the first half of the day and the Moon graced man with her light only at night, tearing them apart for all eternity…" she stopped now, lifting her eyes briefly from the flames to the Firebender's face.

"What ever happened to them—the Sun and the Moon?" he asked lowly, hunching over the table with both elbows propped up. "That can't be it."

She smirked. "No; I'm getting to it. I only wanted to see if you were paying attention," she teased. "Now, where was I?—oh, yes…," she cleared her voice and continued on with her story. "The Earth, seeing the torment she had caused the two lovers, tried to remove the curse she had placed upon them but found that she could not. And so, when the Sun, in his grief, cried for his lost love, his tears mixed with the guilt of the Earth and the first pair of wolves was created. Since he could not be with the Moon, the Sun whispered the words of his heart into the ears of the wolves' and bade them teach it to their young so that they could forever recite his love for the Moon. So now, whenever you hear or see a wolf howling to the Moon in the midst of the night, he is really serenading the Moon on the Sun's behalf, professing his vow of undying love. It is out of respect and honor for this bond that the Southern Water Tribe incorporates the visage of the wolf in their battle gear."

"That's quite a story," the Firebender whispered, holding her gaze.

She sighed. "Yes, it is. My father used to tell that story to me and my brother every night after my mother died and I have never forgotten it. I suppose that's why it is so special. Though, I haven't seen him in so long…" she finished in a small voice. "What about you?" she inquired.

"Hmmm?" he grunted; taken aback by her sudden question.

"What's your favorite?"

"The Dragons," he replied, unflinching.

A familiar crease formed in between Katara's brows as the corners of her lips fell. "The Dragons? I'm afraid I don't—."

"Right there," he spoke, pointing his finger over her shoulder towards the sky.

"I don't see it," she returned with a scrunched face, not sure what she was supposed to be looking for in the inky darkness.

"Come with me," he said, leading her towards the starboard railing at the north of the ship. He stood to her left, tilting his body towards her as he put a hand over the width of her back and onto her right shoulder. She tried to shrug it off but he remained firm in his action, unyielding.

"Now look," the Firebender spoke, pointing a finger towards a mass of glittering stars in the night sky.

She followed the direction of his finger with her eyes, unconsciously turning her body to face him. "I still don't see anything," she challenged coolly, crossing her arms in dissatisfaction.

He exhaled a tired, exasperated breath. "Don't move," he said lowly, leaving her side.

"Why?"

But, before she could get an answer, he was behind her, and in one swift move he had pulled the length of her against him. She gasped at the unexpected contact. "What are you—?"

"Relax," he commanded, cutting her off. Her back was against his broad, heated chest and she could feel his slow, steady heartbeats pulse against her skin. His right arm stole around the girth of her waist and he splayed his fingers against the flat of her lower abdomen, covering her navel. He took her left hand gently in his and raised them so that they were over the railing and pointed towards the sky.

"Now watch," he whispered hotly in her ear, making her mouth turn dry. They had been closer than this several times before…and yet she had never felt quite like she did right now. How could she feel this way? He was her enemy; the man who had tried to kill her brother and threatened more than once to rape her. She suddenly felt disgusted with herself and cringed under the feel of his skin against hers.

"Stop fidgeting," she heard him say, "and pay attention." Slowly, he guided her hand towards a fixed set of small, celestial orbs which stood out against the deep blue-black. "Now, try to imagine it," he breathed, guiding her index finger along side his in a pattern that seemed to have no rhyme or reason. At first, Katara was confused, but then she smiled to herself, realizing what they were doing: they were connecting the dots.

"_Now_ do you see?" he asked, letting their hands fall to their sides yet keeping his other firm against her stomach.

"Yes," she spoke breathlessly, in awe of the two studded dragons who were intertwined with one another but without really touching.

"On clear nights such as this in the Fire Nation, my mother and I would sit under a large cherry blossom in the palace garden and try to count the stars," he reminisced in a soft voice. "We'd have a contest to see who could count the most and, sometimes, we'd feed the baby turtle-ducks that swam in the small pond nearby." He exhaled a quiet chuckle—one filled with bitterness and longing.

"Sounds…nice," Katara confessed. He turned her around to face him now, her back against the railing.

"It was," the Firebender admitted—more to himself than to her. "In the Fire Nation, The Dragons are the brightest constellation that can be seen, filling the night sky, and when I was younger I asked my mother who they were. She smiled and told me that theirs was a story made of legends…" He released her from his hold and placed a hand on the mid of her back, guiding her to the dinner table once more where their plates were set. The delicious aroma of the various, spicy foods wafted from the dishes, making Katara's mouth water and her stomach grumble, reminding her that she had not eaten in days.

"Well, what happened to them—the Dragons?" she asked as they sat down, taking a chocolate-covered strawberry by her fingertips. To her surprise, he grasped her wrist, taking the strawberry in his own hand.

"In the Fire Nation, it's considered bad manners to take this delicacy with one's own hand," the Firebender explained, holding the fruit by the stem in the middle of them.

"We're not in the Fire Nation," she challenged, arching a brow in defense.

"No," he admitted, "but you are in the presence of the Fire Nation Prince, so the rules still apply," he countered, smirking.

"Not necessarily," she smiled, enjoying their verbal banter. "You're technically an exile of the Fire Nation—a _banished _prince, as it were."

"True," he grinned, "but I'm still the captain of this ship and a native of the Fire Nation by birth, so humor me." He leaned over the table slightly, the strawberry hovering near her mouth. "Come on, I know you want it," he breathed seductively.

"I'd rather take it with my own hand, if you don't mind."

"Well, it just so happens that I do mind," he asserted, his voice still calm and soft like melting butter. "I didn't poison it, if that's what you think."

"I wouldn't put it past you," she grumbled.

"Just take it."

"Fine," she relented, leaning over to take the crisp berry in between her lips as he held it before her.

"Delicious, isn't it?" he asked, wiping away a dab of chocolate that had smeared the corner of her lips with his thumb before leaning back into his chair.

"It is," she agreed coarsely, resentful of the creeping blush that filled her cheeks by his touch.

"Now, onto the story," he spoke, biting a single violet grape off of its large stem. "It is said that the first creatures to roam the Earth were the Dragons and that they were separated into two tribes: The Red Dragons and the Blue Dragons. The only difference between the two races were that the Red Dragons breathed fire while the Blue Dragons breathed ice. At first they lived together in peace, thriving as a single species; however, as time passed, each challenged the power of the other, claiming their own to be superior. Out of this struggle for power was born the First War, and the dragons threatened each other to near extinction. They warred with one another for complete dominance, only accepting victory through the death of the last enemy dragon. However, as the generations questioned their hate for one another, an unexpected relationship formed between enemies." He trailed off, she supposed, to gauge her interest.

"Go on," she prodded.

She saw him half-smile to himself at her impatience and continued. "Harkin, a Red Dragon, had found that an enemy dragon had crossed into their territory—landing onto a small meadow that they possessed. His first instinct was to take her into his custody—which he did—but when he saw her beauty and spirit, he realized that he was wrong to try to tame her and released her upon the condition that she give him her name. She, at first, was suspicious of him and refused to divulge her name, but as they talked and she found that they had more in common than she realized, she relented and told him that her name was Lilia."

"That is completely unrealistic," she argued. "There's no way—"

"Do you want me to finish with the story?" he asked, cutting her off. She nodded, grudgingly. "Good; then shut up."

She rolled her eyes.

"Having fallen in love with Lilia, Harkin helped her escape to her own territory unharmed and bade her meet him once more in the meadow. She agreed and they secretly began seeing one another, safe from the watchful eyes of their belligerent tribes. Soon, Lilia found that she had fallen in love with Harkin…but their powers threatened to keep them apart. Whenever Lilia would touch Harkin, her ice would freeze his blood, and Lilia's skin would burn under Harkin's touch…"

"What happened, then?" Katara breathed, her eyes transfixed on the young prince's handsome face.

"They were heartbroken, at first, at the prospect of being without the other, but, in time, they discovered that they could coexist in harmony if they could balance the forces of their nature. They learned to quell the fire and ice within one another through self-control and love. However, their joy was short lived. The opposing councils soon found out about their secret affair and threatened to destroy them for their betrayal. Harkin and Lilia came together before both of their tribes and professed the love that each shared for the other, explaining that the hate of their two tribes was unfounded. After several days of trials and unwavering conviction, the Red Dragon Tribe and the Blue Dragon Tribe eventually formed a truce upon witnessing the great love between Harkin and Lilia."

"Wow," Katara breathed.

Zuko nodded. "Harkin and Lilia are said to be the founders of the first Firebenders of the Fire Nation, for the meadow that Lilia landed in was, in fact, what is now the Fire Nation. It is also out of honor for Lilia that the native flowers of the Fire Nation are named after her: Fire Lilies."

Katara's face fell as the Firebender finished speaking, her brows furrowing. She had no doubt that Zuko had chosen to tell this story instead of many others for a specific reason, and she very well knew what that reason was—that's what troubled her. She couldn't help but notice the parallel between Harkin and Lilia's story and her situation with Zuko. Though the similarities were disheartening, Katara could not deny that they weren't there.

She opened her mouth slightly to speak to the Firebender but stopped abruptly when she thought she saw a familiar face from the corner of her eye.

* * *

Zuko could not believe what he was seeing: Uncle Iroh walking up the stairwell and onto the deck with the biggest smile possible on his face, standing at ease…with perfectly straight posture. He saw his uncle walk over briefly towards the crewmen and converse with them, eliciting a ruckus laugh from one of the men as they spoke covertly. A few moments later, he disappeared onto the south of the ship and a few of the crewmen began playing a soft waltz native to the Fire Nation.

He clenched his fist. _Uncle!_

"What are they playing?" the Waterbender asked, jutting her chin slightly in the crewmen's direction. "It sounds…enchanting."

"It's a waltz that they usually play in the Fire Nation Palace," he explained, hoping that she would just leave it at that.

"Oh," she breathed, listening to the music's gentle cadences; Zuko exhaled a sigh of relief. "Do you know the dance?"

He sighed heavily. _I am going to kill __**him**__!_

"I d—," he began to lie, averting his eyes stealthily, but stopped as he heard his uncle's voice.

"Miss Katara," Iroh exclaimed as he suddenly approached them from, seemingly, nowhere. _How does he do that? _"You look as lovely as ever," he spoke, kissing the back of her hand.

She smiled and Zuko's scowl lessened a bit. "I see that you are feeling much better" Zuko accused, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, thank you for asking, Nephew!" Iroh beamed. "It is amazing what a cup of jasmine tea will do for the soul!"

"Yes; amazing," Zuko spoke, glaring at the overtly chipper old man.

"Iroh," the Waterbender began, arising to stand before the former general.

_Oh, no._

"Yes, my dear?"

"Would you teach me the dance to the waltz that is playing? It's very beautiful and I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with the steps."

"Oh, I would be honored, Miss Katara; however, I am not the young man that I used to be and my memory falters at times. But Zuko," he grinned, forcing his nephew to stand as he grabbed his arm, "has learned this dance since childhood and has performed it many times in the Palace. I'm sure he would be happy to assist you."

"Uncle—" Zuko exclaimed in dread, but Iroh only pushed him towards the Waterbender, smiling innocently.

_He's __**so**__ dead._

"Yes," Zuko bit out in a monotone voice, glaring all the while at Iroh, "I'd be happy to."

"Excellent!" Iroh beamed.

Zuko grasped the Water Peasant's hand firmly and led her down the stairwell from the helm to a vacated portion of the deck near the musical quartet.

"Don't worry," he whispered, seeing a look of anxiety flash across her countenance. "It's easy."

"Okay," she spoke, clearing her throat. "What do I do?"

"Well, first, you can't stand three feet away from me; you have to get closer," he smirked. She took two steps towards him.

"Closer than that," he commanded softly. Again, she walked two more steps towards him.

"Closer."

"I think that's close enough," she asserted resolutely.

Zuko rolled his eyes and pulled her closer, an inch away from their bodies colliding. "Hey—"

"Do you want me to teach you the dance or not?" he spoke icily. She relaxed in response, pursing her lips in dissatisfaction, though. To his surprise, she already knew the basic formation in terms of posture and had only to teach her the steps. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

She learned the routine quickly and in a matter of minutes they were dancing with all the skill of a noble couple at a Fire Nation ball. As the song ended, another began, though this time it was more intricately choreographed and fast-paced than before. Zuko, of course, knew this routine also and challenged his Waterbender to keep up with him. She gladly accepted, smirking as she quickly mastered the current dance. Soon, the music reverted back to a slow, carefree dance which had no set choreography. It was gentle and soft and calm like the sea in the face of the coming dawn, and Zuko pulled her closer to him, their two bodies meshed together like puzzle pieces. Somehow, both of her arms had found their way around his neck and his face nuzzled the side of hers, both of them moving in a natural, unhurried rhythm, as though they had all the time in the world.

The Waterbender shifted her attention to the moon whose light shone brightly against the her mocha skin, emanating a subtle glow that made her seem like a sea goddess.

"What are you thinking?" Zuko asked lowly.

"Nothing," she smiled. "I was just thinking that the moon looks very pretty tonight."

He tipped her chin forward gently so that she was looking up at him, basking in those glorious cerulean orbs. "Trust me," he spoke sincerely, "she has nothing on you."

He saw her blush and pull back from him as the song changed, though its rhythm remained the same, and looked at him, taking in the serene features of his face in contemplation. For a long time she said nothing, simply gazing at him, and she could see that after a while it started to bother him.

"What?" he asked, conscious of her critical gaze.

"You seem…different," she replied, cautiously.

"You mean I'm not acting like such a jerk, right now," he chuckled. She said nothing; her countenance wary. "I have a very…angry disposition and a temper that I'm not proud of," he continued; his voice gentle, "but I'm not the monster that you think I am."

"But you're keeping me here against my will," she breathed as he twirled her around effortlessly and dipped her low to the floor.

"Only for a short time," he conceded, his mouth dangerously close to hers as they held their pose. "I swear on my honor that you shall be released unharmed."

* * *

Slowly, he lifted her from their dip, and Katara felt his hand drift towards the small of her back; those deep, amber eyes of his unnerving her. He held her tighter now, both of his arms encircling her waist as she placed her hands against his chest, swaying to the fading music.

The ocean had turned violent now; its billowing, white-crested waves crashing into one another in belligerence. The ship rocked forcefully under the power of the tumultuous waves, causing the couple to lose their footing and tumble against the railing, the salty spray of the ocean misting over them.

Katara had expected to meet the unyielding metal of the ship's railing but, instead, she crashed into the broad chest of the Firebender. He groaned as he had taken the brunt of the impact and enclosed his arms around her protectively, waiting for the ship to settle over the warring waves.

As the ship began to right itself, Katara placed a hand on the prince's sturdy chest, prying herself off of him.

"Thank you," she exhaled grudgingly, averting her eyes.

As she spoke, he, too, removed himself from the hard-edged railing, but when she moved to turn away from him, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.

"Your welcome," he breathed, and Katara felt her eyes move to his lips. She didn't know why, but she had the inane urge to kiss the beads of salty sea-water off of his firm yet seemingly soft, alabaster lips. She wondered whether he would taste like the smell of sweet chocolate or the array of hot spices of which he emanated. Their faces were only inches away from touching and she could feel herself inhaling his warm breath, watching with a mixture of satisfaction, guilt, and panic as the Firebender's eyes darted to her lips, as well.

"I would never let any harm befall you," he declared resolutely; his voice husky as he inclined his head to meet hers. Katara's breath came in shallow pants as she, too, moved closer to meet him; their lips a hair's width away from making contact.

She truly wanted to believe him just then but a part of her just couldn't. She didn't trust him. She knew what he was doing, of course. She had known since the moment he had invited her to dine with him. Did he really think that one measly, semi-romantic dinner would be enough to charm her—to sway her to his side?

The Firebender seemed to sense her hesitation and he pulled away slightly, gazing at her through heavy lidded eyes. Katara took advantage of the moment and distanced herself from his chest, though he still kept his hands on her waist.

She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to be so easily seduced by his charm and anger arose within her.

"If that's true, then you'll let me go," she challenged finally in a small yet fiery voice, prying her eyes off of his lips. "You'll drop me off at the next port."

She saw his eyes harden and his jaw clench at her accusation. "You know that I can't," he bit out coldly.

"Then you and I have nothing to talk about," she breathed icily, removing his hands from her waist as she took several steps back away from him, crossing her arms in defiance.

He glared at her a long while and exhaled a deep breath before walking away from her, calling for Baki. As the boy approached, Zuko removed the chained key from around his neck and handed it to him, placing it in his small hand.

"See to it that Miss Katara is taken to her quarters," was the last thing Katara heard leave the Firebender's mouth before he left, never casting a backwards glance as he descended down the stairwell leading to the corridor below.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Making Port

**CHAPTER 18**

Zuko strode to his quarters determinedly with a familiar scowl etched over his scarred face, throwing open the door like a mad man in his haste.

"Where is it?" he mumbled to himself, emptying the various contents of the exquisite trunks which occupied his room. He growled lowly, standing with his hands on his hips as he glared at the room's state of disarray.

_Where did I put it?_

A flash of curious wonder flickered over his features, momentarily erasing his hardened face, before he walked over to his dresser, rummaging through his drawers. He was almost halfway through fumbling around in the second draw when his fingers hit something hard and smooth.

_Aha!_

The ochre liquid stirred slightly as Zuko removed the glossy bottle from its concealed compartment, holding it tentatively in hand. He was not usually one to indulge in the pleasure of liquor, for he saw it as a hindrance to one's judgment and character, but he needed a drink and he needed one _now_.

He'd have to thank Uncle later; after all, he had bought it for the young prince years ago as a gift, thinking that it would loosen him up—make him more relaxed and less brooding. Actually, come to think of it…where _was_ that old man? Zuko's face turned sour as he though of his uncle now, bringing the bottle to his lips; the strong, sweet smell of the liquor making his mouth water. Uncle Iroh had some serious explaining to do, and, as much as Zuko would have loved to have thrown him overboard, he knew in his heart that the old Dragon of the West was just trying to help in his own annoying way.

Zuko closed his eyes as the tawny liquid slid down his throat, creating a pleasurable burn as he exhaled a sharp breath. He had never in his life come so close to kissing a woman on the lips before. Of course he had kissed the Waterbender before, but this time was different. Those other times he had ravaged her mouth out of anger, trying to exert his dominance over her; this time he had _wanted_ to feel those full, supple lips in between his and drive her senseless.

He had _had_ women before—both in the Fire Nation and during his banishment, but he had never resorted to kissing them on the lips… it was just _too _intimate an act for him. He knew that they had only offered themselves to him in the first place either because he was the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation or because he was a rebel outcast and they wanted to experience being with "bad"…sometimes it was because of both.

…But with _her _it was…different. He had known her before, he had fought her before, but now that she was within his grasp his attraction towards her was amplified tenfold. The Waterbender challenged him, rivaled him, provoked him; she made him feel alive, powerful, and strong like the volcanic mountains of the Fire Nation but still managed to invoke a sense of uncertainty within him like the fickle ice waters of the North.

With the bottle still in hand, the young firebender threw himself onto the lush mattress in the middle of the room, collapsing heavily onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. As he fought against the threat of sleep, a single thought raced through his mind, and the realization of it forced his eyes to snap wide open.

He couldn't believe it.

He was beginning to have feelings for the Waterbender.

* * *

Katara couldn't sleep. Her cot's hard spindle-wood frame protruded through the thin canvas which she lay upon, making her toss and turn in discomfort. The guilt of the thoughts plaguing her mind was enough to drive her insane, for all she could think about were those deep amber eyes and those firm alabaster lips.

She exhaled a broken, frustrated sigh in the darkness, turning over on her side as she clutched her now churning stomach. She wondered what her people would think of her now if they knew that she had almost kissed the prince of the Fire Nation—the man whose army was responsible for destroying their village. A sharp pain lanced under Katara's rib cage as these new worries raced through her conscience. What would her brother think?—or, worst, what would her father?

She turned her face into the canvas, letting out a soft, melancholy moan. She had shamed the Southern Water Tribe with her actions, but, in that moment, she couldn't help it. She remembered how those strong, pale arms had held her tight against the treachery of the turbulent sea and how those fingers slid over her back, caressing her with all the tenderness of a feather.

The Firebender was rough around the edges, she acknowledged, but he wasn't all that bad. In fact, Katara had to admit that he had been treating her pretty well for being a captive. He had taken her out of the brig, giving her a room of her own, and had been trying to control his temper for her sake.

Katara's intake of breath halted abruptly and her heart quickened as the consciousness of her thoughts hit her.

She was beginning to care for the Firebender.

* * *

The coming of the dawn stirred within Zuko, forcing his body to shed the last remnants of glorious sleep and turn vigilant with the rising sun. He scowled at the mellow, airy light filtering through his side window and flopped back onto the bed, covering his face with a large, sanguine pillow. This was the one thing he hated about being a firebender the most: no sleeping in_...ever._

Just then, he heard a succinct rapping against the solid metal door leading to his quarters. He knew by the fashion of the knock that it could only be one person but decided not to answer, still furious by the seeker's earlier actions. After a moment of silence, the door slowly creaked open and Zuko heard familiar, heavy footsteps walk in.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, you are still sleeping?" the jovial voice asked, and Zuko removed the pillow from his face out of proper respect for his uncle. "It is such a lovely day," the old Firebender asserted shaking his head in disbelief and throwing open the drapes of the window to welcome the sun's light.

"Hello, Uncle," Zuko replied dryly, casting his arms over his face in defense against the overwhelming rays.

"Good morning!"

"What's so good about it?" the youth groaned, hunching over as he arose tiredly to sit on the mattress.

"Hmmm, you look like you had a rough night," Iroh stated, noting the darkened flesh that circled his nephews red eyes.

Zuko grunted. "Couldn't sleep."

Iroh's eyes twinkled with that sagacious, knowing gleam. This, of course, only tightened the taut, grim line of Zuko's lips. "Well, perhaps, I should come back later; you ought to get your rest, you know. It is not befitting for a young man of your stature to appear so ragged before his men."

"No," Zuko breathed, setting foot against the cold metal floor. "I'm fine."

"Excellent!" Iroh beamed. "You will join me for breakfast, then; we have much to discuss!" Zuko nodded in agreement, throwing on a loose, black tunic before they exited into the corridor.

"So," Iroh began, his eyes roaming about nonchalantly with his fingers intertwined over his round belly, "how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Your date with Miss Katara."

"It wasn't a date—" Zuko said indifferently.

"But you invited her to dinner," Iroh pointed out.

"Yes, but—"

"And you were both dressed in finery—"

"I've dined with many in the past, Uncle. If you recall, we've invited several war general to eat with us as we discussed business; that doesn't mean that we went out on dates with them."

"That may very well be so, Prince Zuko, but, then again, _they_ were not beautiful women whom you accompanied to the dance floor, Nephew."

"True—"

"Aha! So you do admit that Master Katara is… not unpleasing to the eye," Iroh challenged, pointing an accusatory finger as he smiled.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yes, I admit that the Water Peasant is not…unattractive."

"So, then, I take it that everything went well, last night? You two seemed to be enjoying each other's company." Iroh wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Zuko blanched at the gesture, a faint blush tingeing his pale features. "It's… complicated," was all the young Firebender said before they reached the upper deck; the former general taking it as a hint to drop the subject to which he complied.

Zuko's eyes locked onto silken, chocolate flesh as the two firebenders approached the Pai Sho table by the helm. "What's she doing here?" Zuko hissed, turning to Iroh.

"I thought Miss Katara would enjoy some fresh air," Iroh explained coolly.

"You left her unattended? What if she had tried to escape?" Zuko countered hotly, balling his fists.

Iroh opened his mouth to answer but the Waterbender cut him off. "I think I'll return to my room, now. I don't want to cause any trouble between you and hot head, here, Former General Iroh," she sneered, glaring at Zuko. "In fact, I've already lost my appetite." She arose from the table and Baki was by her side in a heartbeat.

"Nonsense, Miss Katara. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You must eat if you are to keep up your strength."

"No , let her go," Zuko commanded tactically, smirking to himself.

_If she refuses to eat, then she won't have the strength to escape. _

She stopped in her tracks for a moment and turned around to face him, staring at him as if she were trying to figure out his angle. He supposed that she saw the calculating look in his eye and figured out his plan, for he saw her crouch down and whisper something in the errand boy's ear, approaching the table as the little peasant took off in glee.

"On second thought," the Waterbender spoke, pulling a chair for herself, "I think I _will _stay." She glared at him smugly, arching a brow in satisfaction as she deliberately bit into a piece of bread lying on the table.

"Wonderful!" Iroh exclaimed, bringing a cup of hot tea to his lips. He seemed not to notice the intimidating staring contest in which his nephew and the Waterbender were participating.

There was a light shaking of the ship and a definitive thud when a young hand suddenly came running towards Iroh.

He bowed slightly. "Pardon the intrusion," the sailor spoke, bending to whisper covertly in Iroh's ear.

"Oh," Iroh interjected, setting down his cup of tea. "Thank you." The sailor nodded curtly and walked away.

Zuko and the Waterbender looked at the former general expectantly. "It seems that we have made port."

* * *

"Where are we?" Katara asked, peering out over the ocean to the land mass that lay ahead. It seemed oddly familiar as though she had seen it not too long before...But where?

"Oh—what did that young man say?—Ah, yes, we are near a small village on the Southern coast of the Earth Kingdom—not too far from Kyoshi Island, I believe. I hear that they have the best—"

"Uncle!" Zuko growled, massaging his temple in an effort to calm himself against his uncle's foolish divulgence as he glared at the old man. Katara managed to bite back a grin, glad that the elderly firebender liked to talk just a little too much.

The Waterbender smiled inwardly, keeping her iron gaze on her captor.

_Kyoshi Island._

_Suki._

_

* * *

_

"Miss Katara, if it would please you, I would be honored if you would accompany me when we make port," Iroh offered gleefully. The Waterbender's eyes softened appreciatively at the old firebender's kind gesture but was interrupted before she had a chance to respond.

"Absolutely not," Zuko spoke firmly, banging his fist on the table.

"Why not? I think it would do Miss Katara very well to get off of this ship for a little while, Prince Zuko."

"No," the young prince reiterated harshly. "The second she sets foot off of this ship she'll try to escape. There is no need for her to come with us."

"You would leave her alone with the crew?" Iroh asked disbelievingly.

"I will lock her in her room; she will be safe."

"Locks can be picked," Iroh offered calmly. "After all, this is a pirate ship."

Zuko scowled, balling his fists. "Baki will stand guard at her door."

"Baki is a boy," Iroh pointed out.

"I will have her sent to my quarters—"

"I'm right here you know," the Waterbender interjected, crossing her arms in dissatisfaction. Iroh had the decency to look slightly embarrassed; Zuko ignored her.

He continued. "I have the only key and the lock is special made—it cannot be picked."

Iroh's brows were upturned in agreement; however, he would not be deterred. "Has Miss Katara," he spoke, gesturing his open-palmed hand towards her in courtesy, "relayed to you the items that she will be needing?"

A smug smirk consumed the prince's face in belief of victory. "Yes," Zuko nodded..

"I see," the old firebender contemplated gravely, stroking his chin. "And how will you be procuring them?" he asked innocently.

Katara's eyes locked with Iroh's, smirking as she realized what he was doing. She loved that old man.

Zuko stared at his uncle for a moment, utterly confused as to why he would ask such a foolish question. Zuko would, of course, travel along the markets and buy the items like any other person.

_Wait—what did the Waterbender say she needed again?_

_Medicines, clothes, bind—_

_Oh._

Realization flashed across Zuko's face, his eyes widening slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck like a little boy in embarrassment, averting his eyes from the Waterbender.

"Well?" Iroh prodded; his face perfectly calm, reflecting no emotion.

"Uh…" Zuko sighed, slightly bowing his head in defeat. "Fine. She can come with us."

"What wonderful news! Eh, Miss Katara?"

The Waterbender stared at the scarred prince in victory, her lips upturned a little in the corners; he glared at her.

"But she may go with you on one condition," Zuko spoke, looking from the Uncle to the Water Peasant. "You will give your word that you will not try to escape."

Katara kept her eyes level on her captor and spoke each word slowly and deliberately. "I give you my word that I will not try to escape from your uncle—former General Iroh's company when we leave the ship today."

He seemed unsatisfied with her oath and his eyes dropped down to her necklace. "Swear on your mother's necklace."

She looked slightly insulted but her fingers grasped the vibrant turquoise gem that hung from the choker she wore, nonetheless, and she arose before the two formally, her back straight and shoulders level as she spoke. "I, Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, swear this day on my mother's necklace that I will make no attempt to escape from the company of former General Iroh of the Fire Nation. Let my word be my bond."

Zuko stared at her for a long while, an awkward silence emanating amongst them, before he gave a curt nod, acknowledging her to her vow.

"Very well," he breathed. "I _will _hold you to your word, Peasant. Try to escape," he warned, "and it will not end well for you."

* * *

The warm cobblestone paths and trodden dirt roads of the bazaar were electrifying, buzzing with the promise of abundant life. The villagers were a seafaring people and so, through their trade, they came to possess an array of luxurious and rare items from all around the known world—from as far as the sweltering, blistering mountains of the Fire Nation to the frigid, glacial passes of the North.

Katara was absolutely in awe. Through all her travels with Aang, she had never seen quite such a village. The women displayed their intricately woven, vibrant cloths for all to see, the wind reflecting their exotic colors in the sun's radiant light; the bakers of the market had laid their pastries and breads on the sill of their windows, letting some stray zephyr carry their aromatic scent to lure passersby; the jewelers had set their precious, open-cased gems on the tables of their stalls for all to marvel, the light often catching on the costly trinkets in such a way that tempted the young women and little girls to get a closer look. The sawing of the builders, the metal-hammering of the blacksmiths, the reeling line of the fishermen, the scolding but loving tongues of mothers, the happy laughter of running children—they melded together perfectly to make the most beautiful music in Katara's ears…a music that she hadn't realized she had missed so much.

The merchants would often stop either Iroh or herself as they walked through the crowded passes and would attempt to entice them with their goods, and, more often than not, Katara would have to restrain the old firebender from spending all of his money. Truly, he was like a little child in a toy store, wanting to buy anything and everything that captured his interest. As much as the vendors sometimes irked Katara with their forcefulness, these selfsame villagers were more than happy to point them in the right direction whenever they had any questions on where to find or procure certain items.

After some time, Katara realized that the brooding prince was no longer hovering over them, relieved by his absence yet curious.

She turned to Iroh who had walked away from her to examine an elaborately designed, well-crafted trunk edged in gold.

"Another trunk?" she called good-naturedly as she approached him. "Don't you have enough of those?"

"Oh, Miss Katara," he returned in faux solemnity, stroking his beard, "one can never have _too _many trunks. That is like saying that the ocean can have too many fish."

A single brow arched in amusement to his ridiculous answer and Katara smiled, deciding to drop the subject. She had learned that it was best to try and not over-think his cryptic proverbs—some of them didn't even make sense. She changed the subject quickly, coming to stand beside the old firebender as she pretended to examine the chest as well. "So…have you been here before?"

Iroh chuckled lightly to himself as he rummaged through a box of cheap trinkets that the vendor had placed near the edge of the trunk. "Yes, I've always loved coming here. When I was general of the Fire Nation Army we would often stop here and make port," he sighed, a reminiscent smile on his lips. "Lu Ten, my son, and Zuko would always beg me to bring them back something on my return home, so I would come to the market and buy some small thing for them. Plus," Iroh whispered, beckoning Katara to come closer, "they have the best egg noodle soup—although my nephew seems to disagree."

Katara laughed. "Speaking of hothead—where is he?"

"I'm right here," she heard a familiar, brooding voice call. Katara turned around to see Zuko's stern face looming over her—how did he always manage to sneak up on her like that? Despite his scarred, serious visage, he looked like any other teenage boy in the market, donning the traditional, simple grass-green robes of the Earth Kingdom.

_He looks…cute._

Katara shook her head at the thought as she heard Zuko's voice once more. "Come here," he commanded, gesturing with his hand in a sweeping motion.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief, arching a brow as she placed her hands on her hips. She loved watching him squirm. "You must have me mistaken with a dog."

Zuko eye twitched somewhat at the Waterbender's rebellious nature; his scowl deepening. "I need you to come with me," he bit out, not wanting to cause a scene, "…please."

She could have answered him as soon as he had asked but she to watch him suffer a bit. After all he had put her through, she figured that she was entitled to some sort of vengeance, and right now he was at her mercy. She could have the entire Earth Kingdom on him in a heartbeat, and all she had to do was scream. She smirked as he glared at her, enjoying every moment of his discomfort. You know what they say: payback is a bitch.

"Very well," she answered smugly, sauntering over to him as he shot her a look that said 'try escaping and I will end you.'

"Uncle—" Zuko turned around to say, though he kept the Water Peasant in his peripheral view.

"You two go on," Iroh returned, bending down to examine a large, stuffed bird. "I will meet you back at the ship, Nephew."

Zuko nodded and, to Katara's surprise, offered her the crook of his arm. Taken aback by his unusual gallant gesture, she accepted his offer and, for a moment, felt the slightest passing pang of remorse for what she was about to do.

She was going to escape.

* * *

"Took you long enough," the hooded figure sneered, its feminine voice laced with malice and cruelty. "You were supposed to meet me last night; you're late."

"A thousand pardons, my lady," Luka breathed, falling onto his knees before the darkly clad personage. "We ran into some…unforeseen complications on our way to port."

"Do you have him?"

"Yes."

"Well…where is he?" the figure growled.

"Unfortunately," he spoke, his mouth dry; sweat beading on his forehead under her scrutinizing gaze, "I'm afraid that we've run into a…problem."

"_What_ problem?" she asked through clench teeth, stepping towards the coward.

"He's taken a prisoner."

She arched her brow in curiosity. It wasn't like the young prince to take hostages…not unless he was truly desperate. "Well…that _is _a complication…Who is it? Who's the captive?" she barked, grabbing Luka's by the neckline of his tunic.

"Some girl! I think she's Southern Water Tribe—I-I don't know who she is! But he seems to—"

Her fingers released the bunched cloth of the sailor's tunic, forcing him to fall backwards from the release of pressure.

_The bald monk's little Waterbender…_

"So," she purred viciously, "he's taken Chief's daughter as his prisoner, has he? What's his interest in her?" she demanded, towering over him.

"I-I don't know—I swear! From what I've been hearing, I think he's using her as bait to lure the Avatar—"

Slender, pale figures brought back the deep charcoal hood of the garment to reveal haughty golden eyes.

"How very interesting…You know, you're lucky I like you, Luka," Azula hissed. "Otherwise, you'd have been reduced to a pile of ash a long time ago." She made a tsk-tsk sound with her tongue, glaring at the quivering fool in amusement. "However, in light of your recent failure…well, perhaps you're not as useful as I thought you to be." A small but growing flame ignited in the Fire Princess's palm.

"Mercy, my mistress," he spat out in desperation, suddenly grasping the flowing cloth of her pant leg. She lifted her heavy, black boot and shoved it against his shoulder, kicking him away from her. Oh, how she loved to watch them grovel.

"I will give you once last chance, Peasant—one last chance to prove yourself worthy," she sneered. "Fail and it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Yes, of course, Princess."

She glared at him for a while, creating an ominous silence between them; watching him sweat in terror.

"How good are you with a bow, Sea Rat?" she asked, cocking her head to one side in amusement, a devious gleam in her eye.

What would you have me do, Mistress?" a new horror distorting his already twisted face.

"Get rid of the girl."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Katara asked as she strode along side the Firebender.

He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye. "I need you to pick out your…you know," he spoke quickly, his frazzled demeanor making it clear that he was uncomfortable as he averted his eyes.

"Oh."

Katara didn't know how to begin. The young firebender had not been cruel to her. He hadn't violated her, he hadn't beaten or tortured her, but, instead, he had fed her, clothed her, and kept his distance from her after their…incident. Somehow, for some odd reason, a part of her felt guilty for planning to escape, but…it was now or never—and right now she needed her freedom.

* * *

"Here," the Fire Princess hissed, removing a small vial from the wide sleeve of her garment and thrusting it into her accomplice's hand.

Luka gaped disbelievingly at the elliptical glass container, examining the thick, deep-violet liquid within. "No…It's not possible…This is Wolfsb—"

"I know," Azula smirked, bearing feral teeth.

"But…how? I thought the Nations had agreed to destroy the lot centuries ago…"

"Yes," Azula returned very of matter-of-fact, "you are not entirely wrong. The other Nations did, in fact, burn any and every sprout of Wolfsbane that they could get their hands on—something about the 'greater good of humanity'" she rolled her eyes, making air quotes. "…But not the Fire Nation, of course…" she grinned maliciously.

"Of course," Luka sighed, a little unnerved by her somewhat psychotic, glassy-eyed gaze.

"What?" Azula growled upon seeing his face fall. She expected better from a good soldier, a good dog. "Don't you want to get even with him? Don't you want your revenge?"

"I didn't sign up for this," he countered, suddenly finding his gumption. "This wasn't part of the deal. You're asking me to kill a girl!"

"And what you were going to _do_ to her afterwards—was that going to be any better? All you men are the same. You pretend to be big and bad, but, when the time comes, you're all just a bunch of cowards!" The Fire Princess took a predatory step towards the two-timing, sniveling bastard. "You _will _do this…or…" she shot a stream of blue fire towards a young tree a few inches beside him, effectively incinerating it to dust, "the next time I won't miss."

Luka nodded, bowing his head in resignation. "Good," Azula said, a victorious smirk painted on her lips. "Coat the arrowhead and aim for her heart. Death will be instant."

* * *

As Katara walked along side the Firebender she saw that a large influx of consumers had begun to flood the narrow passes of the village, and she silently thanked the Spirits. This was exactly the diversion that she needed. Zuko, too, saw the crowd and tried to pull them both to a side wall near a merchant's stall, trying to avoid being trampled. However, as he caught hold of the Waterbender's arm, a band of skipping children ran right in between the two benders, effectively separating them.

Katara took the opportunity for what it was and bolted. The moment her fingers left his pale ones she ran into the throng of villagers with all the swift skill of an Airbender, pushing aside and brushing shoulders roughly with the inhabitants and travelers of the town. Her heart pulsed unevenly—sounding in her ears with the rush of her escape, and fear took hold of her, only pushing her to run faster. She dared not look behind to see if her captor was following her and willed her feet to pick up speed. If she could just lose him long enough to get to the Southern shore, then maybe she could get across to Kyoshi Island and get help—get Suki.

She was almost out of the village when a blazing stream of fire shot just above her shoulder, singeing her skin as it scorched the cobblestone wall to her right. Swiftly, she turned around to see the scarred face of a none too happy Firebender, both palms holding growing, menacing flames.

"Going somewhere?" he breathed icily, his voice eerily calm but filled with undeniable, barely controlled rage, making Katara shiver.

* * *

Luka's body stilled as his eyes locked onto the two warring benders, nocking the poisoned arrow into place. Slowly, he drew back the bow, the creaking of the limbs emanating an ominous sound which seemed to reverberate in the very tree in which he was positioned and the surrounding forest which loomed above the village. He stood poised, daring not to move so much as an inch as he aimed the fatal arrowhead at the heart of the mocha-skinned beauty.

"Good-bye, Love..."


	19. Warrior of Kyoshi

**Recap:**

_The moment her fingers left his pale ones she ran into the throng of villagers with all the swift skill of an Airbender…If she could just lose him long enough to get to the Southern shore, then maybe she could get across to Kyoshi Island and get help—get Suki._

_She was almost out of the village when a blazing stream of fire shot just above her shoulder… Swiftly, she turned around to see the scarred face of a none too happy Firebender, both palms holding growing, menacing flames._

_"Going somewhere?" he breathed icily, his voice eerily calm but filled with undeniable, barely controlled rage, making Katara shiver._

_

* * *

_

_Luka's body stilled as his eyes locked onto the two warring benders, nocking the poisoned arrow into place… He stood poised, daring not to move so much as an inch as he aimed the fatal arrowhead at the heart of the mocha-skinned beauty._

_"Good-bye, Love..."_**CHAPTER 19**

* * *

Katara immediately positioned herself in a defensive stance, crouching low as she just barely missed another stream of fire launched by the banished prince.

"I _warned _you," he snarled; anger flashing in his deep amber eyes. "Why would you do this? I _never _treated you—"

"No, you didn't," Katara admitted, her voice calm. "But I was a prisoner on your ship, nonetheless. I desire my freedom just the same as anyone else." As she spoke, she began to back away from the exiled royal stealthily, her eyes darting to the densely foliaged woodland only a few paces away.

She saw the firebender relax somewhat and something like…hurt break through his stony visage. "Is it really so painful—so bad being with me?" he sneered, his icy voice filled with frustration.

The young waterbender was so taken aback by the vulnerability of the simple question that she did not see the blazing fireball heading her way and ducked at the last second.

"You gave me your word!" the pale youth growled accusingly, running after the dark-skinned girl as she hastened for the forest behind them.

"I gave _you _nothing; I promised your uncle that I wouldn't try to escape from _him_—and I didn't! I'm trying to get away from _you_."

* * *

"_Damn!_" Luka hissed, retracting the venomous arrow as he moved to climb out of the tree. The two benders had begun their heated battle, moving out of his range just as he was about to fire and then running into the thick forest. Swiftly, he propelled himself off of the ancient bark with the deadly weapon in one of his hands, landing lithely on his feet. He noted the singed bushes and leaves as he pursued them, following the heavily indented mud tracks of their footsteps.

_Mud? _

He paused for a second. Luka crouched down low, running his fingers against the sodden soil and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. By the moisture of the dirt, he could tell that they were more than halfway through the vast foliage and where they were headed—whether they knew it or not. Not including the village, the forest only led to location.

They were headed for the shoreline.

* * *

The damp, compact soil felt good beneath Suki's feet, and she ran it between her toes, clenching and unclenching before she sheathed her bare feet within her sandals. She hadn't left Kyoshi Island in months and felt herself burning with an unexpected excitement as her ship docked at the mouth of the shoreline. A stray breeze caught in her lustrous auburn hair and she smiled a little, her heart rate steadily rising to beat at an outrageous pace as she thought of the true reason for her little sojourn. Sure, she had told the Elders of the Warrior Isle that she desired to visit her elderly grandmother, for she had not seen her in almost a year —and it was the truth…just not the whole truth. No, she longed to see the blue-eyed Water Tribe boy who had stolen her heart in what seemed like forever and an eternity.

The subtle upturning of her lips faded a little as she remembered when she had first heard word of his arrival in the village. Her fellow Kyoshi Warrior, Avani, had been here before her, checking up on a friend who had taken a turn for the worst when she ran into the Avatar and his friends. Upon seeing Sokka's state, she, at once, brought them to Suki's grandmother, Great Gran, who happened to be the healer who was looking after her friend.

Suki felt herself pale a little as she recalled the image of Avani running towards her as soon as she had arrived on Kyoshi, relaying to her all that which had happened. When she had heard that Sokka's leg was broken with bruises tattooed all over his sun-bronzed skin despite his sister's efforts, she felt a hot-white pain course through her ribs and jolt right into her heart. It was in that moment that she knew.

She had fallen for the Water Tribe warrior.

A glimmer of mirth crept into her blue-green eyes whenever she thought of him. Usually, she was completely turned off by his sort—goofy, impractical, and obnoxiously stupid at times, but there was just _something _about him that drew her towards him—like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was the way he fought so fearlessly in battle despite knowing of his disadvantages, his unwavering loyalty to his family and friends, or his ability to make the best of every situation with the addition of a little humor. All Suki knew was that he possessed this innate charm that made her feel like she was the most important thing in the world, and whenever Sokka would look at her, it was as though he was seeing past her face and looking into her soul, seeing who she _really_ was and loving her for it.

The Kyoshi Warrior's reminiscence was cut short as she heard uproar in the distance, several villagers running past her as her eye caught slivers of red flame bursting through the blue-green foliage every now and then.

"Please," an elderly villager pled, his sooty brow furrowing over sun-bronzed, wrinkled skin as he grabbed Suki's arm. She helped the man to his feet, supporting his frail frame as his knees threatened to buckle under his exhaustion. "Please, help us, Warrior of Kyoshi."

"What's going on?" she asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Firebenders—they're in the village."

"How many are there?"

"Uh, I don't know; maybe a few, I think," the old man gasped, resting the palm of his hands on his knees.

"What do they want—did they demand anything?"

"I don't know what they want. All I saw were flames whipping through the streets and everyone running, yelling 'Firebenders!' It looks like they were chasing someone, though. A girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes. Dark skin. Blue eyes."

_Dark skin and blue eyes? But that must mean…_

Both worry and understanding filled the Kyoshi Warrior's widened eyes. "Was there an old man with her?"

"I—I don't know; I didn't see."

"Do you know who was chasing her?"

"I think a boy was with her."

"What did he look like?" Suki asked through clenched teeth, her electric blue-green eyes staring at the villager intently.

"Uh, tall, black hair, green robes…"

"Was there anything unusual about him?"

"Not really."

_Great. He just described half the guys in the Earth Kingdom!_

"Actually, come to think of it," the wrinkled villager said, seeing frustration flash across Suki's face, "there was one thing about him that…"

"What?"

"On his face…" he old man spoke, rubbing the left side of his check and eye, "there was a nasty sca—"

That was all Suki needed to hear before she bolted, running at a neck-break pace towards the forest as she heard a faint 'Thank You' sound behind her in the distance.

_I'm coming Katara!_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: I'm so sorry to all of my readers and reviewers. I know that I haven't updated in a while and I apologize. Life's just been a little crazy. I swear on my life that I will have the next chapter up by this Sunday. It will involve Suki, Zuko, Katara, Luka, and one lethal arrow. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.


	20. The Rescue: Part I

**CHAPTER 20**

"Don't you understand?" Zuko sneered, hastening after the Water Tribe girl as they ran through the deep foliage. "I _must_ capture the Avatar in order to regain my honor. It's the only way that I can return home!" But of course, deep down, he knew that wasn't the whole truth. His feelings had grown for her, and despite how much he tried to deny it, Zuko knew that there was another reason as to why he was trying so hard to keep the Waterbender by his side…to keep her from leaving him.

"Of course I understand—I've heard you say it so many times that I've practically got it memorized by now; I just don't agree with it!" the Waterbender countered as she willed the moisture of the sodden earth to her fingertips, lashing the scarred fugitive blindly with her mud-tinged, serpentine water-whip.

She heard him almost snarl in frustration as he just barely dodged her unforeseen attack, launching a fireball at her in his moment of dark, unthinking ire.

Katara saw the blazing light from the corner of her eye and ducked at the last second, executing a lithe somersault in her defense. "Don't _you _understand?" he heard her say, the whiplash of a recoiled branch stinging the rough skin of his ashen face as she quickened her pace. "Aang's my friend. I'd rather die than help hand him over to _you_!" she spat coldly.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he growled, purposefully shooting a stream of fire just passed her so as not to harm her but enough to scare her.

"Are you kidding me? Uh, have you ever thought that maybe it's because _I don't want to be with you_!" she practically screamed. The young Fire Prince just stared at the blue-eyed warrior for a moment, a myriad of emotions—something akin to indignation, rage, and…genuine disappointment all mixed together—momentarily consuming his stunned features.

The words hurt Zuko more than they should have, but before he could get a single word out of his mouth he felt a powerful force strike the left side of his head just below his temple, disorienting and sending him sprawling backwards onto the flat of his stomach.

Darkness took hold of him, and the last thing he heard before it consumed him completely was the Waterbender's voice calling for some one named Suki.

_Who the hell is Suki and what is it with me and flying projectiles?_

_

* * *

_Suki ran as fast as her sandaled feet would allow into the edge of the obscure forest, her two razor-sharp, gold-trimmed fans clutched determinedly within her hands as she neared the source of two distant, warring voices. Slowly, she moved closer with all the stealth of the Tessenjutsu master that she was, the large trunks of the trees as old as time acting as her cover as the two benders came just within her view. Flashes of cool blue and vibrant red blinded her momentarily, and wicked, burning flames flew past her without warning, licking the edge of her exposed arm before she could move out of the way, forcing her to bite her tongue against the pain so as not to give away her position.

As the pain began to ebb away to an annoying burn, the Kyoshi Warrior tightened the long, green handled katana tightly onto her slender torso before falling onto her palms and knees, crawling swiftly and silently until the Water Tribe Warrior and the banished Fire Prince were right in front of her. Crouched down low, she held her back against the shady bark of a wide, ancient tree with her deadly fan held before her, taking aim as the two battled both in word and form.

"_Don't you understand? I must capture the Avatar in order to regain my honor. It's the only way that I can return home!" _

"_Don't you understand?…Aang's my friend. I'd rather die than help hand him over to __**you**__!"_

With a flick of her wrist, Suki sent the fan flying straight towards the Firebender, drawing blood as the force of impact knocked him off of his feet and onto his stomach. As he didn't move for several seconds, she deemed it safe enough to expose herself and darted for the Water girl.

"Katara!" she called, placing herself between the fallen Firebender and her friend in a show of protection before turning around to her.

"Suki," Katara breathed, relief written over her face as she embraced the young Tessenjutsu master.

"Katara," Suki replied, concern deep within her voice as she returned her friend's warm embrace, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled. "I almost didn't recognize you without your Kyoshi Warrior battle gear on." Suki laughed, her katana rattling a little as she briefly looked down at the plain, emerald tunic hugging her fit figure.

"It was nice out," was all she said in response.

"Wait—what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on Kyoshi?" the Waterbender asked, genuinely surprised by her friend's presence.

"I'm here visiting my grandmother," Suki replied quickly, not exactly lying. "Enough about me. How have you been? Everyone's been so worried about you, especially your brother."

"What do you mean 'everyone's been worried'?" the dark-skinned girl asked, confusion apparent in her eyes. Suki strode towards the Firebender's limp body, poking him once with the tip of her toes before cautiously retrieving her fan.

"You mean you don't know?…Of course you wouldn't; you've been stuck on that damn ship with _him_," Suki hissed, tempted by the idea of getting rid of the Avatar-obsessed youth now that he was down and defenseless. After all, the bastard _did _burn down her village and tried to kill the goofball with whom she had fallen in love.

"No, I don't. Suki, what aren't you telling me?"

"Sokka, Toph, Aang—they're all here."

"What do you mean 'they're here'? They're supposed to be—"

"I mean that they're _here_—at the edge of the village. My grandmother's been taking care of Sokka…he was hurt pretty badly."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she had regretted them upon seeing the dark pain take over Katara's tear-brightened eyes.

"How is h—"

The Fire Prince grunted, his body shifting slightly, and the Kyoshi Warrior grasped the blue-eyed girl's mocha wrist in haste.

"No time for questions," she panted as they ran with all the speed of an Airbender towards the shoreline. "We've got to get you outta here—and fast!"

* * *

Luka's eyes locked on the dark, unmoving mass on the forest's damp floor of what was to be the body of the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and smirked before moving his attentions toward the two receding figures in the distance. His smug grin faded, however, as he realized that his target was escaping him and drew his bow once more, following after them. He'd deal with the prince later.

He only had one arrow. One shot. It had to be perfect.

But as he took aim, the other figure—a warrior woman clad in green—pushed the dark-skinned girl forward, running behind so as to cover the rear.

_Smart girl._

As though she could sense that they were being watched or followed, the auburn-haired girl pulled something from her hair, turning around and launching it without so much as flinching before turning back, never breaking her pace. Luka winced as his hand shot up to cover the left side of his neck, blood seeping through his fingers as the launched object struck the base of a tree, reverberating in place as it stuck there. Still running, he bent down and retrieved the projectile, curious as to what it might be. He smiled at the girl's resourcefulness and deadly aim.

_A hair pin_.

As the two women were far ahead of him already and would soon be out of his range, he quickly scaled the side of a large tree, swinging through the branches until he was perched at the top and hidden under the cover of the shadows. His eyes narrowed as he watched the pair make a break for a small boat docked at the edge of the sea, and once again drew back the bow, taking care to aim directly at the area which held the blue-eyed girl's heart. His palms began to sweat under the anticipation of the kill, both in regret and future relief, and his fingers loosened as he prepared to release the poisoned tip, his muscles aching from holding the stiff position for so long.

As soon as he released his grip from the venomous shaft, something hard collided with the core of the tree, shifting the arrow's route of departure, and, by some sort of misguided luck, the mercenary managed to stop the arrow's flight through his swift reflexes, thanking the spirits for their show of unwarranted mercy.

"Damn," he hissed.

* * *

Katara turned her head swiftly to look back at Suki, her companion's eyes glinting with menace, something she rarely saw, under furrowed brows.

"What's wrong?" Katara shouted behind her.

"I think someone's following us."

"How do you know?"

"At first, I wasn't sure. But when I threw my… hair pin," the Kyoshi Warrior admitted grudgingly, "I heard someone groan."

"A hair pin?" Katara asked incredulously, arching a single brow.

"We Kyoshi Warriors are trained at birth to learn every possible offensive and defensive attack. Using a hair pin as a weapon was one of them," the auburn beauty offered coolly.

"Zuko?"

"No. The hothead would've attacked us by now. Whoever it is, they're planning something."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Me either." The two women exchanged glances before they met with the edge of the sea, turning their positions so that they were now side by side as they moved to remove the rope anchoring the small boat to the sandy shoreline.

"How'd you know?" Katara asked in a small voice.

"Know what?" the Kyoshi Warrior asked, focused on uncoiling the intricately knotted cord.

"That I was here."

"It doesn't matter how I knew. All that matters is that I did."

Katara wrapped her arms once more around the fierce warrior's stiff frame, genuine gratitude flashing through her features.

"You risked your life for me. Thank you."

For a moment, Suki just stared at her quizzically in utter silence, surprise gleaming in her blue-green eyes. "Of course I'd come for you," Suki finally replied softly, as though what she was saying was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're my friend—my sister. I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat… Besides, I know you'd do the same for me."

Katara didn't know what to say. She'd had never before had a friend—a girl friend—like Suki. In some ways, she looked up to the Kyoshi Warrior as more than a companion and felt a stronger connection to her than she did to Toph. She would be proud to call Suki her big sister and hoped that one day maybe she would be able to…with a little help on Sokka's part.

"Come on, help me get this into the water," Katara heard her say, and they both began pushing the small vessel away from the moist, compact soil of the bank and into the sea. That was, of course, until they felt the earth tremble and shift beneath their toes, making them stumble backwards as they lost their footing. When they finally gathered their bearings, however, they looked back to see half of the forest brimming with fire and a familiar shaggy-haired youth stepping out of the eerie smoke.

"This isn't gonna be easy," Katara breathed upon seeing the promise of certain death etched across Zuko's scowling face.

"Don't worry," Suki replied as they positioned themselves side by side in defensive stances, the sun lending her dueling fans a compelling glow as she prepared them for attack. "I've got your back."

Katara nodded once before placing her iron gaze on the enemy, stretching both of her hands rigidly above her head as she beckoned the strength of the sea at her will. In one powerful move she pushed her arms before her, drawing multiple snake-like torrent water out of the deep to douse the growing flames of the dense woodland.

A definitive sizzling sound resonated tauntingly throughout the taut, still air before the Firebender broke the silence with a disgust-riddled scoff. "Nice trick," he sneered; wicked, growing flames burning within his calloused palms. "But, let's see how you handle mine."

* * *

The debris of thousands of charred splinters shattered throughout the air, cutting little slivers into Zuko's already marred face as he obliterated the Water Peasant's tiny vessel. The force of the powerful blast had sent both women warriors sprawling in opposite directions; effectively dividing and leaving them open for attack.

As the smoked wreckage and the wind-blown sand began to die down, Zuko's golden eyes narrowed as he peered through the hazed atmosphere, searching for his opponents.

How could she do this to him? He had trusted her and…she had betrayed him.

…Well, now she was going to have to live with the consequences.

_Where are they…?_

His eyes came across the emerald-clad warrior first and locked onto her. Her body lay lifeless and moving in the grainy, silver-white sand, and she appeared to be unconscious, her dark copper-red hair shading her closed eyes from unknowing attack. Zuko had no ill-will against the woman—if anything, he admired her sense of loyalty to the Water Tribe girl and her ferocious spirit, but, as it stood, she was in the way between him and his Waterbender, and for that she was an obstacle that needed to be removed.

Silently, he strode towards the Kyoshi Warrior's unconscious being, his body aching from the magnitude of the blast, until he stood hovering before her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice raspy and filled with remorse as his palm ignited in a swirling ball of red-orange flame.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First of all, thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed. Secondly, I have been very sick with the stomach virus so I apologize if this chapter is filled with errors. I promised one reviewer to get this chapter up by last Sunday but I was extremely ill with a high temperature; therefore, again, I apologize. I hope you all enjoy the first part of this chapter and I will try my hardest to work past this illness and get another chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

(IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL A LOT BETTER)


	21. The Rescue: Part II

**CHAPTER 21**

**RECAP:**

_His eyes came across the emerald-clad warrior first and locked onto her. Her body lay lifeless and moving in the grainy, silver-white sand, and she appeared to be unconscious, her dark copper-red hair shading her closed eyes from unknowing attack. Zuko had no ill-will against the woman—if anything, he admired her sense of loyalty to the Water Tribe girl and her ferocious spirit, but, as it stood, she was in the way between him and his Waterbender, and for that she was an obstacle that needed to be removed. _

_Silently, he strode towards the Kyoshi Warrior's unconscious being, his body aching from the magnitude of the blast, until he stood hovering before her. _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice raspy and filled with remorse as his palm ignited in a swirling ball of red-orange flame. _

_

* * *

_As Zuko lowered his hand, poised to deliver the devastating blow to the Kyoshi Warrior, he felt something powerful connect with his body and tackle him to the coarse sand, making him topple over a few times before coming to a stop.

* * *

Katara felt as though the wind had been knocked right out of her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't even recall where she was in the first place. It was as if she had been trapped within her own body—paralyzed and immobile. All she could hear was the distant calling of sea gulls and the mild churning of calm ocean waves. Slowly, though, as her eyes began to flutter open, it all came flooding back to her—Zuko, Suki, her capture, her escape…everything. Her body ached with a pain she had never known. She was bruised, tired, and sore but the blue-eyed Waterbender forced herself to rise from the gritty sand as though her life depended on it. As she regained her balance and her blurred vision came into focus, she immediately set sights in search for Suki.

It was then she saw Zuko standing before the emerald warrior, a dangerous, orbed inferno within his grasp as he readied to strike against the fallen Tessenjutsu Master. Katara's mouth went dry. She tried to scream for the banished prince to stay his hand, but her parched throat simply wouldn't permit it. Instead, only a soft, raspy cry managed to escape her chapped lips. Katara panicked; she didn't know what to do. Her find was racing with a thousand thoughts and she just couldn't think right now; it was too much. So she did the first thing that came to mind: she charged the bastard, knocking them both over as she tackled him away from her friend.

* * *

"Stay away from her!" Zuko heard the Water Peasant hiss as he rose to his feet, positioning himself in a defensive stance. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"She has everything to do with this! Your _friend_ tried to kill me," he argued raggedly, wiping away the excess blood which began to flow from the corner of his lips as he stared intently into the tired, angry eyes of the Waterbender.

"She was just trying to protect me! And, besides, your quarrel is with me—no one else."

"Look, Waterbender, I _really _don't want to hurt you. I'm willing to forget _all_ of this," he spoke bitingly as he gestured his hand in a wide arc to display the consequences of their heated battle, "if you come with me _right now_."

Katara smirked, shifting her right foot forward and to the side as she retracted her arm level to her head in a serpentine-like form.

"In. Your. Dreams," she spat coldly. "I made that mistake once; I won't do it again."

"Have it your way then," Zuko growled, advancing towards her as he propelled himself high in the air before sending forth a stream of scorching flames onto his blue-eyed target.

* * *

"Sokka?" Toph called curiously as she entered the small hut, noting the way the her humorous friend hadn't said a single word within the last half hour.

"Hmmm?" he sounded, more out of habit than concern for what she had to say.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Toph. Hand me that pillow will ya?" he asked, gesturing to the stacks of pillows, blankets, and bedding right across from her near the door. Instead of moving, however, she just stood there staring at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Snoozles?"

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know—maybe the fact that I'm just a little bit BLIND! Hello!" her laughing face beginning to fade as she saw that solemnity of her companion's countenance.

"Oh, sorry, Toph. I guess I kinda forgot."

"Are you sure you're alright."

"I'm _fine_, Toph," he reiterated, a little annoyed.

"You don't look fine to me," she offered nonchalantly.

"Gee, thanks, Toph. How kind of you to say," he countered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Come on. Spill," the Blind Bandit commanded, coming to sit by him on the small cot as he stared indifferently at the wood thatched ceiling above. "And don't even bother lying. I know something's definitely off when you turn down food, and you haven't even touched your lunch."

"How do you know that? You can't see!"

"I can smell the food, Wise Guy."

"Oh."

"If you don't tell me, then I'll tell Twinkle Toes, and you know how he gets."

"I don't know, Toph. I just—"

"What?"

"I just have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that's telling me she's near by."

"What are you talking about?

"Ever since we were little, Katara and I have always had this…bond. I don't know how to explain it but it's like we can sense when the other one is in trouble. And right now, something's telling me that she's close by and that she's in danger."

Toph didn't know what to say. Because, in all honesty, that was some deep stuff he saying to her and she didn't know what to do with it. "I think you're just tired. You should get some sleep," she offered awkwardly. "Besides, it's what you do best."

"Yeah," he whispered dismissively, turning onto his side and facing his back towards her. "Maybe."

* * *

Katara deflected the blast at the last second, somersaulting out of the way before it could make contact with the grainy earth. Swiftly, she drew water from the billowing ocean, casting surges of salty, sea-whips in his direction, lashing him repeatedly without mercy as she hoped to douse his spirit, his flame, long enough to escape his hold with Suki in hand.

But, no, he wouldn't have that. Zuko literally began to glow with rage, producing enough fire in the process to challenge the force of Katara's gushing waves. It was a truly a sight to sea. A flood of fire and water streaming from either side only to produce a geyser of steam directly in the center, shooting upward towards the heavens and gracing each opponent with its refreshing mist.

"Give up," the Firebender ground out.

"Never," the feisty warrior woman replied.

Both frenzied warriors stood there, battling with a strength beyond their means. It was apparent in the way that the Waterbender's arms slackened downward to a certain angle and the way the Fire Prince struggled to hold his footing, his posture faltering, that the two _would _give out at any moment. It was simply a matter of time before they both would collapse from their exertion.

"Do you yield, Firebender?" Katara gasped; her chest heaving against the forcefulness of her defense.

"You dream, Water Peasant," the banished prince managed to say.

Katara could feel a hot liquid slowly seep from her nose and catch in between her lips. Her eyes fluttered and she struggled to keep the darkness of the world from overwhelming her, resolving to keep her knees stiff as they threatened to buckle beneath her.

The Water Tribe girl didn't know how or what exactly happened next; it was all so fast. All she knew was that the weight she had been fighting against had suddenly lifted, sending her sprawling backwards, and that Zuko was now engaging in close combat with Suki—her fans dancing against the sharp edges of his dual Dao blades.

Katara leapt quickly to her feet, making her way to help Suki, when the sight of something—or, rather, someone—forced her to stop in her tracks. Running out of the surrounding forest in the distance came a familiar orange clad Airbender followed by a determined Toph already in an offensive, Earthbending stance, and a wounded Sokka bearing crutches as the pirate ship being helmed by Iroh, anchored itself at the edge of the shoreline.

Things were about to get complicated.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. The Rescue: Part III

**CHAPTER 22**

**Recap: **

…_Zuko was now engaging in close combat with Suki—her fans dancing against the sharp edges of his dual Dao blades. _

_Katara leapt quickly to her feet, making her way to help Suki, when the sight of something—or, rather, someone—forced her to stop in her tracks. Running out of the surrounding forest in the distance came a familiar orange clad Airbender followed by a determined Toph already in an offensive, Earthbending stance, and a wounded Sokka bearing crutches as the pirate ship being helmed by Iroh, anchored itself at the edge of the shoreline. _

_

* * *

_

"Katara!" Zuko (who had managed to overpower the Kyoshi Warrior with the force of his blades, sending her sprawling backwards towards the Water Peasant) heard the young Airbender call as he approached the makeshift battlefield, propelling himself into the air before landing lithely on his feet a few yards away from the Waterbender.

"Katara," Suki spoke, catching her breath, her dark hair falling over her face to give her the appearance of a blood thirsty lunatic as she gave Zuko a death stare, "is—is that Aang's voice?"

Katara only turned around to face the Airbender when Suki gave her a curt nod, letting her know that she'd cover her and give her enough time to get to the Avatar if she needed to make a break for it. "Aang!" she returned in a voice which sung of relief, wonderment, and, above all else, shock. "Aang, what are you doing here?" she inquired, her chocolate brown hair whipping around her waist as she tried to run towards him only to be deferred by a fireball sent her way—which was fortunately deflected by Suki's awesome Tessenjutsu fan skills— reminding her that her battle with the green clad Fire Prince was not yet over.

"Long story short," the bald monk answered in between pants as he helped the Water Tribe princess and Kyoshi Warrior defend themselves against a series of attacks launched by the fugitive Firebender, "your brother loves you. I don't know how but Sokka _sensed_ that you were here and that you were in danger. He wouldn't talk to us or eat _anything_ until we agreed to look for you—whoa!" he blurted out, dodging the spiraling inferno sent by their current opponent. "Anyway, once we got into the market, we heard what was going on and got here as fast as we could."

"Shouldn't Sokka be resting?" the blue-eyed girl asked worriedly.

"Yes! Shouldn't he be resting—wait, why is he even here?" Suki half-screamed, almost hyperventilating at the thought of her injured Sokka trying to engage in battle. "Great Gran wrote to me saying that he still had a long way to go in terms of recovery."

"Yeah—you're supposed to be watching him!" Katara agreed.

"Hey! We're on the same side here! You know Sokka—he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer!" the tattooed youth defended. Katara quirked her umber brow in agitation but knew in her heart that she couldn't blame Aang for her brother's actions. In the end, Sokka's spirit was just as wild and untamed as her own.

"Aang," Katara spoke softly, standing near the young Avatar after avoiding a stream of fire, "you can't be here…it's too dangerous. And Zuko's more angry than usual—he's not in his right state of mind. He'll do whatever it takes to capture you—or worse… he'll kill you. You have to leave."

"She's right, Aang! You being here is too risky. We can't have the world's only hope dying on us, you know," Suki breathed seriously. "I mean, you're my friend, too, Aang. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you either."

"Listen to her, Aang. Please," Katara pleaded.

"I'm not going without you, Katara," the youth stated sternly, possessing a rare maturity beyond his years. "And I'm not going to leave your side," he finished, standing beside his beautiful, Water Tribe friend as he clasped her hand gently within his. "Whatever we do, we'll do it together—all of us," he spoke, offering his other hand to his auburn-haired friend, warrior, and dutiful bodyguard.

"Are you sure about this?" Katara smiled lightly.

"I don't like this idea, Aang," Suki spoke uneasily.

"I'm not leaving," he simply said. "You're my friends; and friends don't bail on friends."

"Thank you," Katara whispered, straightening her shoulders as she raised her defiant eyes to meet the raven-haired prince's sizzling, amber gaze.

* * *

Zuko felt something snap inside of him when he saw the young monk take hold of his Waterbender's hand. He felt as though he would literally break the Airbender's neck if he didn't remove his filthy digits off of the mocha-skinned beauty. How dare the impudent little brat touch her! No, if it was the last thing he'd do, Zuko would make sure that the Avatar never see the Waterbender again. He would _not_ let the orange-clad youth take her away from him. He'd die first.

Completely, unaware of it until now, the alabaster teen heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh called in that trademark sagely rasp of his.

With his back to the ship, never once looking back, the scarred fugitive answered. "Yes, Uncle?" he spoke angrily, more of a statement than a question.

"We must leave now, Nephew! A ship has been discovered flying the colors of the Fire Nation off the coast, near Kyoshi Island. It trails behind us and is rapidly gaining speed."

"Not now, Uncle! The Avatar is here! I must capture him in order to regain my honor!"

"Prince Zuko, it is too dangerous—"

"I don't care!" Zuko returned, completely ignoring his erudite uncle. He smiled now, a devious smile which spoke of the lengths he would revert to in order to procure his precious honor. "Any man," he shouted, inclining his head to the crewmen whilst keeping his gaze securely fixed on the Avatar and his friends, "who can rid me of the Avatar's annoying groupies _permanently_—save the Water Tribe girl who is to remain unharmed, for _I _will be the one to deal with her—has my word that he will be rewarded with a bag full of silver. But any man who can bring me the Avatar _alive _will be paid with more gold and silver than he can carry! I'll make him one of the richest men alive."

There was a great silence emanating from the very earth after these words were spoken—a silence that can only be compared to the chilling stillness of all nature just before a soul is lost.

"What say you, men? Will you fight for your prize?" Zuko growled, like a general giving his loyal soldiers a rousing speech on the eve of a glorious battle.

Zuko didn't even have to wait for an answer, for before he could breathe another word, a large uproarious bellow erupted from the upper deck of the vast ship. The young prince didn't even have to look back to know that they were scaling down the edge of the ship, savoring the eager sound of the grappling hooks dig into the unyielding metal railing as they descended. It was quite a sight to see: a small army of ragged, sun-bronzed, ruthless cutthroats flanking either side of the scarred fugitive with their weapons in hand, staring down three defenseless youths (save Suki with her molten-gold fans) with only their wit and skill to defend themselves.

* * *

"A battle? With Fire Nation soldiers? SWEET!" Toph laughed, throwing her head back and shooting up her fisted hands in the air like a madman.

"Actually, Toph," Sokka chuckled, turning the Blind Bandit's head to the left, "it's that way."

"Right," she amended coolly, with the I-knew-that face. "Time to kick some Firebending butt," she cackled, hitting her fist into her palm.

"They're actually just mercenaries—pirates, really," Sokka said, standing side by side next to Toph over a small ridge a few feet behind Aang and his sister.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Captain Boomerang," Toph smirked in that know-it-all way of hers.

"Do I even _want_ to know how you know that?"

"Hello—Earthbender! Duh!" she said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is that even supposed to _mean_!"

"You really want to know don't ya? It means I'm just better than you Mr. Meat and Ideas Guy" Toph teased.

"Hey!" Sokka whined.

Toph erupted into a fit of nearly uncontrolled laughter at the young warrior's expense. Sokka just stared at her and, somewhere in the back of her mind, she could feel him roll his eyes.

"Okay! Okay! The earth just feels different when there's a bender around—like it's radiating more energy. And right now I can feel that there's a whole lot of 'em down there."

"Shouldn't you be heading down there right about now?" Sokka asked; concern laced in his voice.

"Eh," Toph offered, shrugging her shoulders and crossing her arms. "I think Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes have got it covered. Besides, I was given explicit orders to watch you and to make sure that you don't hurt yourself."

"I know you want to go down there," Sokka taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Pssh!" Toph replied, waving her hand away. "I couldn't care less."

"Don't you think we should warn 'em?"

"They'll find out soon enough…" Toph trailed off, not really paying attention to her sun-bronzed friend.

"Hey Sokka, do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sound like—"

"Who—what?"

"It sounded like your girlfriend…"

"Who? Suki? No—that's impossible. She can't be here; she's on Kyoshi Island."

"What do you want _me _to say? I can't see for you; I'm blind!"

Disgruntled, Sokka limped forward to the edge of the ridge, using his makeshift bamboo crutch for support. As he peered overhead, seeing that the inevitable full-on battle had not yet commenced as Zuko was still talking to his men, his eyes caught on something that he had not noticed before: a slender, green-clad form with striking auburn hair standing near his sister.

"Suki…" he whispered to himself , shock, worry, and love all meshing together to give a distinct heart-wrenching color to his tone.

"Sokka?" Toph breathed, noting the way his breathing had nearly stopped and the way his heart raced.

"I think you should go down there now," the blue-eyed warrior spoke seriously.

"But—"

"Just go! I'll be fine. I'll stay up here."

Toph just stared at him with that "yeah right" kind of face, her eyes heavy lidded with her stubby arms crossed over her chest.

"Honest! I promise—scout's honor," Sokka defended, giving Toph a sickeningly sweet smile even though he knew she couldn't see it…or the fact that he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Well, o— Hey, wait a minute! You're not even a scout!" the milky-eyed girl pointed out casually.

"Toph!"

"Alright," Toph agreed uneasily, knowing that it was pointless to try and change his mind.

"Just one thing," Sokka said hurriedly, grabbing Toph's arm before she could head down to the shoreline and join the fight, "Katara and Aang are benders; they can take care of themselves, but Suki…Suki isn't. Just look out for her when you get down there, will ya?"

"Though I find it insulting that you're asking me to protect Suki since she can obviously take care of herself—"

Sokka frowned, letting out a very obvious "hmmphing" sound in his disapproval.

"—I'll _do_ it," the blind Earthbender finished exaggeratedly.

"Thanks, Toph," Sokka replied, smiling as he tried to pull the little Earthbender in for a hug.

"Please," Toph replied, feigning disgust, "tell me we aren't _bonding_! Ewww!"

"Come here you!" Sokka almost screamed in that maniac way of his when he gets overexcited, giving the girl a brotherly bear hug. "By the way, have I ever told you that I am _so _happy that we added you to the group?"

"You could stand to mention it more often," Toph shouted with a devious, _evil_ smile as she made her way to the shoreline.

* * *

"Prince Zuko," Iroh spoke solemnly, his fingers clamping down on his nephew's shoulder as he approached the irrational youth, "do not do this. It will not end well."

"Very few things rarely do end well, Uncle," Zuko retorted, his fists balled to his side as he thought of the many different ways he could torture the Avatar once he got his hands on him.

"You are not thinking clearly, Nephew."

"My mind has never been more determined, more focused— more clear."

"Hate blinds us—anger blinds us."

"No, Uncle, they fuel us to go on, to achieve victory. They give us meaning in life."

Iroh sighed disappointedly, knowing that nothing he could say would be able to change the intemperate teen's mind. "Please, Nephew, I ask—no beg you to listen to reason! Walk away from this; let the girl go—let the Avatar go."

"No…I can't."

"Very well, but whatever happens here, know that it is only _you _who will suffer and that _you _will have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

"I know. I accept what I am about to do and…and I will pay the price—whatever the outcome."

"Good," Iroh breathed, clasping his hands behind his back as he stood to the young firebender's right—shoulders side by side.

"You should get back to the ship, Uncle. I—I don't want you to get hurt when all this starts."

Iroh chuckled softly to himself, forcing Zuko to raise an inquisitive brow. "You forget, Prince Zuko, that I have been fighting battles since before you were born. Besides, it looks like you could use some help down here."

"Thank you, Uncle." Iroh simply smiled, wondering when his brother's son would ever find that balance within himself and end the ceaseless turmoil so apparent in his young, ochre eyes.

His men were getting restless, apparent in the incessant clanging of their swords and growing growls which continued to rise in ferocity and volume, and so Zuko said the only two words he knew that would be able to quell the fiery anticipation burning in their bellies. "Get them," he snarled.

* * *

A single bead of sweat trickled down the southward slope of Luka's stubbled face as he caught his breath in the perch of a towering tree near the shoreline. He had seen everything—every detail of the prince's fight against the warrior women and even the unexpected arrival of his ship at the southern mouth of the isle. He knew he'd have some explaining to do once on board but he'd deal with that later. Right now, he had an elemental bender to kill.

He had to admit, when the scarred youth had nearly murdered the Waterbender in his rage he had found himself exhaling an unknown, premature sigh of relief, elated that he didn't have to be the one to kill her—only to be crushed when he discovered that the Fire Prince hadn't finished the job. But, despite his hate for the stuck-up youth, he couldn't blame him. Luka, himself, was many things but a killer he was not. Though he'd make an exception for that spoiled Fire Nation bitch Azula!

If it wasn't for the fact that she had lethal eyes on his family, he would've taken her out a long time ago, but that was the price he had paid when he left the Earth Kingdom colonies— occupied by Fire Lord Ozai— and joined the Fire Nation Army.

Everything had been set up from the beginning—infiltrating the mercenaries, getting the Dragon of the West and his nephew to board his ship, making port on the isle near Kyoshi to meet Azula—everything. The only thing that he had not planned was the Water Tribe girl. He had never meant for things to go as extreme as they did when she first stepped foot on the ship. Believe it or not, he never would have violated her—it was all an act; she reminded him too much of his young, Northern Water Tribe wife who had died in childbirth, leaving him with two sons and a daughter to raise by himself. Perhaps that is why he had been so taken with her, envious of the spoiled prince's interest in her.

_But would you have left her be—truly?_

Yes, he would have left her alone. He had instigated the incident only to assess her strength, for she would need to be strong in order to endure the Fire Prince's alleged cruelty, and, if she _had_ been violated… then perhaps the bastard would have left her alone, leave her be. After all, she would be broken and of no use to him. In some sick way, Luka was simply trying to protect her.

He had spoken angry words in his hate, but, truth be told, his quarrel was not with her—it was with Prince Zuko. He had vowed revenge on all of the Fire Nation for the death of his wife. If she had not gotten pregnant, she wouldn't have died in child birth, and if she hadn't been raped by raiding Fire Nation soldiers, she would have never conceived. His sole purpose was to destroy the Fire Nation; that is why he had joined the army in the first place: infiltration. His goal was to climb higher on the militant ladder and become close to the Fire Lord, and when the time was right, he would kill _him _and his bitch of a daughter.

…However, there was another reason for his masquerade at sea…one which shamed the faux mercenary deeply. The bastard child of his wife had survived the difficult birth, and, in his grief—unable to bear the sight of the child who had murdered his beloved Nilsa—Luka abandoned the newborn. The guilt of the act soon began to eat him alive, and, so, he sought to reclaim the child in order to end his inner turmoil, his constant torment. His journeys around the world last left him with the information that the child—a boy—had turned pirate and was now a son of the sea. He hoped to find the young lad someday and take him for his own, and but first, his vengeance would have to be sated.

His only regret was that he would have to kill an innocent in order to achieve his goal…but it was a sacrifice that would have to be made. He could not wait for the Avatar to restore the balance of nature and end the cancerous war which had ruined so many lives already. Unlike some, he simply could not find the faith within himself to place upon the adolescent youth.

With that last thought, Luka drew his bow once more and aimed the poison-tipped arrow head at the exotic Waterbender. He prayed that his ancestors would forgive him, for he knew that Death would unfortunately lay claim to one of the world's greatest benders on the glistening sand of the battle-worn beach.

* * *

"Aang! Katara! Toph!" Suki screamed, deflecting a jet of sizzling flame with her blade-like fans, "there are too many of them! You've got to get outta here. I can hold them off while you guys make a run for it."

"We're. Not. Leaving. You. Suki!" Katara managed to say between pants, feeling her body begin to react to the exertion of dueling nonstop with the Fire Prince.

"Yeah—are you crazy, Fan girl? You're boyfriend over there would kill me if I left you. Besides, us Earth Kingdom girls have got to stick together. I've got your back, Suki," Toph shouted after raising a boulder-like wall from the earth in defense against three Firebenders.

"And I've got yours, Toph."

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Toph laughed crazily, bending large boulders from the earth and sending them flying towards the Earthbending mercenaries—showing off her masterful skills. "Kneel before Toph!"

* * *

"You shouldn't have run!" Zuko growled, coming into close combat with Katara.

"Gee, I've heard you say that about a thousand times now! Besides, you already know why I did—so why dredge up this conversation; it's getting old." Katara quipped, dropping down to side swipe Zuko's leg in order to unbalance him. This, of course, only gave her the advantage for about a second, for the Firebender was up on his feet in the blink of an eye, shooting a blazing torpedo towards her in retaliation.

"Why are you trying so hard to capture me—to capture Aang?" Katara spat, her serpentine water-whips wrapping around Zuko's ankles and turning to ice in the process.

"Why do you ask questions in which you already know the answer, Water Peasant?" Zuko sneered, easily bursting out of his icy confines by raising his body heat.

"I know why you're here for Aang, but _why_ are you trying to kill me and my friends! You once told me you weren't so bad—that you weren't like your father, and I think I believed you at one point. Clearly I was wrong!"

"You stupid peasant! I'm not _trying _to kill _you_!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I want you to come with me! I came for _you_!"

"Why? You hate me!" she spoke sternly, but Zuko could hear the resolve fading in her voice.

"Where did you get that Idea. I never hated you, Katara."

"Then why have you been chasing us half-way across the world!"Katara breathed, ignoring the fact that the Firebender had chosen to use her given name and not 'water peasant' or 'waterbender.'

"You know why."

"You may not hate me, Zuko, but I sure as hell hate you," the blue-eyed bender snapped.

"Do you _really_? Don't lie to yourself; I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes! I don't just hate you, I _loathe_ you. I don't even know why you're interested in me! What do you want with me?" she asked malevolently, striking Zuko across the face with an icicle.

"My reasons are my own—they don't concern you," Zuko shouted irrationally, particularly irritated with her question. "Just know that I don't want to hurt you; I don't _want _to be _your _enemy."

"That's not an answer!"

_Why __**do**__ I want her?_

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe—maybe—" Zuko shouted, frustrated.

"Maybe what?" Katara asked, her eyes softening to a calm baby-blue.

Zuko sighed, dropping his arms to his side in a show of momentary cease-fire. "After being alone on a ship full of men for three years with only Uncle to talk to… it —it wasn't so bad having you around."

Katara scoffed darkly. "Typical spoiled Fire Nation Prince. You're still the same—you haven't changed one single bit. It 's _always _about _you_!You want me to come with you for reasons that you're not even sure of yourself! Your Uncle is right, you never think things through, and one day it's going to get you killed!"

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not—one way or another. If you leave with me right now, I give you my word that I'll call off the assault and leave your friends alone."

"And Aang? Will you stop trying to capture him?"

"That I _can't_ do."

"Then there is _no _way that I'm coming with you. I'll never step foot on that stinking ship if I can help it and I promise you that I'll _never _be anything more to you that you're enemy!" Katara hissed, pulling the moisture in the air in order to crystallize them into tiny ice daggers and them launching them at her mortal enemy. Zuko reacted just in time and in the split second before contact, he managed to emit an aura of flame, melting the icicles before they could break through the skin of his flesh.

It was in that moment that Zuko noticed something out of the corner of his eye—a strange metallic glinting high in the tree tops of the foliage.

_Assassins. _

He thought himself the bounty hunter's mark at first, but as his eyes followed the projectoral range and angle of the glint, he found that he couldn't be more wrong. He was not the target; his Waterbender was.

He didn't have time to think—only time to react. "Katara," he shouted, running towards her; his countenance filled with horror and worry, "LOOK OUT!"

"What are you—" Katara gasped as the Firebender's body tackled hers to the gritty sand.

"Prince Zuko!" Katara heard Iroh call out in shock as he came running towards them, tears forming in his eyes.

Zuko managed to raise himself off of the Waterbender and turn his back towards her as he lay on his side panting heavily, blood spilling in between his fingers as he grasped at his stomach in agony.

Katara angrily jumped to her feet and stomped over to the Fire Prince, coming to stand over him in an authoritative stance. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she growled, trying to turn him over roughly onto his back so that he could look her in the eyes. At this, Zuko groaned loudly in pain, clutching an area close to his lower abdomen as he spoke.

At first, Katara only noticed the deep red liquid staining the Firebender's alabaster fingers and shredded emerald tunic, but as she turned him over fully onto his back, her eyes locked onto the lengthy metallic studded shaft of the arrow protruding from his torso. She moved towards him, wanting in some way to help him through his pain despite everything, but he stopped her with his bloody hand, grabbing her slender, mocha wrist.

"Get. Out. Of. Here," he wheezed; his eyes rolling back and fluttering every now and then.

"Zuko!" Iroh rasped, kneeling before his bloody, fallen nephew.

"Uncle?" Zuko whispered with uncertainty before fading into unconsciousness.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh breathed in a barely controlled voice, cradling the youth's body as he pulled him onto his lap.

Katara couldn't believe it.

Zuko had taken an arrow for her.

He had saved her life…and now he was going to die for her.

"Katara!" Suki shouted as she approached the tragic scene. "They're falling back; we gotta get out of here! Aang and the others are waiting for us."

"Master Katara," Iroh spoke softly, and both Suki and Katara could hear the anguish in his voice, "please…help me. We can still save him. There is still time."

Katara didn't know what to do. Her hate for the Firebender was inexplicably overpowering her innate compassion and, though try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for the Fire Prince. Zuko deserved this. After everything he had done to her family and her friends, she couldn't help but feel that this was his punishment, this was the price that he had to pay.

_But does he deserve to die?_

…_He saved your life._

"Katara we have to go—NOW!" Suki said, grabbing her friend by the upper arm. She felt bad for tearing Katara away from the elderly man and the fallen warrior, but Katara was like her sister and that bastard had tried to kill the both of them. If anything, she was doing both of them a favor.

"Miss Katara, please. If not for Zuko," Iroh whispered, his long gray locks swaying gently in the wind, lending him the appearance of an old man who has seen everything and lost all, "then for me."

"Katara! Suki!" the Waterbender heard Aang call in the distance.

Katara was torn. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

_What am I going to do?_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all of your reviews and messages. I gained a great deal of inspiration from them and great advice that I used in this chapter. So what did you all think? How do you feel about Luka (now that you know his reasons for being a jerk) ? What do you think Katara will do? Do you believe that Zuko was sincere when he said that he wanted her to come with him? Most of all, did you believe that the chapter was in-character and credible?

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	23. Decisions, Decisions

_**CHAPTER 23**_

_**Recap:**_

_Katara couldn't believe it. _

_Zuko had taken an arrow for her. _

_He had saved her life…and now he was going to die for her. _

…"_Master Katara," Iroh spoke softly, and both Suki and Katara could hear the pain in his voice, "please…help me. We can still save him. There is still time."_

…_Katara didn't know what to do. Her hate for the Firebender was inexplicably overpowering her innate compassion and, though try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for the Fire Prince. Zuko deserved this. After everything he had done to her family and her friends, she couldn't help but feel that this was his punishment; this was the price that he had to pay._

…"_Miss Katara, please. If not for Zuko," Iroh whispered, his long gray locks swaying gently in the wind, lending him the appearance of an old man who has seen everything and lost all, "then for me."_

"_Katara! Suki!" the Waterbender heard Aang call in the distance._

_Katara was torn. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe… _

Katara felt as though she were trapped in a thick, milky mist; paralyzed and barely able to see or hear the commotion of the surrounding battle. She couldn't catch her breath, for it was as though there was an enormous, burdening boulder weighing down on her chest. It was crushing her and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. There were a thousand thoughts swarming around in her head, and she couldn't make sense out of any of them. Katara no longer knew the certain boundaries between right and wrong, good and evil. All she knew for sure was that if she didn't make a decision here and now, the heaviness that she felt anchoring her body would consume her and she would be lost in the haze forever.

It was in the midst of her inner contemplation that Katara felt a dull pain throbbing from her upper arm. Eyes glazed over, she inclined her head to discover that the origin of the pulsing nuisance was that of Suki's hand taking hold of her in a vice-like grip.

"KATARA!" Suki shouted, forcing the Waterbender back to the realm of the living.

"Huh?" Katara breathed out of habit, not completely there yet.

"Katara, are you okay? You completely phased out, just now!"

"It's nothing," Katara lied. "I'm fine."

"Alright," Suki spoke, not completely conviced, "but we've gotta go; Aang's calling us," she finished, dragging her reluctant companion by her side.

"Suki…" Katara sighed as they leapt a few feet away from the honor-obsessed prince, defending against the attacks of one of the earthbending mercenaries in the process. "Suki…I…"

"What?" Suki asked worriedly, though her harsh breathing seemed to mask her concern.

"I-I can't."

"What do you mean you _can't_, Katara?" the auburn-haired warrior questioned suspiciously.

"I can't leave h—"

"No! Don't you dare, Katara!" the Kyoshi warrior almost shouted. This was the first time that Katara had ever seen the mild-mannered girl break her reserve. It was the first time that she had ever seen her become so angry, and, truth be told, it was a little…intimidating.

"But—"

"No, Katara! He has chased you guys all over the world. He's tried to capture Aang more times than I can count. He burned down my village! He practically killed Sokka! And did you happen to forget that the guy KIDNAPPED you?"

"I know, Suki. Believe me, _I _know—but I just can't leave him…not like that."

"Kat—"

"No, Suki. You don't understand. He saved my _life_… I owe him."

"If you go—"

"—There's a good chance that I won't be coming back," Katara finished.

"Don't do this, Katara," Suki plead, turning away from her briefly to meet the wondering (and in Sokka's case, frustrated) eyes of their companions in the distance over the ridge.

"I have to," Katara spoke resolutely, unwilling to bend from her stance. "I gave my word. And as the daughter of a noble chieftain from the South, I must keep it."

Suki's green-blue eyes captured Katara's and the young Tessenjutsu master could see the stony determination so apparent in her fierce gaze. "What do I tell the others?" she breathed in resignation.

"Whatever you do, make sure that they _do not _follow me. They MUST not."

"Katara, I'll tell you the truth: I don't like this—at all. Who knows where that lunatic will take you!"

"I do. He plans to sail for the Fire Nation in the hopes that Aang will follow him. There, he'll use me as bait and try to capture Aang and deliver him to the Fire Lord."

"Katara this-this is crazy! You're risking your life for this Avatar-crazed brat!"

Katara shook her head in negation as she took Suki's hands in her own, trying to calm her down. "Please, I need you to trust me, Suki. I _have _to do this. If I don't—"

"I understand that you feel guilty, Katara—"

"It's not just about that. If I don't do this, then I won't know who I am anymore…Can you understand that?"

Suki said nothing; her eyes simply held Katara's, and in those few moments of tense silence, the Kyoshi Islander finally gave way to her friend's will. "You have my trust, Sister…" she breathed, embracing the tenacious, mocha-skinned girl tightly, "…it's him that I don't trust. Not you."

"Thank you."

"Be careful, Katara."

"I will," the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe exhaled, taking note of the rare tear-brightened eyes of her sister warrior. "Don't worry."

"_I'll _try not to—but I can't say the same for your brother," Suki laughed.

"Tell him that I'm sorry."

"He'll come around…eventually. And if, for some reason, he doesn't, just remember one thing: your brother loves you. Sokka will understand—maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow or even the next day… but someday he will."


	24. Wolfsbane

**CHAPTER 24**

RECAP:

_"Katara this-this is crazy! You're risking your life for this Avatar-crazed brat!"_

_Katara shook her head in negation as she took Suki's hands in her own, trying to calm her down. "Please, I need you to trust me, Suki. I have to do this. If I don't—"_

_"I understand that you feel guilty, Katara—"_

_"It's not just about that. If I don't do this, then I won't know who I am anymore…Can you understand that?"_

_"Be careful, Katara." _

Katara's heart quickened as she ran towards the aged firebender and his ailing nephew. Dodging a whistling arrow and skidding to a stop, she managed to grab a handful of the sagacious elder's robes before shouting, "We need to get out of here—NOW!"

With that, Iroh nodded resolutely, slinging the wounded prince's arm around his neck while Katara came up from the other side, doing the same. They started trudging towards the ship, dirt and fire exploding all around them, when the Dragon of the West halted abruptly and slowly inclined his face to meet the young waterbender's.

"Thank you," he simply whispered, his worn eyes capturing Katara's, and whatever his lips failed to divulge, his eyes spoke volumes, only serving to strengthen Katara's resolve.

"Your welcome," the blue eyed warrior breathed softly, her voice laced with understanding and compassion. "Now, lets get outta here!"

As Iroh and Katara started boarding the massive ship, Katara noticed that most of the men who were previously trying to kill her were also now on board. And, with a quick backward glance, she was relieved to see that her brother and friends were also retreating and quickly disappearing into the surrounding forest.

Suddenly, an agonizing scream of pain erupted from the scarred prince, his body convulsing uncontrollably, and then going completely limp.

"We have to get him to his room!" Katara shouted as she ran her fingers against the prince's clammy, alabaster wrist, feeling his failing pulse. "We don't have much time. If I don't get this arrow out soon, he'll die within a matter of minutes."

"Baki!" Iroh shouted against all the clamor of the sea vessel. The youth, then, seemingly appeared out of nowhere, latching onto Katara's legs for dear life. Tears streamed down his sooty face as he sobbed. "Miss Katara—your okay!"

"Yes, I'm fine," Katara crooned gently, though her voice was somewhat taut with worry for Zuko.

Reaching down slightly, the waterbender consoled the young boy with her right hand, softly patting his head like a mother would to her crying babe. "It's okay—I'm okay. It's going to be alright, Baki."

He stopped crying now, righting himself as he sniffled. "I thought I would never see you again," Baki whimpered.

"I'm sorry that I left you," Katara whispered desperately, tears threatening to blur her vision. "I will never do it again," she spoke resolutely. "I'll never leave you again, Baki."

Baki half-embraced her once more before gaining what little composure he was capable of.

"Baki, we need your help. Prince Zuko is hurt and we need you to help us get him into his quarters. Can you do that."

"Yes, Miss Katara," Baki replied sweetly. "I can do anything for you."

"Good."

"General Iroh," Katara breathed firmly, inclining her head towards the former general, "do you know where Zuko keeps the key to his room?"

Iroh panted as they continued to half-run towards the prince's suite. "Usually, my nephew keeps it on his person but I've already checked and it's not there."

"I know where it is!" Baki shouted, running to keep up with the skilled warriors. "I know where it is he panted," his hands falling to his knees before talking again. "Prince Zuko entrusted it to me before leaving. He said that if anything should happen that I should give it to you, General Iroh," Baki finished, handing Iroh that beautifully crafted key.

"Thank you, my boy," Iroh smiled, turning the key in the lock before opening the door to his nephew's room.

"Baki," Katara barked, though not meaning to sound so harsh as she and Iroh laid the banished prince in the middle of his lush mattress, "I'll need water—lots of it. I'll need a few pitchers of cold water and a few pitcher of hot water. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I'm on it," the young pirate said, nodding his head and running out of the door in the blink of an eye.

"First things first," Katara breathed, running a hands over her damp, mocha brow before placing on her curvaceous hips, "I need to get that arrow out of him." She saw Iroh nod solemnly but his gaze was not directed towards her. No, his old, glassy eyes were latched onto the pain-riddled body of the boy whom he had come to consider his son. "I can do it as soon as Baki arrives with the water," she whispered.

As if on cue, Baki appeared, overwhelmed with the cumbersome weight of two large bowls of water and some dry clothes beneath his arm.

"Thank you, Baki," Katara smiled, though it's warmth failed to reach her weary eyes. "You can stay and help me if you want."

"I'd like that," he said, trying to keep a straight face in such a dire situation, but the blue-eyed girl could hear the small smile and appreciation in his voice.

"Alright," Katara spoke firmly, loudly. "The arrow didn't pass right through," she continued as she positioned Zuko on his side, away from her so that he was facing Iroh. "That means that I'm going to have to break the shaft and and pull it out from his chest. Once that's done, I can use the water to heal the wound. Though the wound will have healed, he might still have a fever that we'll need to watch and he'll need to be on bed rest for quite a while.

Iroh nodded gravely, his eyes flitting between Zuko and Katara. Baki followed suit.

"Are you ready?" the young waterbender asked softly, her eyes trapping Iroh's.

"Yes," he rasped. "I will do whatever I can to help you. Just...Just do what needs to be done."

Katara nodded.

"When I break the shaft," she began nervously, keeping her eyes on Iroh, "you are going to have to restrain him, General Iroh. He will be in a lot of pain but he MUST NOT move. If he does, the rest of the shaft still within him could damage his organs."

"I understand, Miss Katara. Just—Please hurry and help him. Please."

"Baki," Katara spoke as the young boy came around to her side of the bed, "hold Zuko's legs." He climbed on and locked onto Zuko's sinewy legs with a death grip.

With a slight inclination of the head towards Iroh, Katara grasped the shaft of the arrow and broke it in one swift motion, throwing it over her shoulder. A second later, the exiled prince's ochre eyes snapped open and the most excruciating sound of pain escaped his chapped lips, and Katara was sure that every man on ship must heard his cry of pure, unadulterated pain.

It hurt her to see him like that—writhing in pain. Why? She didn't know. She thought it would be easy to see him hurt as he had hurt her...but it wasn't. All she wanted to do was sooth his furrowed brow and wipe the torment off of his face.

"It's—It's not over yet," Katara breathed, sweat trickling down the side of her face. "I still have to pull out the rest of the arrow."

"Miss Ka—"

"I know it pains you to see him like this, General Iroh, but you know that this is what _must_ be done." All Iroh could do was hang his head in resignation, for he knew that she was right.

"Ready?" she asked, facing the two gentlemen. They nodded their heads.

With that, Katara and Iroh switched places and, with a permissive glance from Iroh, she quickly wrenched the poisoned shaft from her saviour. They did not have a moment to spare, however, for as soon as the treacherous weapon had been cast from the youth's body, blood began to pour freely from the wound, dripping down his side as it pooled and stained the white sheets of his bed. Not only that, Zuko's pulse had become alarmingly faint and his breathing had slowed dramatically.

As soon as Katara saw this, her body elegantly twisted and curved on its own accords, bending the warm water that Baki had brought in to Zuko's wound. Immediately, the afflicted area began to glow and the bleeding seemed to cease completely after a few minutes.

However, Katara's brow furrowed in frustration and worry. "Something's not right," she spoke while bending.

The joy from Iroh's eyes was replaced with one of grave concern. "His wound has healed, yes?"

"The wound is healed but something is still wrong. His pulse still shouldn't be this low, and his fever is getting worse."

"Katara," Iroh began curiously in that trademark rasp that was all his own, "where is rest of the arrow that you pulled from Zuko?"

Katara quickly bent a small, serpentine water whip and sent the arrow forth to Iroh. As it reached his fingertips, Iroh sniffed the arrowhead tentatively and then tasted it. Katara saw his elderly features scrunch up before spitting something out.

"What's wrong?" she asked fearfully.

"The arrowhead," he breathed. "It's been poisoned."

Katara stopped her bending immediately. If it was indeed poison running its course through Zuko's system, her powers would be of no use to her. Her eyes found Zuko's then as she thought of his predicament. Surely there had to be some way to help him—to save his life.

"I could bend the poison out of his system..." Katara mused to no one in particular.

"No," Iroh sighed. "While I have full faith in your abilities as a bender and as a healer, Master Katara, if you bent too much blood out of his system, you could kill him."

Katara nodded grimly. "You're right."

Iroh buried his hand in his face as a tear trickled down his leather-worn face. The prospect of losing another child was tearing him apart and it was more than Katara could bear to see.

"What kind of poison was it?" Katara asked in a small voice.

"Wolfsbane," Iroh spoke dejectedly as he turned his gaze towards her, his eyes empty—empty of all hope. And Katara knew why. Wolfsbane was fatal to all, but to a Waterbender, if the tiniest bit was ingested, death was certain. There was no way around it. No healing. Only death. It would attack her cells at once and produce the most excruciating pain possible before she succumbed to that which all must in the end.

Iroh was no fool. He knew the risk that Katara would be taking if she tried to help his nephew, and he was most certain that she would not be willing. After all, Zuko had assaulted her, nearly killed her brother, kidnapped her, and had been downright cruel to her. She would not help him. No...she would not. And so, Iroh took his nephew's rough, clammy hand in his own and watched with tearing eyes as Zuko fought a failing battle against Death.

"I'll do it," Katara spoke after a long silence.

"What?" Iroh asked, brokenly.

"I said that I'll do it. I'll suck the poison out of him."

Katara saw Iroh's eyes lit up, if only for a second. "Miss Kat—"

"I know the risk," she breathed softly, cutting him off. "He saved my life...I owe him that much."

"I don't know how I can ever thank you, Katara," the old man said raggedly, and for a moment Katara's heart melted. He wasn't looking at her like a prisoner, or a child, or even a peer. No. He was looking at her like she was his daughter, so when he came to embrace her, she returned it just as fiercely.

"If ever I were to have a daughter," Iroh whispered affectionately, "I would have wanted her to be just like you—brave, kind, smart, beautiful, and unrelenting. You will always have my loyalty, Katara."

"Thank you," she whispered in kind. "Now," she cleared her throat, stepping back, "I kind of need you guys to leave." She tucked a stray lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear, blushing profusely as she did so. It was a very...intimate act that she was about to perform and she did not want an audience.

Iroh had an amused smile etched across his features and gave her a knowing look before turning his back to her. "Come, Baki," he called to the boy who was all too eager to leave this scene of death and despair. "Why don't we leave Master Katara to tend to Prince Zuko, eh?"

Baki nodded, grasping Iroh's large hand in his before exiting the room quietly. As they left, Katar exhaled an unconscious sigh of relief before letting her gaze wander upon Zuko's naked chest.

Her eyes then fell upon the darkening sky outside his window, praying to the Gods to give her the strength to save this impetuous prince's life. She had a long night ahead of her.


	25. Sensual Healing

**CHAPTER 25**

Aside from the silver rays of moon, there was no steady source of light filtering into Zuko's bedchambers and, while Katara could have easily performed this act in the darkness, the light made her feel better—calm, so she lit a few candles using the fire from his fireplace and dispersed them throughout the room.

Nervously, she crawled onto the large mattress near Zuko and simply stared at him, and she couldn't help but think that, in that moment, he looked beautiful to her. His raven locks clung to his damp brow, matting at the side of his face, and his lips were slightly parted, lending him the appearance of an innocent school boy enraptured with the dreams of sleep.

Katara suddenly felt this brazen instinct to kiss those full, pouting lips and to find out if they really were as soft as the smooth alabaster skin appeared to be. However, just as quickly as the thought came to her, it disappeared with a shake of her head.

"Get it together," she whispered to herself, running a hand through her chocolate tresses before tying it back.

"Alright..." she muttered, again. "How am I going to do this?"

Her face was pensive as she thought deeply on the situation. She could try separating the blood from the poison and then bending it out but it would be risky. She had never tried it before.

"What the heck?" she breathed, shrugging as she closed her eyes in concentration. Bending some clean water from a nearby bowl, the blue-eyed waterbender placed the liquid atop the gaping wound of the sleeping prince and focused. Soon, the water began to glow and, she didn't know how, but she could _feel_ the poison from his system separating itself from the bloodstream and rushing towards her.

Zuko groaned, his forehead creasing in anguish.

"Shhh," Katara crooned, placing her free hand on top of his forehead. It's going to be okay." As she said this, the posion—a clear liquid—began oozing out of the wound, but it was proving difficult for Katara to concentrate on solely drenching out the poison.

She panted, stopping the procedure, trying to catch her breath. "It's—It's too much. I can't." After her breathing had begun to even out, she gently cleaned Zuko's wound and wiped away any excess trickling down.

"I _could_ try bending out his blood," she thought to herself. "But then, I might take too much...and not even know if all of the poison was out," she growled lowly in frustration, smacking herself in the forehead.

"Well," she said loudly, talking to herself like a madman, "there's only one thing for it." Her uneasy gaze fell upon her young captor. "I'm gonna have to _suck_ out the poison—literally." She had already gotten a lot of the poison out of his system with her bending, and, this way, she could tell exactly when his blood was clean without draining him.

She more than understand what she was putting at risk here but...she couldn't let him die. Not like this, anyway.

With that stony resolve in mind, Katara pulled back the covers on Zuko's bed until it pooled low around his hips and pushed his muscled shoulders downwards until he was lying on the flat of his back.

Now came the embarrassing part.

Slowly, Katara inched her way to Zuko's side until she was flush against him and gently crossed her arm over his body until her left forearm was pressed against the right side of his waist. Quickly, before she had a chance to change her mind, the young Water Tribe warrior inclined her head towards the prince's chest, inches away from his heart, and brushed her lips against the afflicted area.

Zuko gasped, his voice throaty. "Katara," he managed to rasp out huskily, licking his lips as his golden eyes cracked open.

"Shhh," she hushed him, rubbing smooth circles into his toned abdomen until his head fell back onto the plush pillows supporting his neck.

She could hear him, though. She could hear his ragged breathing and the way the chords of his neck began to press against the column of his throat. It was as though she were hurting him and she immediately felt guilty about it. She tried ignoring him, ignoring his whimpers, and she closed her eyes in concentration.

More forcefully now, her supple lips enclosed the wound and she began to suck—softly at first and then harder, drawing large quantities of the poison into her mouth with out swallowing it. When she had a good mouthful, she quickly darted away from him to spit the putrid toxicant into a shallow bowl, bringing it with her as she returned to his side.

Again, she repeated the process, her mouth sucking at the cool, broken flesh as she withdrew the bitter, salty substance from his body. More than once, she heard him moan, causing her cheeks to heat with embarrassment. At first, she thought that he was in pain, but then she quickly realized, as his hand, somehow, had snaked its way into her hair, pressing her more firmly to his chest, that they were cries of ...pleasure?

She continued with this procedure until she found that his blood tasted clean and, once again, cleaned his wound. It was then that she heard how slow his heart was actually beating and realized that he needed blood.

Sometimes, when she was a little girl, she'd watch the healers of the tribe take blood from a family member, bend it into the one who was sick and watch them get better—almost like a miracle. Other times it would be a stranger, and, one time, she asked how a stranger could give blood to someone they were not related to. Of course, the healers of the tribe had no clean cut answer. All they could offer her was the fact that sometimes blood from family worked and sometimes it didn't. When that happened, they would ask strangers to donate their blood to see if it would adapt to the person in need.

The problem was, the only family that Zuko had was Iroh and she wasn't sure that it would work seeing as he was his uncle and not an immediate relative-like a mother, father, or sibling. The old man was probably asleep, anyhow.

She sighed, tired from the day's events and ready to let sleep take her. "I'll try my blood first," she breathed. "If it doesn't work, I'll get General Iroh." With that, the mocha beauty slit the palm of her hand and slowly bent her blood into an empty bowl. When the bowl was almost full, she collapsed onto the edge of the bed, suddenly extremely dizzy.

"Lack of blood," she mumbled to herself, going over to one of the many bowls that she had ordered throughout the night and drinking the cool, clean water to her heart's content. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Katara stood near the side of the bed, looking at Zuko.

Teetering from side to side, due to exhaustion and blood loss, the healer steadied herself and quickly began to bend her blood into the small wound on Zuko's chest.

"Hmm. Must be working," she said, watching as Zuko's skin began to change from a clammy yellow to a creamy, rose-tinged porcelain.

When she was done, she placed the empty bowl at the foot of the bed and kneeled near the right side of the bed, watching him for a few minutes to make sure that her blood had been taken with out a hitch.

"What do you know?" she breathed in wonder. "It actually worked. I've gotta tell the healers this when I get back."

She didn't know how, why, or when, but she suddenly found that her hand had found Zuko's and her fingers were laced between his. She could've pulled away...but she didn't.

So there, with the first few rays of the dawn snaking their way into the candle lit room, Katara knelt at the side of her captor, her head resting gently on the edge of his mattress, holding his hand as he slept until she, too, succumbed to a heavy slumber.


	26. The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to say a big "thank you" to all of my readers out there. After half a year of not writing, I was astounded to find that so many of you were still interested in reading my story, and I do apologize for not updating within that gaping time period. I also would like to say that I really appreciate your reviews—some of which that had me blushing profusely as I read them—because they encourage me to not only keep writing but they let me know what you would all like in a story, as well. One reviewer asked that I write Zuko's point of view from the events of "Sensual Healing" and I have happily obliged to write a brief segment on Zuko's reflection on the events.

Again, I just want to say thanks and I'll do my best to keep updating. Since Tuesdays and Thursdays are my off days from school and work, you can most likely look forward to a review on those days.

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

The warm, rosy rays of the sun warmed the left side of Zuko's scarred face, beckoning him to awaken and greet the rising sun. Almost defiantly, at first, his aureate eyes slowly cracked open, groaning under his breath at the strange, itching sensation emanating from his chest. Trying to rise, the pain of the motion seemed to increase tenfold and so, gently, he eased himself back onto the warm, white sheets pooling around him, trying to recall the events from the previous night.

As he focused, he found that his memory seemed more than a little hazy, not recalling anything past his confrontation with the Water Peasant. And then—just like that—it hit him. All of his memories started flooding back—the confrontation, the hurt he felt when _she _left him, the arrow...everything.

He remembered hearing bits and pieces of varying conversations as he drifted in and out of consciousness. From what he could hear, he managed to piece together that the Water Peasant had agreed to board his ship despite having gained her freedom, and that she had agreed to heal him, thereby risking her own life, after discovering that the arrow that had pierced his flesh was poisoned. Though Zuko would not admit it to anyone, her decisions and actions made his heart swell and flicker with some unfamiliar yet intimate feeling that he had never before experienced...

More importantly, he remembered his waterbender—no, _Katara—_and the way her cool lips felt against his heated skin. He remembered it feeling so...erotic—the way she sucked, licked, and swiveled her pink little tongue against his wound, trying to withdraw the lethal blood from his body.

The young prince exhaled a shaky, shattered breath then, recalling the racy images that were now imbedded in his mind as he had fought against unconsciousness in order to witness them. He remembered then, with no small amount of embarrassment, the way the mocha skinned beauty had unknowingly turned him on, eliciting uncontrollable lusty moans from his alabaster lips, and, upon seeing her flushed cheeks against the soft candlelight, it only provoked him to moan louder and harder as he laced his fingers in her deep, midnight brown tresses.

A small shuffling movement sounded at the edge of his bed and Zuko immediately tensed, his gaze quickly finding the origin of the motion. He blinked his eyes a few times (quite comically almost) in disbelief as took in the sight before him, quite sure that his eyes were deceiving him. For there, at the edge of his bed, knelt a sleeping Katara. Her unruly locks must have come undone sometime during the night as they fanned out over his sheets like a cascading waterfall. She seemed so at peace and she nestled her head further into the mattress near his knee, clutching his hand for dear life while she did so.

He looked at her then—_truly _looked at her—and found that he couldn't pry his eyes away. She had stayed. Not because she _had_ to but, perhaps, because she wanted to...? At that dangerous realization, Zuko once again felt that foreign sensation tugging deep within his chest and, as quickly as the feeling had occurred, he forcefully shoved it away, shaking his head in denial as he did so.

_No_, he thought. _If she felt that way about me—at all—she would've never run in the first place_.

Anger and resentment soon replaced the gratitude and awe he had felt for the waterbender, and he could literally feel the blood pounding through his veins as it coursed throughout his system. Unconsciously, he body temperature began to rise with his ire and Katara's eyes suddenly snapped open, wrenching her hand away from Zuko's heated palm.

"You're up," she said simply, straightening her clothes as she carefully tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

"What?" Zuko snorted with biting sarcasm. "Disappointed that I'm not dead?" Zuko snapped bitterly, shifting slightly in his bed as he tried to elevate himself.

"And moody, too, apparently," Katara mumbled heatedly as she came to rest the back of her against his damp forehead.

"You're burning up," she exclaimed, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Huh, that's strange...You seemed fine, last night."

"It's nothing," Zuko spat, throwing her hand off of him with as much power as he could muster.

Katara glared at the ungrateful prince, taken aback by his attitude. "Spirits! What is the matter with you?"

Before Zuko could counter with a witty retort, a jovial Uncle Iroh thrust open the chamber door, making his way towards the injured firebender while remaining completely oblivious to the heated glares being exchanged by the two youths.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh rasped, forgetting all propriety and pulling his nephew into a bear hug.

"Uncle!" Zuko choked out, wincing in pain. "Can't...breathe!"

"Oh," Iroh huffed, immediately retracting his arms, "my apologize, Prince Zuko." Iroh remained uncharacteristically quiet for a moment as he watched his nephew settle back into bed, propping the pillows up behind him.

"Hmmm," Iroh pondered, taking in Zuko's appearance. "You look a bit paler than usual, my prince...Nothing a nice cup of Jasmine tea won't fix!" Iroh winked, smiling as he quickly called for a cup of tea.

"No!—thank you, Uncle," Zuko said...a little bit _too_ quickly for Iroh's liking.

"Well, if you won't drink my tea," Iroh teased, placing his hands upon his large, rumbling stomach as he chuckled, "how about you tell me how you feel this morning, Nephew."

"Fine," Zuko muttered, looking past his elder to give the waterbender a death glare which she gladly returned in kind.

"Well, you have Miss Katara to thank for that," Iroh beamed, turning towards Katara. "If it hadn't been for her, you...I..." Iroh's gruff voice broke and Katara placed her small hand on his shoulder in comfort, her features softened now by the older firebender's blatant display of paternal affection.

Zuko, too, relaxed his scowling countenance—albeit briefly—upon witnessing his uncle's grief before reverting back to his brooding. "I didn't ask for _her_ help, Uncle."

"What's your problem?" Katara shouted, her hand falling from Iroh's shoulder as she advanced towards the bedridden exile.

"Zuko!" Iroh admonished, coming to stand besides the waterbender. "You're being very rude—especially to the person who helped save your life! It is not becoming of a prince to behave in such a way."

"Stay out of this, Uncle," Zuko warned, getting out of the bed in order to confront the mere slip of a girl berating him despite the flaming pain pulsing throughout his body.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Katara seethed, coming to stand in front of Iroh in a defensive position.

"Zuko," Iroh semi-commanded in that sagely voice of his, "what are you doing? You should be in bed."

"Just get her out of here, Uncle!" Zuko snapped, heading towards the bed in defeat as the pain threatened to overwhelm him.

"You're acting like a little brat!" the Water Peasant uttered in contempt as Iroh called for Baki.

"Just—Just shut up!" Zuko growled, pulling the covers over him sloppily in his anger.

"You know," Katara scoffed, her fists nestled on either side of her hips as she gave him a piece of her mind, "you'd think you'd be a little bit more grateful considering that I voluntarily came back to this—this hellhole in order to save your life!"

"You don't think I know _why_ you did it?" Zuko snarled, shooting up from his lying position so that his wrists were clenched in the offensive. "The only reason you came back here is because you felt guilty!"

"That's...that's not true," Katara countered in a small voice.

"Or maybe—maybe it was because Uncle asked—no _begged—_you to save me?"

Katara said nothing, but Zuko could feel the waves of fury rolling off of her as she stood there near the foot of his bed, holding his unwavering gaze with her own.

"That's it, isn't it?" Zuko scoffed.

"You don't know anything," Katara spoke evenly, struggling to keep her composure at the moment.

"I think I know enough," Zuko whispered coldly, wondering how one woman could get him so riled up over nothing. But, then again, he had to question himself...was it _nothing_?

Just then, Baki silently entered the room, taking Katara by the hand. "Come on, Baki," Katara spoke, her voice indifferent as she turned her back on the bedfast firebender, "let's get outta here."

"Take her to her room," Zuko spoke tiredly, reclining against his pillows.

"Aye, Prince Zuko," Baki returned quietly before exiting the room with Katara.

"What am I doing?" Zuko whispered to himself, completely forgetting that Iroh was still in the room.

"Love makes a man do strange things," Iroh spoke after a beat, his gaze speculative as he watched his nephew with a knowing look.

"_Love_?" Zuko scoffed darkly, a derisive smile forming on his face. "I could never love _that_!" Zuko spat, gesturing towards the door. "If anything, I think I hate her just about as much as she hates me."

"Well, Prince Zuko, you know what they say," Iroh rasped, stroking his beard in thought as he arose from his seat near Zuko's bed, heading for the door, "there is a very fine line between love and hate."

"You don't know her like I do," Zuko growled, looking up at the ceiling of his chambers pensively.

Iroh paused at Zuko's chamber door, his hand on the handle as he spoke over his shoulder. "Be that as it may, Nephew, I've lived a long time and I've seen things...many things."

"Your point?" Zuko snarled, just wanting Iroh to leave the room.

"There are things even a blind man can see, Zuko," Iroh spoke softly, and when Zuko didn't respond he added a little something extra for good measure. "Believe it or not... Miss Katara did not leave your bedside –not _once_—during the night."

"Why?" Zuko asked dryly, turning his back to the aged general. "Because _you _asked her to?"

"No," Zuko heard Iroh whisper in that sagacious way of his as he exited the room. "She didn't do that for me, Nephew...She did it for _you_."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	27. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**CHAPTER 27**

It had been a quite a few days since Zuko's somewhat unconventional resuscitation and, since then, he had been avoiding the Water Peasant like the plague. He had not seen, spoken to, or heard from her in nearly a week. He had refused to acknowledge her presence in any way, shape, or form. As far as he was concerned, the Water Witch was a bad habit that he needed to get rid of. He was the moth to her flame and she needed to be doused.

Ever since his healing session, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He remembered her lips, her hands, her hair—everything about her—and the varying affects that they all had on his body. She was on his mind every minute, every day, and her presence only heightened this phenomenon. As a result, every man on the ship, including Uncle, had been given strict orders to keep the Waterbender out of his way. She was never to be in the same room with him until given further notice.

Therefore, imagine his surprise when he heard the cadences of a familiar feminine voice sound behind him during a training session.

"He should still be in bed resting," Zuko heard her whisper hotly to his uncle as he lead her to a series of benches situated in the middle of the deck near the firebenders' makeshift sparring arena. "He shouldn't be exerting himself like this. He's still weak from the poison..."

As Zuko craned to get a better hold of the conversation, he missed the slight shift in his sparring partner's feet and just barely dodged a fireball. Normally, Zuko would have been furious for making such a novice error...and yet he couldn't help the small smile that quirked at the corner of his lips, befuddling his opponent. The fact that the Waterbender was _worried_ about _him_ gave him a feeling of unexpected satisfaction. For a moment, Zuko was...happy. A very brief, fleeting moment. Zuko did not take betrayal lightly. As soon as his eyes caught a glimpse of his waterbender's sun-kissed, mocha skin, all of the anger, the resentment, and...and the hurt...came crashing into him full force.

"I know...doesn't listen...hothead...he never thinks..." was all that Zuko could make out of Iroh's shushed response as the elder General and young girl sat, viewing the combat session.

Suddenly furious, the young prince found that he could not concentrate at all. Everything started to blur and all he could hear was the deafening sound of his pulse rising faster and faster. He quickly fought past the sudden urge to drop to his knees and, instead, shook it off, fighting through the pain. Something, then, suddenly occurred to him. After thrusting a beam of molten lava towards his opponent's face, hurling him backwards and effectively knocking him out, Zuko turned towards the pair swiftly, a deepened frown etched within his stony countenance.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Zuko barked, his index finger stretched accusingly towards Katara though his eyes were trained on the aged general.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh rasped calmly, "how long will your ire last? It has been nearly a week's time and still you continue to avoid Miss Katara. Why don't you—"

"Wait," the blue-eyed bender spoke suddenly, looking at the exiled prince curiously, "you've been _avoiding_ me?"

"No," Zuko bit out, frustrated, "I haven't—"

"That's not what I heard," Iroh muttered mischievously, swiftly averting his eyes from the pair.

"Uncle!"

"Why have you been avoiding me? I could understand if you're mad but—"

"I haven't been avoiding you!" Zuko argued, feeling his blood boil as he heard snickers from the crew members.

"Then why haven't you—"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Peasant. You forget who I am and your place!"

"I forget nothing!" the blue-eyed warrior bit harshly, rising swiftly from her seat and crossing her arms defiantly for all to see.

"Prince Zuko, Miss Katara—" Iroh began, quickly attempting to diffuse the already heated altercation upon taking in his nephews ashen features.

"Uncle," Zuko spoke lowly, his voice icy and threatening, "stay out of this."

"You should speak to him that way," Katara breathed defensively, her eyes daring the hot-tempered bender to challenge her.

"I'll speak to him in any manner that I choose, Waterbender. He is of no relation to you and, therefore, none of your concern."

"How dare you—"

"How dare _you—_"

"Sounds like a lover's quarrel," one of the hands sniggered, just barely loud enough for the couple to hear.

"SHUT UP!" they both shouted in unison though their eyes remained locked with on another heatedly.

Zuko knew that there was no winning this one—especially with Iroh on the Peasant's side. Hand on his hip, he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "If you're going to stay, just sit down and shut up! One word—one sound—and I won't hesitate to throw you in the brig. Are we clear?" Zuko breathed icily, his steely tone clipped and deadly.

Katara's fiery gaze never slackened as Zuko spoke. She remained unblinking as he barked his orders. Any other time, she would have stubbornly opposed him...but this wasn't any other time. Though he wouldn't admit it, the brash firebender was weak and he was in pain...and she knew it. Whatever he was doing, it was all for show. If he wasn't careful, he'd pass out and added stress wasn't the answer.

To Zuko's immense surprise and disappointment, the Waterbender gave no resistance. Truth be told, a part of his did miss their verbal banter, missed her company, missed _her_."Fine," she conceded, sitting down with crossed arms but never tearing her eyes from his. With that, Zuko turned around and saw another firebender ready to spar with him, eagerly awaiting. "Begin," the scarred prince growled.

* * *

Katra was absolutely seething as she sat down, watching the hothead spar with his opponent. After all that she had done for him, how is it that he couldn't find it in his heart to be a little grateful? She had given up her freedom for him, had risked her life for him, and yet he couldn't muster a simple "thank you." It was eating her up inside.

And then she remembered that if it had not been for her, the Firebender might not have been in that position to begin with. He didn't have to push her out of the way, to save her, but he did. He had selflessly taken an arrow meant for her—as he was fighting her! That boy—no, that _man_!_—_was something else! Absolutely infuriating and utterly confusing! One minute he was trying to kill her and the next minute he was pushing her out of harm's way.

_But...why? Why would he do that? _This was the one question that had continued to haunt Katara for the last week, looping around her mind like a bad song and plaguing her nights until sleep no longer came to her.

She remembered then what he had said to her right before pushing her out of the way.

_"You stupid peasant! I'm not trying to kill you!"_

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"I want you to come with me! I came for **you**!"_

_"Why? You hate me!" she spoke sternly, but Zuko could hear the resolve fading in her voice._

_"Where did you get that Idea. I **never** hated you, Katara."_

_"Then why have you been chasing us half-way across the world!"Katara breathed, ignoring the fact that the Firebender had chosen to use her given name and not 'water peasant' or 'waterbender.'_

_"You know why."_

_"You may not hate me, Zuko, but I sure as hell hate you," the blue-eyed bender snapped._

_"Do you really? Don't lie to yourself; I can see it in your eyes."_

He had come for her, not for Aang but for _her_. But...he had never answered her question. Why was he interested in her? What could he possibly want with her? In her heart, Katara knew that Zuko didn't want her back solely in order to lure the Avatar. No...it was something—something else. She could see it in his aureate eyes when he had asked her—no, practically pleaded with her—to return with him in the midst of their battle.

But still, despite the fact that a part of her was somehow drawn to him, they could not stand to be in the same room with one another. They were too different. Complete opposites.

...And yet, Katara felt that, if she were being honest with herself, they weren't all that different. In fact, had things been different, had this stupid war never existed, she might say that were like two sides of the same coin. Completely different yet fundamentally equal.

That's why when her eyes fell on the expanse of his broad shoulders and admired the way that the alabaster skin there stretched and flexed, she did not berate herself. For once, Katara did not try to bury her attraction for the hot-blooded firebender because, yes, she was, indeed, attracted to him. She didn't have to act on that attraction but she could admire beauty for what it was, and, to her, Zuko—in all of his messed up ways—was beautiful.

"Miss Katara," Iroh spoke softly, snapping Katara out of her thoughts as he gently placed his hand on hers in a comforting manner, "will you please excuse me for one moment? I would have words with Luka."

"Of course," Katara replied, following his line of sight to the man in question.

"I will be right back."

"No, no, it's fine. Take your time," she smiled.

As Iroh left however, Katara suddenly realized that she was not as isolated as she had previously believed. A few men that she had not noticed before suddenly began to approach her as soon as the formidable Dragon of the West disappeared below deck, causing her to become more than a little nervous. However, she remained seated, calm and collected, and continued to keep her eyes trained on Zuko and how a bead of sweat managed to trickle down towards the little vee on his lower back.

_Oh, Spirits! What am I getting myself into..._

* * *

"Luka," Iroh spoke jovially as he approached the grungy crew member from behind, "I did not see you on board last time we left port."

"I'm sure you are mistaken, General," Luka spoke confidently, his voice deep and unwavering as he turned to speak with the old man. "I've been here the entire time."

"I am certain that I would have seen you once we discovered Prince Zuko's disappearance."

"With all of the commotion, I was needed in more than one place. Perhaps, that is why you didn't see me."

"Perhaps," Iroh relented, though through narrow, suspicious eyes.

"I must be gettin' on with my duties," Luka breathed, turning around and continuing below deck.

"Yes," Iroh conceded in a hushed tone, not thoroughly convinced.

* * *

Katara had been sitting quietly, completely engrossed as she watched Zuko defeat bender after bender when she felt a shadow fall upon her. A large, drunken sailor had situated himself a little too close to her, bottle still in hand. He was not _un_sightly with the way that his long dark hair fell over his brow, lending him the appearance of a bandit, and the way that his bronze muscles glowed in the sun, but there was something about him that told Katara that he was trouble and so she scooted away from him just a little bit.

"You're beautiful," he crooned, softly, seductively as he turned to look at her but the Waterbender could smell the liquor on this breath and chose to ignore him. "What's your name, lass?"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he spoke a little more harshly, gripping her right upper arm as he did so.

"Let go of me!" Katara hissed, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

He chuckled now, a low, dark chuckle as he sized her up, looking her up and down from head to toe. Katara felt extremely uncomfortable and shifted in her seat in frustration. "Just leave me alone," she muttered, looking at the nameless brute fiercely, fire in her eyes.

"What," he whispered in her ear, moving closer and closer to her as his arm snaked it's way behind the bench and against her shoulders, "you think you're too good for me? Hmmm? Is that what it is? Or is it that you're _his _pet?" He breathed hotly, glancing over at Zuko who remained oblivious to the conversation taking place, as he focused on the enemy at hand. "Does he make you moan his name at night? Does he make you writhe like a bitch in heat? Or does he touch you like this?" He asked dangerously, trailing a finger up from Katara's wrist to her shoulder, slowly.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me," Katara warned, barely containing her fury from this swine that dared to put his hands on her.

"I could give whatever he does," he continued, despite Katara's warning, placing his hand on her thigh, "and so much more if you let me."

"In your dreams," the mocha skinned beauty hissed, pushing the unnamed sailor away with all her force as his hand began to dip to her inner thigh. "I'd never be with scum like you," she spat furiously, "much less let you touch me. The next time you put your hands on me, you won't get them back."

"Crazy bitch," the sea rat muttered under his breath, angrily walking away, as a few of the hands laughed at his rejection.

"See, I told you that I would be back," Iroh smiled as he sat near Katara, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. _How does he do that?_ "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Katara admitted indifferently. "You're nephew is...very skilled," she begrudgingly admitted. "He's beaten everyone that has challenged him so far.

Iroh said nothing. Instead, he simply smiled in that sagacious way of his—as if he was privy to the world's greatest secret. But Katara could tell that he was proud of the young firebender and that he would always stand by his side. True loyalty.

"Isn't there anyone?" Katara heard Zuko shout upon defeating his last opponet. "Anyone? Do none of you have the courage to fight me?"

"Prince Zuko, perhaps that it enough for one day?" Iroh reasoned. "You are still weak from—"

"Nonsense, Uncle. I feel fine."

"I think that your uncle is right —"

"No one asked for your opinion, _Peasant._

_That does it!_

"Fine," Katara spoke coldly, exasperated. "I challenge _you_."

"Miss Katara, I don't think-"

"I'm sorry, General Iroh, but I have to do this," she whispered for his ears alone.

"What?" Zuko barked incredulously, obviously taken aback by her challenge.

"That's right," Katara breathed calmly, coming to stand before the scarred bender. Her eyes met his, never wavering, and cool sapphire clashed with heated gold. "If I win, you drop drop me off at the nearest port...unharmed."

"And when I win?" Zuko asked, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"_If _you win, then I won't ask again. I'll stay here, on my own accord, and do...and do whatever you want."

"Anything?" Zuko asked, his tone dangerous and just a bit seductive.

Katara gulped, hesitating a moment before conceding. "Yes. Anything."


	28. The Violation

**CHAPTER 28**

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I truly am sorry for leaving you high and dry for the last six months. What can I say other than that life got in the way. Anyway, I've been trying to update my story regularly now so I wrote this in a mad rush. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors.

If there are a lot of errors, please PM me and let me know so that I can fix them. Thanks!

* * *

"_Isn't there anyone?" Katara heard Zuko shout upon defeating his last opponent. "Anyone? Do none of you have the courage to fight me?"_

"_Fine," Katara spoke coldly, exasperated. "I challenge **you**."_

_"What?" Zuko barked incredulously, obviously taken aback by her challenge._

_"If I win, you drop drop me off at the nearest port...unharmed."_

_"And when I win?" Zuko asked, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips._

_"**If **you win, then I won't ask again. I'll stay here...and do whatever you want."_

_"Anything?" Zuko asked, his tone dangerous and just a bit seductive._

_"Yes. Anything."_

* * *

Katara stood there in the middle of the deck determinedly, her shoulders straight and her head held high as she awaited the Firebender's decision. The entire ship fell into a tense, ominous silence as they all awaited the scarred prince's response, eager to watch the arrogant youth and the blue-eyed girl engage in an all out, heated duel. After months on end at sea, they wear raring for some exciting entertainment.

To Katara, it felt as though she had been staring into the smirking, amber eyes of the brash hothead for ages, each refusing to give in and be the first to look away. So, it came to no little shock to the mocha-skinned bender when the raven-haired prince arched a single brow before turning on his heel and walking away from her without a single word.

Shocked, Katara continued standing there near the edge of the makeshift arena. Though her stance visibly slackened, her brow furrowed in frustration, clearly confused by the Firebender's refusal to accept her challenge.

"Miss Katara," Iroh spoke suddenly, cutting the tension of the moment as his strong voice snapped her out of her frustration, "I think it's time that we g—"

No sooner had Katara half inclined her body in Iroh's direction did she feel the hot steam of a fireball graze the side of her cheek as it collided with a tall mast a few feet away, causing some of the crew members to shout and move out of the way at the last minute as the entire vessel rumbled.

"Are you CRAZY!" Katara shouted as she somersaulted out of the way just in the nick of time, dodging another stream of blazing fire as it left another charred mark on a nearby mast.

"No. That was just to get your attention," Zuko spoke calmly as if nothing had just happened, crossing his arms nonchalantly though his stance remained taut and vigilant.

"Trying to take my head off is supposed to be an attention getter? So, what—are you accepting my challenge, then?"

"The fireball was a warning..." he replied and Katara noticed how he hesitated, deliberately choosing his words very careful. "You should be careful of what you wish for, Water Peasant."

"Some warning," Katara spat, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Zuko did not miss the venomous sarcasm dripping from her tone. "And you never answered my question!"

"Uncle," Zuko spoke evenly, a wicked smile on his face as he kept his eyes trained on the bewildered waterbender, "I think that you should go."

"Prince Zuko..." Iroh pleaded, doubt laced in his hesitant tone.

"Everyone below deck, NOW!" Zuko growled; his countenance now stern and indifferent. In a matter of seconds, all hands on deck had begrudgingly complied, and soon it was only the two short-tempered youths in full command of the vast upper arena.

"You don't give up, do you?" Katara heard Zuko say, his voice tinged with admiration and something else...something so familiar and yet elusive...something the young waterbender could not quite place coming from his lips.

"You should know," Katara challenged, her eyes narrowed but glittering with a tint of mirth. "You're just as stubborn."

"Point taken," Zuko conceded as they circled one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You should just give up now," Katara said in a very matter-of-fact tone as she discreetly focused on a bucket of dirty mop water a few yards behind her, her knees bent and her body half-crouched as she focused on her bare-chested opponent.

"And why is that?" the Fire Prince asked halfheartedly though Katara could see the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He was enjoying this—their verbal banter...and so was she.

"Because you're not going to win," the mocha-skinned youth offered nonchalantly as she took a step to her right.

"Whoever said that this was about winning?" Zuko breathed lowly, cunningly as he shifted his weight, his left leg lunging as he sent of thin stream of molten lava towards his rival, catching her on her upper right forearm.

"What do you mean this _isn't _about winning?" Katara hissed as she gripped her upper arm, crystallizing the dirty bucket of water behind her before sending them flying in the scarred prince's direction.

"Nice try," Zuko smirked after dodging every shard of ice and effectively avoiding his skill contender's question.

Four hours had passed since the initial fray and the two benders continued fighting relentlessly, sometimes resorting to hand-to-hand combat when in close range to one another with each keeping in time to the frenzied blows of the other.

Katara gripped the edge of the railing as she sought to catch her breath with Zuko doing the same on the other end.

"Tired already?" Zuko taunted through each heavy breath that he took.

"Tired?" Katara half-laughed humorless. "I'm just getting warmed up." With that, the skilled waterbender quickly flicked her wrist towards the scarred prince, sending forth two sinuous water-whips from the ocean's crested waves. The unexpected attack caught the firebender in the chest and on the side of his face, leaving an angry red bruise near the corner of his lips as it knocked him backwards towards the helm of the ship.

"Do you yield?" Katara panted, her voice clearly strained and tired.

Zuko brushed the stray, damp hairs from his brow as he lifted his head, capturing the waterbender's steely cobalt eyes with his own, "Never," he half-snarled before suddenly sending a fireball her way, right towards her heart.

Katara huffed, easily evading the blazing projectile before standing to glare at the firebender in an aggressive, no-nonsense stance. "Fine," she spoke, her voice dangerously low and lethal as she glared at the equally infuriated youth, "you want to play dirty? I'll play dirty."

With that, the entire metallic vessel swayed to one side, forcing Zuko to lose his footing and tumble once again towards the helm, putting him in Katara's direct line of sight.

"What are you doing?" Zuko barked angrily, attempting more than once to rise to his feet before failing. The sea had grown turbulent and chaotic. Large, rolling waves bashed furiously against the hull of the ship, threatening to capsize it.

"I told you that you wouldn't win," Katara breathed evenly; her face emotionless as she caught the firebender's eyes with her own.

It was then that Zuko noticed how the morning sky had gradually faded into a beautiful evening sunset. Champagne pinks, soft golds, and deep crimsons bled peacefully into one another for miles on end. The sea's treachery was not of any storm's doing. It was hers—his waterbender's.

Zuko had only but a moment to truly absorb this information. He knew that the Water Peasant was powerful but he no idea just how powerful until this moment. If she wanted, she could capsize and drown every living soul upon this vessel in an instant...and it was only quarter moon.

_By Agni...imagine what she could do using the strength of the full moon..._

"You don't want to do this," Zuko reasoned, carefully rising to his feet as he used the railing for support.

"Why not? It's not like I would be ridding the world of any spectacular people," she shouted and a heavy, unexpected gale almost sent Zuko to his knees, though he trudged on.

"This isn't you."

"You don't know who I am."

"I know that you're not a killer," Zuko offered softly, a foot away from her. Her body tensed for a moment before gradually relaxing. Her eyes were no longer steely cobalt but warm, liquid sapphire as her features softened upon hearing the firebender's unexpectedly compassionate words.

"I could be," he heard her say in a small voice, though the sea's rough nature lessened considerably.

"No," he spoke, simply, "you can't. It's not in your nature."

"You're right," Katara conceded, releasing her hold from the sea. "I'm not a killer. As cruel and evil as all of you are, I know that there is at least one or two good men on this ship and I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I had caused their death."

"I'm not a good person, Katara," Zuko admitted, coming to stand before her as the sea calmed once more, becoming all at once serene.

"I wasn't talking about you," she spat coldly. They held each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity—Zuko's filled with admiration and Katara's filled with cold hate.

"I won," Katara finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me," Zuko scoffed, a sarcastic chuckle escaping his lips.

"I won," she repeated once more, a hardened, unwavering resolve laced deep within her voice. "You can drop me off at the nearest port."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Zuko said curtly, before turning his back on her.

"Don't you walk away from me you hothead!" Katara all but screamed as she caught up to him, forcing him to face her. "I won fair and square. You'd all be dead if I hadn't stopped."

"But you did," Zuko spoke, his voice highly amused.

"You asked me to!"

"No, I didn't. I only voiced what you already knew—that you didn't want to hurt anyone. But, I never asked you to stop."

"You—I—You said—" Katara muttered, completely flustered as she placed her hand on her hip in a defensive manner, raising an accusatory finger towards Zuko.

"And," Zuko smirked, cutting off her fragmented rant, "I never agreed to the terms of your challenge."

"What are you talking about?" Katara shrieked. "You attacked me first!"

"But I never agreed to your terms," Zuko taunted, a wicked grin etching itself unto his countenance. His damp, raven-black hair matted onto his brow and the side of his face, lending him the appearance of a bandit, and his body, drenched in sweat, glistened in the soft glow of the retreating sunset.

"You bastard," Katara sneered lowly—her voice barely a whisper— as she took in Zuko's words. "YOU BASTARD!" she said once more forcefully as she suddenly tackled the firebender, pinning him to the damp floor boards of the deck.

"You lied to me!" she screeched, her voice taut with barely contained fury. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they attempted to hit their target in anyway that they could: forcefully, swiftly, and sloppily. Katara's rage had won out over her reason. She was simply boiling with ire and frustration and she needed to vent.

She was mad at him because he had lied to her. She was furious at the universe for getting her into this whole "captive" situation in the first , most of all, she was pissed off at herself. The fact that she still managed to find him attractive despite his cruelty and deception made her hate herself. She was tired and angry and flustered beyond all reason. All she wanted was for these feelings to go away...but they wouldn't. No matter how bad Zuko appeared to be, Katara knew that he was not evil because for every cruel thing that he did, a decent act always followed, throwing her for a loop time and time again.

Grasping her slender wrists as they pummeled his chest, Zuko managed to gain the upper hand, turning them around so that Katara was pinned beneath him.

"ENOUGH!" he growled, his tone authoritative and commanding as he laced his alabaster fingers in between the waterbender's, attempting to stop her struggling. "Stop fighting me."

"Why should I listen to you, you lying son of a—"

"I never lied to you."

"You deceived me. You tricked me," Katara accused and Zuko could hear the hurt in her voice.

"You're right," Zuko admitted, his voice barely a whisper. "I did."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you do it? Why even fight me if you weren't going to honor my proposal?"

"I don't know why," he breathed, his eyes not daring to meet hers.

"Liar."

"You want to know why?" he snapped, his amber eyes cold and cutting as they peered into hers.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"It's because—"

"Because of what? Hmm?"

_Because I like you_

_Because you are beautiful and intelligent and strong._

_Because you are loyal and moral and...and everything that I am not._

"It's because I enjoy this—you," Zuko simply said. "You fascinate me. You challenge me."

Katara's breathing slowed considerably before suddenly becoming erratic. For a while, she said nothing, her eyes focused on the horizon behind the firebender as he spoke.

"Get off," he heard her say abruptly, her body stiff and tense though she had long since ceased her struggles. When Zuko made no move to remove himself, she spoke once more. "Get. Off. Of. Me. Now," she hissed, her voice strangely calm and cold. "I am not here for your entertainment."

"Do not dare to tell me what to do, Peasant," Zuko replied in an equally low, dangerous voice.

"You're right," Katara spat, her voice sardonic and caustic. "I may be a peasant, _Prince _Zuko, but let me tell you something: I have more riches and titles than you ever will. I have friends who love and respect me. Friends who would lay their lives down for me in a heartbeat. I have a wonderful, loving family who I know will _always_ be there for me no matter what. I have the respect of an entire nation—not fear but genuine respect. They'd go to war for me in an instant without hesitation because they trust me. I am a leader, a sister, a daughter, a friend, a savior, a healer, and, to some, a hero. What are _you_?"

To say that Zuko was shocked by the waterbender's forthrightness was an understatement. Yet, as he listened to her heartfelt rant, he realized that she was right and that he did not have an answer. And just like that, all of the fascination and admiration he had been feeling for his captive came to a close. Now all he felt was this blinding hate for her. How dare she—a mere peasant, no less—speak to him in such a manner? She had insulted him, throwing every single one of his shortcomings to his face. Her words, though he would never admit to it, had stung like a fresh slap across the face, causing him to give pause to her question.

_Who **am** I?_

Without a word, Zuko slid effortlessly to his feet, pulling his young captive up with him. "Baki," he shouted, sure that the young boy would here him.

"Yes, Prince Zuko," the small youth panted, scurrying to a halt as he approached the pair.

"See to it that the waterbender is taken to her room."

"Aye," Baki consented, taking Katara by the hand as he tugged her toward the door that led to the lower decks.. "Come on Miss Katara."

* * *

As Katara allowed the young boy to take her away, she paused for half a second, turning around to see. the contemplative expression on the firebender's face. His unprecedented silence had unnerved her. She had never before seen the banished prince like this and she could swear that she saw a flash of hurt cross his features after her tirade. Thinking back, she had angrily and deliberately pointed out his shortcomings—all but rubbing them in his face. It was a low blow and she regretted it. She shouldn't have said what she did, but now the damage was done. All she could do was watch the consequences of her actions play out before her.

As Baki shut the heavy door, locking her in the small room, Katara's lifeless body collapsed brokenly on the rough cot. Her muscles stung and ached everywhere, and she had gone without food and water for two days. Thinking on all of this and her entire situation, she found that she was soon on the brink of tears. She was cold, hungry, and tired and she missed all of her friends. She just wanted to go home.

Thinking about the gang, Katara drew her slender, battered legs to her chest, hugging them as she curled herself into a defensive ball with her back facing the door. Her thoughts were racing, jumping from the gang to her brother to herself and finally to Zuko. She still felt a pang of remorse and guilt as she thought about her tactless verbal attack against him.

After an hour of worrying, the waterbender soon found her eyes growing heavy with the threat of sleep. Therefore, she was only half aware of the sound of the door to her room slowly creaking open.

"Not now, Baki. I'm tired. I'll hang out with you, later," she groaned groggily, not bothering to turn around. Had she been fully awake, Katara might have noticed that the footsteps entering her room her heavy and wide set, that they were those of a man and not of a little boy.

When she did not hear for exiting of footsteps, Katara let out a heavy sigh, curling further into her side. "Baki, I'm serious. Please leave. I'm not feeling too well, today."

"Well, that's too bad for you, seeing as I'm not Baki," a masculine voice spoke, and Katara could hear the dangerous smirk in his tone. Clearly surprised by the male presence in the room, Katara jolted from the cot, but before she could even set foot on the ground, the rogue was upon her. He braced his left forearm against the with of her shoulders, pinning her down atop the cot as he used his other to cover her mouth.

"Your master is more daft than he lets on. Did he really think that we wouldn't be able to pick your lock if we wanted to? He was stupid enough to bring you on this ship to begin with, but to put you down here with us...well that's just begging for trouble."

Katara's eyes grew wide with fear as she realized just who her assailant was. "Recognize me now, love? It's a pity that I'm going to have to mar such beautiful flesh. You shouldn't have rejected me. That was a mistake. _No one _says no to me, sweetheart. No one."

Katara's angry rebuttals and screams were muffled against the palm of the bandit's callous hand. "Now, what was it that you said to me?" the rascal breathed sarcastically as he climbed on top of the blue-eyed girl, grabbing her wrists tight in his left hand above her head. "Ah, yes, I remember now," he taunted. "You said that you would never let scum like me touch you, right?"

At this, Katara writhed furiously under the bandit as she attempted to loosen herself from his iron-like grip. "It's no use, love," he crooned, a mad, seductive glint in his eyes. "I'm an earthbender. I was born into the Fire Nation Colonies but I _am _an earthbender. You're strength is no match for mine." As Katara's struggles heightened, a single tear escaped from the corner of her eyes. He was right. She was tired and weak and he was stronger than her.

"You shouldn't fight," he said, trailing his nose from her ear to the crook of her neck. "It only makes it hurt more. Relax and maybe you'll enjoy it."

As he spoke, the scoundrel's jet black hair fell over his eyes, emphasizing the thin, lightning-bolt shaped scar that ran from just above his right eyebrow to just below his eye lid. He removed two thick pieces of cloth from his back pocket and, in one swift movement, he had placed one article against Katara's mouth, stifling her screams. With his hands now free, he tore the remaining cloth into two, tying her hands against the short stubs of the cot.

The young, caramel-skinned girl couldn't help the sob that suddenly left her throat or the few tears that streamed delicately down the side of her cheek.

"Shhh," he whispered, his voice thick and lusty as he removed her clothes followed by his shirt. She was left only in her torn, worn bindings as he pressed his chiseled chest against hers, leaving sloppy kisses up and down her neck. "Don't cry. It'll only hurt for a minute. Pretend that I'm someone you like."

Katara wasn't giving up without a fight. Her legs, she realized, were free, and, with that knowledge, she bucked her hips harshly. Jostled, the rascal momentarily let up off of her, giving Katara enough room to bring back her right knee to her chest and kick the bastard off of her.

Her left hand was almost free when she felt the scoundrel's hand collide with her face, disorienting her. She barely had time to recover before she felt another stinging sensation on the other side of her face, causing her vision to darken and blur.

"Bitch," he spat. "Think that I'm scum. Think you're too good for me. What? My hands aren't good enough to pleasure you."

"Please," Katara whispered against the grungy cloth against her lips as she fought the darkness threatening to overcome her. However, her broken plea was not enough to deter her assaulter as she vaguely felt a rough hand cupping her breast.

"No," she groaned as she felt his other hand snake its way to her womanhood.

"You like that?"

Katara screamed futilely as she clenched her legs shut hard, forcing her attacker to remove his fingers in haste.

"Spread your legs," he commanded in a low voice, trying not to attract attention.

Katara shook her head, glaring at the bastard with stone-cold, cobalt eyes.

"Open your legs or else."

Again Katara voiced a muffled though definitive 'no' against the binding.

"Fine," the raven-haired bandit spoke, his tongue sliding down from her neck to the valley of her breasts to her navel before meeting the side of her left thigh.

"Last chance," he rasped gruffly. When Katara didn't answer he quickly sunk his teeth into her tender flesh, breaking the skin and drawing blood which, in turn, caused her to scream and lose focus on clenching her thighs. Taking advantage of her momentary lapse, the bandit painfully pried open the waterbender's silken legs, placing the junction of his thighs against hers.

He groaned loudly upon the initial contact, rolling his hips against hers as he ground into her shamelessly. "Does _he_ touch you like this?" he laughed.

Katara looked away, too ashamed at her own helplessness. There was no water around to bend and she was just too weak to even begin to move him. She felt empty, hollow, begrudgingly resigned to her fate.

"Look at me when I talk to you," he growled, backhanding her before tearing apart her breast bindings right down the middle. Katara desperately tried to detach herself emotionally from the assault as she felt his calloused hands fondle the dusky peaks of her chest. It worked for a while before she felt his chapped lips enclose around the peak of her breast, eliciting a traitorous moan deep within her throat.

"Does your _master _make you moan like that?"

He slapped her.

"Answer me!"

Katara allowed the assault on her body to continue as she very carefully worked to release her hands from the posts of the cot. Once freed, she remained still, fighting back tears as the scoundrel moved from her breasts to her navel, tugging at the bindings shielding her womanhood. With the least amount of sudden movement as possible, Katara removed the salty cloth from her lips and, when the moment was right, threw the bastard off of her.

Quickly she grabbed her shirt, pulling it onto her shoulders before losing her footing. As the sea rat grabbed her ankle she fell hard, on her back, to the floor, before he was once again upon her. Instinctively, she raised a hand to her head as she felt a warm liquid oozing from her scalp, matting her hair, but was immediately stopped.

With her hands pinned above her head on the cold floor of the vessel, Katara let out a bloodcurdling scream as she felt her underbindings give way. Torn to pieces, her aggressor through them carelessly to the side before removing his pants.

"Somebody, help me please!" Katara cried. "Help! HELP!"

His pants were pooled halfway towards his knees when the young waterbender felt his lips upon hers, muffling her cries for help, and the tip of his manhood at her entrance. Her body betrayed her as she felt a strange yearning course through her womanhood, causing her to become wet.

Soon she felt the buttons of her shirt shatter and ricochet off the walls of the tiny room as she felt his hands on her, roaming her naked body everywhere. Feisty as ever, she bit his lip, provoking him to punch her in the jaw viciously.

Within seconds, he adjusted himself, and, probing the folds of her womanhood, reared back to enter.

"NO!" Katara plead brokenly, trying to push him off of her when she felt the weight of his body leave hears.

Instantly she scrambled away from him and towards the farthest corner of the room where she clutched the sides of her shirt closed to the best of her ability. With her vision blurred in conjunction to the noise suddenly consuming the small, enclosed area, Katara's head began to throb. Raising one hand to her head, she found that he fingertips were drenched in dark, crimson blood.

She tried to figure out what was going on in the room but to no avail as everything started to spin and blur and merge into one another. She stumbled then and would have fallen to her knees had it not been for the strong arms that stole around the girth of her waist before picking her up bridal style.

Her eyelids grew heavy as the pounding in her head grew to a climax, and, just before she succumbed to the darkness, she beheld the most hauntingly beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	29. A Firebender's Warmth

**CHAPTER 29**

**Author's note: **Sorry in advance for any and all spelling/grammatical errors. I tried to get this out to you all as soon as possible. Enjoy!

* * *

"Baki," Zuko called as the youth returned to the upper deck of the vast vessel.

"Yes, Prince Zuko," the boy answered as he eagerly approached the brooding teen, wary of his captain's bitter countenance.

"Is Ka—is the waterbender in her room?"

"Aye, Prince Zuko."

"Good," Zuko muttered before turning his back, facing the endless, glowing horizon. "You may return to your duties." He soon became lost in thought, cutting himself off from the world around him, as the Water Peasant's words echoed tauntingly in his mind. _Who are you? _He remembered her asking, the spite and disgust in her tone still ringing in his ears.

"Aye," the young boy replied with a curt nod before scurrying off below deck.

"What worries you, my nephew?" Iroh asked cautiously, his voice the epitome of tranquility as he silently approached his ward.

"Nothing. I'm fine," the exiled prince all but barked, slowly emerging from the haze of his thoughts and obviously bristled. "Why do you think that I'm worrying?"

Iroh chuckled softly to himself before turning to his prince, carefully surveying his features as though they were the answer to some coveted secret. "Well, I have never seen you so taken with the sky's horizon before, Prince Zuko. Perhaps your thoughts lie on Miss Katara?" the old general broached, his tone both attentive and sagacious but ultimately nonjudgmental.

"No," Zuko lied, though his voice remained forceful. "Not everything is about her."

"Then what is it?" the elder royal sighed, knowing of his nephew's lie.

Zuko bowed his head slightly, his eyes cast downward as his alabaster fingers clutched the railing of the ship. Sensing his nephew's inner turmoil, the aged firebender placed a comforting, encouraging hand upon the scarred bender's shoulder. "What troubles you, my nephew?"

"Who am I, Uncle?" Zuko muttered suddenly, more to himself than his elder before meeting his eyes.

"You are, my nephew, just that: my nephew. You are the prince of Fire Nation and the captain of this ship—"

"Yes," Zuko breathed quickly, frustrated, "but who _am _I?"

At this, Iroh paused, not knowing quite sure how to answer. "You are who you choose to be," he offered simply, a smile and a glint of pride evident in his weary eyes.

"But am I a good person?" Zuko whispered, no longer speaking directly to his Uncle.

* * *

As Baki skipped down the steps, attempting to locate his mentor, General Iroh, he found that a large number of men had crowded around Miss Katara's door.

"What are you all doing?" he asked innocently, though his tone carried an undercurrent of suspicion.

"None of your business, ya little runt!" a scraggly-haired sailor spat before shoving the boy harshly to the floor. "Now get outta here before you get hurt!"

"Does your _master _make you moan like that?" Baki heard through Katara's door, though only barely. Quickly, he ducked under the brute's legs before pushing his way passed the other pirates, pressing his ear to his mistress's door despite the threats of those around him.

"Miss Katara?" the youth shouted, worried when he heard what sounded like muffled struggling followed by a slap.

"Answer me!" he heard a man say.

"MISS KATARA!" he screamed, pounding on the door with his tiny fist. It was all Baki could do before he suddenly felt himself being propelled backwards through the air, colliding roughly on the grimy floor.

"Get the kid" he heard someone say, feeling multiple hands lunge towards him, "before he goes runnin' his mouth."

The scoundrels were fast but Baki was faster, and, before they knew it, the young lad was running as fast as his feet would carry him towards the upper deck. He tripped multiple times before finally falling at the feet of the man who would save his mistress and friend.

* * *

"Am I, Uncle? Am I _really _a good person?" Zuko asked earnestly, his amber eyes searching, revealing the vulnerability of his age that he kept so very well hidden, concealed by anger.

But before his confidant could reply, Zuko eye fell on the oncoming frantic pattering of footsteps heading his way before finally coming to a halt before him.

"Prince...Zuko," Baki panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Baki, are you alright?" asked Iroh, the concern in his tone evident.

"I'm okay but Miss Katara—"

"What about her?" Zuko asked quickly, equally as shocked as his uncle to find that his voice held no anger, only concern.

"I heard some things in her room, Prince Zuko. Please, you have to help her!" the boy pleaded in a frantic rush, tears streaming down his sooty face.

"Calm down, Baki," Zuko breathed lowly, trying to calm himself down. "What exactly did you hear?"

"I think there is someone else in her room," the youth answered in a small voice.

"Why would you think so?" Iroh asked carefully, knowing that there was only one key in and out of the young waterbender's room...and it was in his nephew's possession at the moment.

"I heard...I—I think I," the pint-sized sailor mumbled, embarrassed, before motioning for Zuko to stoop down to his level.

If Zuko's heart was racing before, it went into overdrive as the young boy whispered in his ear, relaying all that which he had witnessed. As he finished, the scarred prince found that his body was no longer in a hyperactive state. The pounding of the blood coursing through his body had slowed, pulsing intermittently. His heart, too, had slowed dramatically and he swore, if only more a moment, that he felt his heart skip a beat upon learning of his waterbender's ordeal.

There was no time for delay. He had to act fast.

"Prince Zuko..." Iroh began worriedly, taking in the flash of alarm reflected in his young ward's features. "Is everything alright?"

The short silence that met his question was all the confirmation that Iroh needed to know that the situation—whatever it was—was not well. Deciding not to press the issue any further and send his prince into a blind rage, a foreboding silence fell upon the three as Zuko straightened his robes slowly, his countenance, stern, deadly, and unyielding.

"Baki," he breathed icily, his tone quiet and strangely calm, thus making it all the more frightening. "go up into the crow's nest and hide there until I tell you to come down. Don't let anyone see you."

The boy nodded hesitantly before doing as he was told, wanting so very badly to help his friend but afraid of what the others would do to him should they find him.

"Uncle," Zuko spoke, his voice sharp and cutting and Iroh knew that tone, making him all the more fearful.

"Whatever you do, Prince Zuko, please do not do anything brash. Don't do anything that...that you might regret in the future, that you can't take back" the old man breathed softly in that sagacious rasp that was all his own.

"Unlce," the teen spoke once more, ignoring his elder, "meet me inside your room. If I am not there in ten minutes, meet me outside of Katara's."

As Zuko turned his back to head down below deck, Iroh could not help the small smile that stretched across his leather-worn face. The fact that his hotheaded nephew had called his captive Katara—her given name—rather than his usual 'Peasant,' did not go unnoticed by either of the two men. The fiery Water Tribe warrior was slowly changing his nephew. Whether it was for better or for worse, however, was yet to be seen.

* * *

Zuko's breath came shallow as he managed to control his breathing. There was a pain inside of him—a pain he had not felt since he learned of his mother's _disappearance_. He felt it now, hard, as he thought of his waterbender and it took every ounce of his will power not to go into a blind rage and tear apart every inch of the vessel he now currently occupied.

As he approached Katara's door silently, he found, as Baki had mentioned, that the entrance to her room was crowded by the lowest of swine, snickering, hooting, and hollering in the most crude of manners.

"Somebody, help me please!" He heard his waterbender cry. "Help! HELP!"

At this, Zuko felt all emotion—all semblance of right and wrong—wash away from his body. He was like a machine with only one objective in his mind, as he raised his palms, never stopping before he, without warning, set the crowd ablaze.

Cries of anguish sounded from the lower level as the unscrupulous group dispersed, seeking relief from the wicked flames burning through their flesh. Halting momentarily before the door to gain his composure, Zuko's fingers fell upon the handle, finding it unlocked.

Nothing could have prepared the young prince for the sight before his eyes. His breath stole at the very scene before him. A man, twice the size of the girl beneath him, struggled to keep his victim in place as he violated her body, assaulting her with his hands and mouth as she fought to defend her virtue. Her clothing lay in tatters around the scene of their struggle. Only her torn, open shirt slung low off of her shoulders remained on her person as her naked form lay concealed by her assailant.

As the bastard reared back, tense as he prepared to dishonor the girl beneath him, Zuko threw him off of her tackling him to the floor. Pouring all of his anger into scoundrel before him, Zuko was only half-aware of his waterbender scrambling away like a wounded animal towards the farthest corner of the room, trying to cover herself.

"Andros?" Zuko breathed, shocked to find that one of his childhood friends had been the one to attack a defenseless woman. They had been as brothers in the Fire Nation when they were children. After his father's death, Andros resorted to thievery and would have been executed had it not been for Zuko's plea. Therefore, when Zuko was banished, Andros was obliged to follow, having become indebted to the young prince for life.

"Zuko," the sea rat spat, smirking as he fixed his pants around his narrow hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko barked, the steel in his voice sharp and cutting.

"Well, you, know, just having some fun. She's a real beauty, isn't she? After I'm done with her, you can have her," he laughed derisively. "We can share like we used to."

"Raping a woman is not my idea of fun," Zuko breathed, his voice clipped and low.

"That was always your problem, wasn't it, Zuko? You never knew how to lighten up. You always thought that you were too good for us common folk," the raven-haired pirate growled before chuckling. "Anyway, you should try it sometime...it's fun."

Disgusted, Zuko growled, his fury slowly becoming untethered. "I spared your life and this is how you repay me?" he hissed, gesturing to a disoriented Katara.

"I _never_ asked for you to save my life. I never asked _you_ for anything, _Zuko_," Andros bit out before spitting at Zuko's feet. When Zuko made no move, he sidestepped the scarred prince before brushing his shoulder harshly.

"It's too bad you don't have the balls to take her for yourself," Andros taunted. "She tastes great."

With those words, the last of Zuko's resolve broke. Any feelings of kinship—all the happy childhood memories between the two—instantly dissolved as Zuko turned around.

"Andros," he called, the low tone dripping with venom.

"What?" Andros called, turning around to face his former friend.

But as soon as his face was in Zuko's line of sight, he felt himself stumbling backwards as Zuko's fist collided with his jaw.

Zuko was now a hot ball of rage as he tackled Andros to the floor, vaguely recalling that this is what Sokka must have felt like when Zuko had been the waterbender's perpetrator. The fact that he, too, had assaulted his waterbender made him feel disgusted with himself, only fueling his fage.

Andros had long since passed out of consciousness and yet Zuko still continued to pound mercilessly into his flesh. It was only when he felt a bone snap, causing him to retract his wrist, did he take note of the blood drenching his knuckles and the shriveled skin of his fingers. Pain pulsed from his fingers as he felt the force of the broken bone but he ignored it, setting his sights on his waterbender.

With one last glance, he spat on the earthbender's broken corpse. "And it's _Prince _Zuko to you," he muttered, shakily rising to his knees before striding towards his Water Tribe girl.

He saw the blood on her fingers and quickly caught as her knees gave way, gently carrying her bridal style as he strode out of the room. Quickly pulling the door shut, he locked it, imprisoning Andros. There was no escape for him as the lock was towards the outside. He would deal with him later when he was of a more stable mind. Right now, the only thing he could think of was the battered girl in his arms and the anguish he saw in her sapphire eyes before losing consciousness.

* * *

Pounding on the large metal frame quickly, Zuko frantically rushed past his uncle as he laid the waterbender on the aged firebender's lush bed.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh rasped, his deep brow furrowing in sorrow and panic, "what happened?"

"She was attacked."

"By whom?" the elder bender asked swiftly, his voice unusually gruff and charged with anger.

"Andros," Zuko said simply, his fingers gently brushing the stray chocolate locks that matted against his waterbender's face. She looked so at peace in this moment that he did not want to wake her, to make her face the horror of the events that had just passed.

"And where is he now?" asked Iroh, his tone even but laced with something that Zuko had never before heard in his uncle: hate.

"He's in her room."

"I shall deal with him as you see about Miss Katara," Iroh spoke, moving towards his door determinedly.

"No!" Zuko shouted, the authority in his voice causing Iroh to pause. "No, I will deal with him later. Right now, I need your help. I...I don't know how to help her."

Iroh was quiet for a moment before turning around, a small smile on his lips that failed to reach his eyes. He hadn't quite felt the rage coursing through his system since his son had died and was ashamed that he had allowed it to resurface so unexpectedly. He was proud of his nephew for both keeping his head and stopping him from doing something he would deeply regret later on.

"Perhaps, Miss Katara will be more comfortable in your room, Nephew. It is a bit bigger and more comfortable."

"Yes, but who do I ask?" Zuko muttered darkly, half-crouching protectively over Katara's sleeping form. "There is no one I trust."

"There are a few decent men aboard this ship, Prince Zuko," Iroh sighed gravely. "I will see that it is done and that Baki is protected."

"Good," Zuko nodded, "but in the meantime, how do I help her?"

"You can start by cleaning her wounds," Iroh spoke, coming out of the tiny adjoining bathroom with a small bowl of water and a cloth before exiting past the threshold. "I will send for you once your quarters are ready. It should not be too long," he called from over his shoulder.

Zuko gently dipped the thin cloth into the warm water in front of him before bringing it to the mocha beauty's cheek, dabbing it softly against her hairline where her blood trickled most freely. Truly looking at her now, he found that every inch of her body was marked, covered in bruises, bites, and scratches. He cleared his throat as an onslaught of emotions bombarded him, attempting to hold back the angry tears that threatened to spill over. He felt guilt, pain, shame but most of all, pure anger at himself and Andros for what had befallen his waterbender. He had assured her that no harm would come to her so long as she was in his captivity and he had failed.

As his eyes took in the bruised lips of the broken girl before him, Zuko made a silent promise then and there to always look out for her. He would do his very best to protect her at all costs...even if it meant his own life in return.

"What's happening to me," Zuko whispered to no one in particular as he ran a shaky hand through his jet-black, shaggy locks.

_You love her_.

This was not the first time that this thought had crossed the young prince's mind...but it was the first time that he did not dispel it.

"Maybe," he admitted to himself. "Maybe I do."

* * *

Katara's brow furrowed as she felt a strong stinging sensation on her cheek, forcing her sapphire eyes open. Immediately, she stilled upon taking in her surroundings. She was no longer in her quarters. As her eyes searched dazedly she found that the objects littered across the walls and floors were familiar though she couldn't quite place. Her gaze fell upon the window at the side of the room and saw that the moon shone brightly in the night sky. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't remember anything after her fight with Zuko.

Looking down, her vision finally seemed to refocus and she saw that she was still clothed in the same shredded red shirt that Zuko had given her before. Almost instantly, the memories of the few hours that had passed came flooding back to the young waterbender and she felt hot tears soon welling up in her eyes. Instinctively, her hands flew to her chest, trying to cover herself as only a few buttons remained closed, revealing almost all of her skin. She was so disoriented that she did not take note of the man sitting beside her until she felt his hand upon hers.

Automatically, she jerked away from him, jolting off of the bed and towards the door.

"It's all right," she heard him say as he slowly approached her, stepping out of the shadows.

"Zuko?" she breathed as she captured his eyes, and the fear in her voice did not go unnoticed by the firebender.

"Don't," she warned, putting one one hand up in defense as she fastened her clothes with the other. "Don't come any closer."

Her body trembled with fear and it hurt Zuko to see his fiesty warrior girl like this. Long ago, he would have been giddy with joy at seeing such fear in her ocean blue eyes but now...now things were different. He never wanted to see such pain in her eyes again, only strength and confidence.

Cautiously, he approached her, his palms raised to illustrate that he meant her no harm.

"Where am I?" she hissed, shuffling back until her back hit the imposing metal door.

"You're in my room," Zuko answered, a few feet away from her.

"What—" she began, her voice breaking. "What happened?" she asked, hoping it was all a dream.

"You don't remember?" he whispered, his voice soft and strangely comforting to her ears.

"I—I—Where is he? Is he..."

Zuko sighed, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Andros is locked in your room—"

"What!" Katara screeched, a mixture of fury and fear laced deep in her tone.

"No, no," Zuko crooned, inches away from her now. "Don't worry. You're safe," he finished, feeling the strongest urge to embrace her.

But as he reached for her, she pulled back, moving away from him quickly towards the other side of the room. "Don't touch me," she breathed. "Please don't touch me."

Zuko sighed, frustrated at his helplessness. He wanted to help her but he just didn't know how. He had never been good at comforting others or himself for that matter.

"Katara," he whispered, his silken so voice gentle and consolatory that Katara paused in her movements, staring at him. "I need to clean your wounds. They could get infected."

She shook her head, averting her eyes and holding onto her shirt for dear life. "I just need a bath. I can heal the wounds myself."

Zuko nodded before unlocking an adjoining door nearby. As he disappeared inside, Katara heard the soothing sound of rushing water and exhaled a breath of relief that she didn't know that she was holding.

"If I let you do this," Zuko asked, his voice soft despite the seriousness consuming his features, "will you try to kill me or escape?"

"No," Katara answered honestly.

Zuko nodded in affirmation, deciding to trust her. "I'll leave you then."

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly, panic in her voice.

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes while you bathe. I have some matters to attend to. There is a fresh shirt and new bindings on the bed."

"Bindings?"

Zuko's eyes softened but Katara could see the pain that flashed through them momentarily. "I had someone retrieve them from the market before your...before you left."

"Oh," was all Katara could say. "Thank you."

Again, Zuko nodded curtly before exiting, his face devoid of all emotion as he did so.

* * *

When Zuko returned he found Katara sitting on the edge of his bed near the fire he had started before he left, furiously wiping away tears from her face. She was trying so hard to hold back her emotions, so hard to bury what had happened. She needed to face it, accept it, and move on.

"Stop that," Zuko commanded and his voice sounded harsher than he meant it to.

"Stop what?" Katara asked, her voice lifeless as she focused her attention on the cackling fire. He had never seen her so broken.

"Stop trying to bury it all—your emotions. You need to face what happened."

"If I don't speak about it, then it will be as if it never happened. I can avoid it," she admitted, her voice monotone.

"No. You were kidnapped—"

"Stop."

"Taken from your friends—"

"Stop," she said once more, her voice rising.

"Taken from your family—"

"Stop it."

"Attacked!"

"Stop!"

"Almost raped!"

"STOP! Stop it!" Katara screamed before rushing towards Zuko, pushing him hard against the door as she vented her anger and frustration. "Just stop it," she yelled, her voice cracking, breaking as she pounded her fist into his chest, though they held no force.

"No, I won't stop," Zuko admitted softly.

"Why?" she cried. "Why are you doing this to me? Haven't I been through enough?" she hissed. She started sobbing and, this time, when Zuko put his arms around her, she didn't pull away. Effortlessly, he picked her up and carried her to the edge of the bed where he wrapped her arms around her, her tears soaking the fabric of tunic against his chest as she cried.

As he held her, he gradually relaxed, breaking out of his awkward hold as he adjusted himself around her. He had no idea what he was doing but holding her like he was just felt natural...it felt right. He remembered how his mother would console him as a boy and so he did the same. He was silent, shushing her and allowing her to cry as rubbed her back slowly and stroked her hair. When her sobs had died down and she was nearly silent, she thought back to her question and decided to answer her. He owed her that much.

"With the news of my mother's...disappearance...and my own banishment," he began, the cadences of his voice harmonic and soothing, "I didn't know how to deal with it. For a long time, I kept it buried, hidden beneath my anger as I focused on other things."

"Like capturing the Avatar," Katara stated, though there was no malice in her voice.

"Yes. I didn't have anyone to turn to. I was lost and I didn't know what to do. I was too proud and angry to let my emotions get the best of me."

"You had your uncle," she pointed out in a small voice, burrowing deeper into his strong chest—not caring that he was the enemy...not anymore.

"By the time he tried to help me, it was too late. I was already too far gone. I let that anger and that hate consume me, eat me up from the inside. I don't want that to happen to you, Katara," he admitted, his chin coming to rest upon her head as he held her tighter.

"It won't."

"You think it won't but it will if you don't let it all out. If you need to vent, yell, cry, then do it because if you don't...if you don't you'll turn into a person you despise. You'll look in the mirror every morning and see as stranger staring back at you," he breathed, his eyes distant and glazed over before Katara's shaky breathing attracted his attention.

A tear trickled down the side of the waterbender's cheek as Zuko brushed it away, realizing, for the first time since he had returned, that all of her bruises and marks were gone, healed. With his thumb and forefinger, he titled her chin up towards him, forcing her to face her. "Hey. Look at me. You are strong and beautiful and intelligent. You light to everything that is darkness in this world. You're a good person so don't change. Don't hold back," he whispered.

And with that, large throaty sobs racked through Katara's body as she buried her face in her hands, taking comfort in her captor's arms as he held her late into the night.

A sudden knock on the door snapped them out of the peaceful haze that had surrounded them, forcing Zuko to disentangle himself from his waterbender.

"What do you want?" he barked, a smirk of satisfaction tugging at the corner of his lips as he opened the door to face two charred sailors.

"We were told to bring this in your room, _Cap'n_," the grungy hand snapped, gesturing to the long, narrow, sofa-like bed that the two held between them.

"Put it over there," Zuko ordered, pointing towards the foot of his bed.

"Aye." Katara turned away from them as the placed the small bed at the foot of Zuko's.

Once they had left, he shut the door, turning to speak with her. "You'll sleep here, in my room, from now on."

Katara nodded, too tired to challenge the young prince, before collapsing on the narrow piece of furniture. As he handed her a blanket, she uttered her gratitude before turning her back to him and towards the fire, watching the brilliant flames flicker and dance across the darkness, not quite ready to close her eyes and relive the day's events.

* * *

It was not quite morning when Zuko found that Katara was still awake, shivering as the last flames of fireplace began to die down. Her body trembled where she lay, causing his own bed to tremble with her vibrations.

"Katara?" he asked groggily.

"I'm cold," she whispered, her teeth chattering.

Sighing, Zuko moved over to one side of his mattress, making room for her. "Come over here then."

She was silent for a while before answering. "No, I'll stay here. I'll be fine."

"You'll freeze to death."

"I'll be fine," she insisted, the fire and steel back in her voice, causing the firebender to smile.

Shooting another flame into the fireplace and handing her another blanket, Zuko nestled further into his bed, satisfied that the two would warm her.

He was wrong.

Half an hour later, her teeth were still chattering, causing Zuko to awaken.

Sensing that he was wake, Katara spoke. "I'm still cold."

Rolling his eyes, he groaned. He wasn't about to give up his bed for a peasant—as lovely as she was. It was his bed!

Sighing a resigned sigh, Zuko rolled over before pushing himself off of his bed. The warm glow of the fire cast a soft light on his chiseled chest, catching Katara's attention.

"Move over," he demanded groggily.

"Why?" the waterbender challenged.

"Just do it," the firebender snapped though it was softened by the sleep still in his voice.

As she scooted over just a bit, Zuko place himself behind her. With his chest to her back, he placed his arms around her, resting his chin by her neck.

"You know," Katara began, a glint of mischief in her tone, "you could have just give me you bed."

"Not likely," Zuko replied, smiling at the wistfulness in her voice, though she couldn't see it.

"Is your room always this cold?" Katara asked, pressing herself further into the bender as she reveled in his warmth.

"Most of the time. Firebenders can regulate their body temperatures so we don't really need fires to keep us warm."

"Figures," she muttered.

"Go to sleep," he sighed, tightening his arms around her like she was his own personal stuffed animal.

But Katara didn't close her eyes—she couldn't. She had seen only passing glimpses of the man that held her now so his continuing kindness still came as a shock to her. She smiled then. Never would she have thought that she would be in bed with Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation on her own accord, letting him hold her. But then again, this wasn't the Zuko that she knew, that she had fought with. He was, by all standards, a different Zuko—_her _Zuko. The one that made her heart beat just a little faster.

"You're a good person, Zuko," she whispered to herself in the darkness of the night, sure that he was asleep as she took in his deep, even breathing. "Why can't you always be like this?"

But Zuko was awake and he had heard every word that had escaped her lips. He didn't know what it was about this girl but...but she made him _want _to be a better person. As much as he battled with his mind, his heart would always dominate, reigning victorious when it came to her.

He may not be perfect but he would try. He would try for _her_.

* * *

The sun's light trickled in through the tapestries of Zuko's chambers, warming Katara's face as her eyes fluttered open. She stretched then, taking in a few breaths before looking down at the dark crimson sheets that enveloped her. It was then she realized that, somehow, in the middle of the night, she had ended up in Zuko's bed, and, upon further inspection, she saw that the other side of the bed lay undisturbed. She had slept alone in his bed. He had given up his bed for her, meaning that he had slept on the narrow, uncomfortable sofa-like cot.

As Zuko entered the room, his eyes automatically fell on her figure, taking note of the strange smile etched across her face.

Noticing the quirk of his inquisitive brow, Katara's spoke first. "Why?" she simply asked.

Seeming to understand the meaning behind her vague inquiry, the firebender offered another simple answer in kind. "Because I respect you."

And with that, he grabbed the chart that he was looking for and left without another word, leaving Katara to her thoughts.

He was changing.

He was changing for _her_.

At that thought, her heart skipped a beat and she frowned, taken aback by her own body's response. "What's happening to me?" she whispered.

_Your in love with him._


	30. I'm Not a Hero

*****I just want to say that, for some, Zuko might seem a bit out of character in this chapter. The reason for this will be expounded upon in the next chapter as it will be partially from his view point.**

**A/N: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

Katara's eyes held the sun's uncompromising arch within the twilight sky as the day passed, reflecting on all which had passed since Zuko had first taken her abroad his ship. The young Fire Prince had not entered his chambers since morning when had declared that he truly respected her, but she didn't mind his absence. In fact, she found his lack of presence reassuring. It gave her time to wrestle with the tempest of emotions warring inside of her.

As much as he bristled her, Katara _did_ care for the scarred bender a great deal—that much was certain. Yet, whether she loved him or not...that she could not say. In truth, what did she know of love? She had witnessed love in all of its varying forms, but she had never actually been in love. So how could put a label on what she felt for her captor?

Mocha arms crossed and perched on the sill of the window, the waterbender remained focused on the champagne horizon, now merging into creamy periwinkle, when she heard the door open and close shut behind her. Agile but heavy footsteps sounded behind her and she did not need to turn to know the origin of the heat caressing her back.

"In the first months of my exile," Zuko spoke, breaking the silence with rare show of calm and nostalgia in his voice, "nights like these made it bearable. Seeing the sky like this—just so grand and beautiful—kept me going."

"And now?" Katara asked softly, turning slowly to capture his ocher eyes, though his gaze remained fixed on the sparkling vortex of golds, blues, and pinks.

"Now," he whispered, speaking more to himself than to her, "I have another beautiful thing to—" Zuko's eyes darted to his waterbender's and he caught himself, clearing his throat sheepishly before turning away from her.

The morning had required him to don the strict presence of a warrior and prince and, so, he opted to clothe himself in full body armor in order to addressed his crew. He struggled to soothe the rush of blood in his veins as his frustrated fingers found the clasps and buckles of his armor, remembering the reason why he was forced to give such an address: his waterbender.

He made it quite clear that the Waterbender was _his_ and that he _would _kill _all _of them for her. He did not tolerate rape and any one of his crew members who would suffer any woman to endure that pain—specifically his water peasant—would endure a slow and torturous death.

Though his back was towards her, Katara's brow furrowed as she heard Zuko's frustrated sighs, watching his arms move over his chest jerkily. "Here," she spoke, rounding about until she was in front of him, steadying his fingers with her own, "let me."

When he did not refuse, she gently pushed away his usually deft, alabaster hands and started for the clasps of his cloak. She felt her ears burning as she ducked her head, trying to ignore his steadfast, unnerving gaze. The crimson cloak fell unceremoniously to the floor with a heavy thud when she moved to his breast plate. Two clicks and it, too, came apart easily, and she placed it on the edge of the immaculate bed. It was then, she realized, that the only remaining armor was the war-skirt hung low on his waist with the buckle resting near his manhood.

Her fingertips just barely graced the cold metal of the ornate buckle when her sapphire eyes unconsciously caught his bright with amusement, the corner of his lips slightly upturned. At this, Katara swiftly retracted her hands and placed them on her hips, her mouth pressed into a firm line.

"I think you can manage on your own now, Firebender," she huffed indignantly.

"Finished undressing me already, Water Peasant?" Zuko smirked, undoing the hefty belt with a flick of his wrist before pulling off his tunic in one move. "If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask."

Katara's witty retort remained lost on her tongue as she drank in the wide expanse of the firebender's back, his lean muscle, and the way his waist tapered into a defined vee on his lower back. This, of course, was not the first time that she had seen a shirtless Zuko, but it was the first time that she resolved to censor her thoughts. Before, he was unattainable—the enemy—and she admired him from afar solely from an aesthetic perspective. Now, she was keenly aware that he was very much a man and she was very much a woman...and she was no longer certain that he was the enemy.

He was dangerous and she was drawn to danger. This simply would not do.

She felt his eyes on her and realized that she had been staring at his exposed skin without shame. Embarrassed, she ignored his throaty chuckle and sat on the right side of the bed; he followed, sitting opposite to her. They said nothing, falling into a comfortable silence before Zuko's eyes fell on her thigh. Following his line of sight, Katara found that her shirt—his shirt—had ridden up, exposing a silver scar where that bastard had bitten her.

Katara felt her firebender's rage thrumming in the air, shaking the bed, and she placed a single hand over his clenched fist in a gesture of comfort.

After a beat, he broke the silence. "I never asked...did he—did the bastard..." The Fire Prince's voice, raw with unspoken emotion, trailed off, unable to bring himself to say the words.

"No," was all she offered in a small voice. "You got there just in time. You—you _saved _me...Thank you."

With his raven, unkempt tresses falling over his eyes, Katara could not see the myriad of emotions that flashed across Zuko's face. With her last statement, he growled—a deep, primal snarl—and tore away from her side, leaving her bewildered.

"I don't deserve your gratitude, your thanks," he hissed, pacing in front of the fireplace with an enraged sway.

Katara didn't know why, but she felt the need to defend him against himself. He had done many horrible things since their first encounter...but he had saved her. It was a truth that she would not allow to be sullied. Cautiously, she arose from the bed and approached his figure, now stock still as he watched the flicker and play of the flames in the stone pit.

"You saved me, Zuko. What happened...it wasn't your fault," she reassured him gently, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Wasn't my fault!" he barked, turning around and grasping her wrist in a painful grip. "Wasn't my fault?! The reason that—that animal even got to you in the first place was because of me! Or have you forgotten how you got here in the first place?! Did you forget that I nearly killed your brother and all but dragged you on board?! Did you!?"

At this point, Zuko was screaming, both of his hands pinning hers as he toward over her menacingly. Katara's blood boiled at his belligerence. "I have forgotten _nothing _you hot-head!" Katara spat resolutely, a fire in her eyes. Zuko would have grinned at that spark of defiance in her eyes had the subject of the conversation been different.

"Then why are you defending me?" Zuko countered coldly, his eyes boring into hers in search of something that even he could not name.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk all of the time?! That man would have raped me if you hadn't torn him off of me. You've done a lot of messed up things in the past but that doesn't change the fact that you helped me. You promised me that no harm would come to me and you kept your word."

Zuko let out a dark, humorless chuckle. "Let no harm befall you...the mark on your legs says differently."

"You tried; that's what matters. You're not the same arrogant prince that you were. You're different, changed."

Zuko sighed. "I'm not a good person, Water Peasant. And you're a fool if you think otherwise."

"I'm no fool and I know that you've changed. I've seen it," she breathed in response, a challenge in her voice.

"People see what they want to see," he whispered menacingly. "You think that I'm better than him—Andros?"

"Yes."

"Let me remind you that I tried to take advantage of you in the woods and on the ship," he breathed darkly, his voice low. "Still think me a better man?"

"I do. While you're actions were less than honorable, I never thought that you would rape me. Scare me—yes...but not rape me. Even then, I never thought you capable of something so low."

He seemed to ponder her words for a moment, looking at her curiously before slowly easing her onto the lush bed beneath them. "I could take you now," he threatened in a low, sultry voice.

"I would fight back," the waterbender battled, though Zuko could feel the fear in her body as she tensed.

He tightened his grip on her wrists as he climbed on top of her. The look on her face almost made him regret what he was about to do—almost. "I would overpower you and then use you until you were broken. Then you wouldn't see me as some kind of hero."

"You wouldn't," Katara returned assuredly, chin upright in defiance.

"I would," he pressed on, suddenly placing a knee in between her resisting thighs.

Then, she surprised him by calling his bluff, angry tears in her eyes. "Go on, then. Do it! Show me what a monster you are!"

"You don't know what you're asking for, Peasant," he snapped, hitching one of her legs over his waist threateningly.

"DO IT!"

Zuko growled furiously, pushing himself off of her and rolling to her side on his back.

"I knew that you couldn't," Katara said, and he could hear the relief in her voice. "You're not as evil as make yourself out to be."

"I would never hurt you, Katara. You have my word," Zuko vowed, eyes focused on the ceiling rather than her. "But I can't be the man that you want me to be."

"And what type of man is that?"

"A good man."

"Too bad; you already are," Katara admitted, quiet for a moment. "When I first came on board, I lied. I said that you didn't have any honor left. I was wrong."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Zuko breathed, rising to leave the bed, but Katara stopped him, taking hold of his sinewy forearm.

"Don't do that," she commanded hotly. "Don't shut me out." Zuko sighed in frustration, burrowing his fingers into his unruly locks as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry," he finally confessed brokenly, rising and walking over towards the sofa-like pallet. "For everything. It wasn't supposed to go like this."

Katara remained silent as she watched him turn his back towards her, lying on the uncomfortable cot. She didn't know what to say. How could she justify wanting to comfort the man keeping her a prisoner on his ship?

"Come to bed," she said boldly in a no-nonsense tone. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

Zuko couldn't help himself, he laughed. To the outside world they might have appeared to be an old married couple, given the way she casually ordered him around.

"No. Leave me be. I'm fine where I am."

"But I'm cold," she lied. Seconds later, Zuko arose, scowling, with a thick blanket in his arms. She could tell that he was more than annoyed by the way he flung the cloth over her.

"There. Now you're not cold," he offered curtly. Before he could walk away, some foreign power seized Katara by storm, and she bunched her fingers into the back of his ebony tunic, pulling him onto the bed by her side.

"Stay," she ordered, once more. "It's more comfortable."

Zuko's aureate eyes appraised her for a moment, drinking in the sight of her dark, tussled locks and the way his shirt dipped low on her chest, just hinting at her womanly curves. With much resolve, he managed to look away before capturing her sapphire orbs.

Katara noticed the way that his golden eyes darkened as he half leaned over her, arms on either side of her shoulders. "No," he breathed warmly in her ear though the firmness in his voice remained uncompromising.

"Why not?" she asked, clearly bristled by his hot-and-cold attitude of late.

"Because I do not enjoy torture."

"What torture?"

"There's a beautiful, scantily-clad woman in my bed asking me to lie with her. Honorable as I may be, I might be tempted to steal her virtue," Zuko smirked seductively, eying her cupid-bow lips.

"I trust you."

"But I don't trust myself. As comfortable as that bed may be, I assure you that if I get into bed with you, you will not experience the same comfort in the morning."

Katara's mouth ran dry, her breathing shallow as he inched closer to her lips. Their breath mingled as one as he placed a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth—much to her disappointment.

"Good night, Katara," he bid softly before retiring to his mattress.

"'Night," she answered unthinkingly in kind, a little flustered by their heated exchanged.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE KINDLY APPRECIATED :)**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Zuko, Iroh, Katara, and Baki are betrayed by a crew member, and mutiny occurs.


	31. The Mutiny

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE(S):**

I received some critical feedback from one reviewer and, while I really do appreciate it, I feel the need to defend myself.

1.) I do not write porn/lemon. This story is an exploration of plot and character development. There will be sex later on but I'm trying to keep it real. For me, the anticipation is often more engaging than the actual sex.

2.) Please understand that my fanfiction is more of a realistic view of the cartoon series. What the show only hinted to (death, rape, violence), I intend to fully explore. The "Gaang" is no stranger to the realities of war and, yet, they strive to enjoy the little bits of childhood that they have left. Obviously, Katara will not be the same after her experience with Zuko. (Think Game of Thrones setting!)

3.) I haven't forgotten about Aang, Sokka, Toph, etc. They will make an appearance very soon!

4.) Thanks to your helpful reviews, I no longer found it necessary to put Zuko's POV of the former situation in this chapter.

**Enjoy! **(Please forgive grammatical mistakes)

* * *

**CHAPTER 31**

The first thing that Zuko realized when he awoke the next morning was that there was a terrible crick in his neck. He groaned against the airy white rays that seemed to touch every reach of his bedchambers, shifting to stretch his length against the taut mattress. A warm, comfortable silence reverberated in the atmosphere, and Zuko soaked it in, completely at ease until he felt a wisp and dance of something across his chest. Lazily, he cracked open a single aureate eye, searching for the origin of the sensation. That's when he came upon his second revelation.

Slender fingers just resting upon the open expanse of chest revealed by the vee of his tunic, Zuko found his waterbender slung haphazardly over him. With her face pressed firmly against his torso, his eyes met the mellow glow of brunette tresses fanned all around him. She hummed, sleep still in her throat, turning, and she would have fallen had it not been for the pale arm which had already been wrapped around her like a vice.

Seeing her like this, pressed against him without a care in the world, Zuko decided then and there that he loved her. He was done denying it. He didn't deserve her—that much he knew—but the desire he felt for her overshadowed all else—even his desire to return home. She provoked him, challenged him, insulted him, irritated him, mocked him...and for all of that he would give up this whole damn war _for _her. He would throw it all away if it meant being with her as they were now.

He could spend eternity with her wrapped in his arms. However, that sentiment was cut short as the Water Tribe warrior in question readjusted her position and flexed wantonly against him, the junction of her thighs brushing against his. A startled groan escaped his lips and ocean blue eyes immediately snapped open, meeting his. Tensed, she braced herself on her arms, towering over him with lethargic confusion and embarrassment etched on her delicate yet stern features.

"Well," Zuko smirked, linking his fingers against her back teasingly. She, in turn, huffed indignantly, arching an irritated brow at his antics. "Good morning to you, too. I must say, this is not unpleasant sight to wake up to."

"How did I end up _here_?" Katara asked quickly, her voice thick and husky from the last remnants of a heavy slumber.

"I was hoping that you could tell me. I woke up an innocent victim to your lascivious presence. I feel violated," he said in all seriousness, but the tug at his lips bespoke another truth. "It seems that you just couldn't keep your hands off of me, Water Peasant,"

"Innocent victim?" she half-smiled in question, playing along.

"I'm hardly the perpetrator; you're the one on top of me," he jested, sighing dramatically. "I shall never regain my honor now."

Katara blushed, slapping the firebender's chest in mock anger. The enjoyed this—the light banter between them. Right now, they weren't Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe; fire and water; yin and yang; good and evil; light and dark; enemies. They were simply Zuko and Katara, and that was enough.

"Last night—I—crazy as it sounds, after everything...I like being with you. It's comforting," Katara blushed.

Arms stilled linked behind her back with hers propped against his chest, Zuko contemplated her words for a moment, thinking of the best way to broach the subject. "What did you dream about?" he asked knowingly.

"It was nothing," was all she said, brushing off the matter as she moved to get off of him.

"Don't lie to me. Don't shut me out," Zuko half-ordered, deliberately echoing her words as he tightened his grip on her back.

"You'd think me foolish," Katara breathed, unsure of herself. "I know _I_ do."

"Tell me," he urged.

"You weren't there," she spoke, clearing her throat as her voice broke unexpectedly. "He—it was done and you were too late. I wasn't strong enough. I thought I was...but I wasn't. And you didn't...you just weren't there."

Zuko felt her tears before he saw them pooling in her azure eyes, though his feisty waterbender did all that she could to hold them back. He hated seeing her like this: unnerved and unsure. She was a warrior—strong and fierce. Once, he would have reveled in seeing her broken and scared. Now, he wished more than anything to see the fire in her eyes blaze with passion.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, the raven-haired prince almost didn't hear the sigh of disgust from above as his waterbender struggled to remove herself from his person. "I hate feeling like this," she muttered, pushing against him. "I shouldn't be like this. Nothing happened."

"Wait, stop," Zuko snapped, trapping her legs in between his in an effort to halt her movement.

"Let go," Katara hissed angrily, increasing her irrational need to get away from the firebender tenfold.

"You know that I can't. Not now," he said, an undercurrent of resolve laced within his tone, and the mocha girl begrudgingly ceased her thrashing as his thumb slowly wiped away an errant tear.

"I'm not supposed to feel like this," she reiterated softly, playing with the frayed edge of the v-cut on his tunic, and Zuko's brow relaxed as he took in the double meaning of her words.

"We can't choose how we feel, Katara. All we _can_ do is choose how to act on those feelings. And, sometimes, the right path isn't always the easiest. I should know."

Gradually, she relaxed against him, nestling the side of her face against his chest before speaking. "I don't know what to do. This isn't me. What if he—"

"I will _never_ let him hurt you, Katara. Not again. Even if it doesn't seem like it, I will always be there... I swear it on my mother."

"You say that now—"

"I mean it. Now and forever. I give you my word."

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep, Fire Prince."

"I never do."

Katara exhaled long and slow, defeat emanating from her breath. "We're enemies, Zuko."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you still believe that nonsense," he urged softly, forcing her to meet his eyes as his fingers gripped the back of her head. "Tell me that you hate me."

Gold met sapphire and Katara's lips parted, ready to spew deceit, when she averted her eyes. "You won't always be there," she retorted logically. "And I'm no damsel in distress, in case you've forgotten, Your Royal Hot-Head."

Ah. _There_ was the saucy little spitfire that he knew. "Oh, I haven't forgotten, Water Peasant. I know that you're more than capable of taking care of yourself—"

"Better remember that," she mumbled under her breath, cutting him off.

"But when the real danger comes... I'll be there."

_But which side will you be on?_

Zuko saw the flash of doubt consume her countenance, but he decided to leave the issue as it was. He was a man of his word. Even if she didn't believe him, he'd always hold her best interest at heart. "I'll keep that in mind," he heard her say dryly, attempting, once again, to get off of him.

* * *

Dressed in a pale cerulean tunic (courtesy of her "host"), Katara emerged from the bath-room to find her firebender tugging on the grave clasps of his charcoal gauntlets, preparing to leave. At her footsteps, he chanced a glance at her direction before walking towards the bolted chamber door.

"The color suits you," he remarked politely, fingers poised on the handle of the door.

"Thank you," she returned in kind.

He inclined his head in awkward acknowledgment, not really knowing what to say. In the course of a month, their relationship had drastically evolved, and Zuko found himself in uncharted territories. He didn't know how to be kind or attentive or courtly. He was screwed. "I'll be back soon," the young prince spoke softly, his voice curt and formal as he made to exit.

"I want to see him," he heard her say before he closed the door; the steel in her tone not lost on him.

With a regrettable sigh, Zuko stepped within the bounds of his quarters once more, shutting the door with his back as he leaned against it, eying the waterbender with her firm stance and crossed arms.

"Who?" Zuko queried, feigning innocence.

"You _know _who," Katara challenged in that no-nonsense tone of hers.

"Why do you want to see him—of all people?" the firebender returned, an angry tic pulsing in his jaw.

"I need..." she started, trying to gather her thoughts, "to make sure."

Her drawn eyes were willing him to understand, and Zuko did. At the pain that briefly shone in her azure orbs, his own softened a fraction. "He can't hurt you, Katara."

"I know but—" she started to say before Zuko approached her, gripping her gently by the upper arms as he towered over her.

"He _can't _hurt you...not anymore."

The inflection in the firebender's hard, persistant tone spurred Katara to really look at her captor, and she found the unyielding line of his jaw and the intense loathing in his amber eyes disconcerting. "What did you do?" she whispered.

He took a step back, releasing her and finding the door again. "I took care of it."

"What do you mean you 'took care of it'?"

"It's done; he's gone. I. _Took_. Care. Of. Him," Zuko stressed all at once meaningfully and indifferently; though the way his alabaster fingers clenched around the cold metal of the door told another story.

"You killed him?!" she accused in horror, an insatiable rage building in her body.

"You're defending him? You're actually defending the bastard!" Zuko shot back in equal horror. "Are you forgetting that he almost raped you?!"

"No, you jerk—I didn't forget. But that doesn't mean—"

"Yes, it does," Zuko seethed. "He deserved what he got and more."

"So youtook it upon yourself to play executioner? To kill him?!"

"I gave him the choice!" Zuko roared, infuriated by the fact that his warrior girl was defending her attempted rapist.

"What?" Katara voiced, taken aback.

"I gave him a choice: either face a trial in the Fire Nation or take his chances at sea. He choice the sea. He knew to defy me—the Crown Prince—was death."

"But you're exiled."

"It doesn't matter. His disrespect to me was like raising a hand against the Fire Nation. Ozai would never let that pass."

"You're sure of this?"

"My father is many things. He's done many things. But, in the end, he's a proud man. He'd kill him simply for the fact that he was a commoner or to show me that I should have killed him the moment that he touched you. Either way, he'd die, and Andros knew that."

Katara, face downward cast in contemplation, said nothing. "I gave him a small, emergency raft, an oar, and a serving of bread," Zuko continued. "I left him out in the ocean in the dark of night and told him that, if he lived, to run as far away as he could or I would kill him myself."

"You shouldn't have done that," Katara whispered darkly, her muscled mocha arms shaking with rage.

"He was one of my closest childhood friends. Even after what he did, I couldn't bring myself—"

"_I _should've done it," the Water Tribe girl spoke coldly. "I wanted to _**KILL**_ him."

"I know," Zuko spoke, audibly sympathetic and melancholy. "That's why I took care of it."

"You had no right—" Katara argued hotly, her chest heaving with barely restrained fury.

"I know. But you're no killer. If you were, I would've been dead weeks ago. And I wasn't about to watch you destroy yourself because of _him_. I couldn't." And with that, the exiled prince left, shutting the heavy door against the blue-eyed girl and her endless, racing thoughts.

* * *

With the last bit of tawny liquid courage making its way down his throat, Luka lazily threw the grimy rum bottle behind him, ignoring the thunderous pitter-patter of shattering glass as he settled himself near his desk. Weary, his filthy fingers found the infected laceration etched across the length of his neck, scratching at it furiously before his roguish green eyes fell upon an untouched parcel at the corner of his desk.

Cautious, the sea rat surveyed his surroundings. _Where the hell did this come from?_ With the assurance of solitude, he slowly opened the parcel which revealed a tiny, ornate vial and a letter:

_Finish what you started. Refuse and your children will pay _

_for the sins of the father. Oh, yes, I know about your precious_

_sons and the daughter that you have hidden in the Earth Kingdom._

_You didn't think you could hide them from me, did you? _

_Get rid of the Water Peasant and bring me my brother...or_

_I will have your daughter sold into the filthiest brothel I can _

_find and hang the charred bodies of yours sons for all the world _

_to see. _

_Your choice._

Luka's fingers trembled with unbounded rage and fear as he thought of his beautiful daughter and sons. He hadn't seen them in years—not since he began his quest for revenge. Leaving them broke his heart but he had to. Nights plagued by dreams of his dead wife and the son that he had abandoned urged him to enact his plan for retribution. Before he left, Luka had entrusted the lives of his children with a trusted medicine woman. "Great Gran" they called her. She assured him that the children would be safe and that his daughter would be trained in the ways of the warrior.

He sighed, raking a hand through his greasy, unkempt hair. Before, his need to kill the waterbender stemmed from his desire to advance his infiltration within the Fire Nation. Now...now he didn't have a choice. The lives of his children were at stake. She needed to die.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, a storm brewing in the pitch black horizon, when Zuko finally returned. He said nothing as he entered his bedchambers, stripping the cumbersome armor from his lean figure before sitting at his majestic mahogany desk. Quill in hand, he began to write a series of dispatches in utter silence, not even bothering to acknowledge the stony waterbender sprawled idly against the perch near the windowsill.

It was the caustic scratching that initially caught her attention, so wrapped up in her thoughts was she. Rising, Katara furtively approached the raven-haired prince, quietly placing a hand on his shoulder as she peered across his shoulder. At the contact, Zuko stilled for a moment before continuing.

"You were right," he heard his waterbender say softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry," he teased, "I didn't quite get that."

Katara exhaled in relief, glad that the firebender wasn't in a foul mood because of their heated conversation earlier on. "You better be paying attention because I'm only ever going to say this once: you were right."

Glancing over his shoulder with mischevious amber eyes, Zuko opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a succinct rapping on his chamber door. Rolling his eyes in a very un-princely manner, the firebender arose, approaching the vast reach of cold metal. "Who is it?" he questioned.

"Luka. Your uncle asked me to give you something," the bandit spoke, muffled by the barrier.

"And what exactly did my uncle send?"

"Tea."

Zuko made a shuddering, gagging face at Katara, prompting her to clamp a hand over her mouth as she burst out in an undignified chuckle.

"I don't want any." Zuko grasped his side as Katara elbowed him in the ribs, mouthing the words _take it_ to him along with a chastising glare.

"He made a cup especially for the water peasant—"

"You will address her as Miss Katara," Zuko demanded authoritatively.

"_Miss Katara_," Luka corrected through gritted teeth. "He said that he would like for her to at least taste it."

Eyes darting to his captive, Zuko saw that her baleful glare remained steadfast and, so, against his better judgment, he opened the door. Within seconds, Zuko had the tray of tea in his hands, getting ready to shut the door when Katara spoke.

"Where's Baki?" she asked, her brows upturned in concern.

"The lad's restin'; asleep with the rest of the crew." She seemed to accept that answer, nodding her head, when her eyes fell upon the pus-filled mark on his neck.

"Shavin' accident, I'm afraid. Just a scratch," he said, answering her questioning gaze.

"Have these dispatches sent out in the morning after the storm's cleared," Zuko ordered, handing him the carefully wrapped scrolls.

"Aye," Luka complied, a strange expression on his face, before he sauntered off.

"I don't trust him," Katara voiced as Zuko shut the heavy door.

"I don't either," Zuko agreed, "but we need him to get to the Fire Nation. We need him _and _his crew." The young exile thought he saw a flash of disdain or sadness dawn on his waterbender's face but he decided to let it pass, not deigning to question it.

Bringing the fine porcelain cup to her lips, Katara's mouth watered as she inhaled the calming scent of the tea. However, as the warm liquid filled her mouth, she crinkled her nose, swishing the tea around her mouth like a connoisseur. The taste was oddly familiar and yet...not. Something wasn't right.

_It taste like...Wolfsbane. Wolfsbane? By Yue, it's poisoned!_

Eyes wide in realization, she immediately spat out the lethal tea, coughing a little as she did so. At this, Zuko turned to her from his desk.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Failing to answer, Katara rushed over to her scarred firebender and knocked the cup out of his hands violently.

"Did you drink any?" she all but screamed.

"Calm down, Water Peasant," Zuko said, irate. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's poisoned!"

"What?"

"The tea—it's been poisoned. At least mine was."

"With what?"

"Wolfsbane. I'm guessing whoever tried to kill me before came back to finish the job."

"We don't know that for sure. It could have been—"

"Oh, gods," Katara interrupted, seizing Zuko's foream. "It's him. Luka."

Zuko hesitated for a moment, clearly furious at the thought of a traitor aboard his ship yet striving to act rationally. It wasn't working. "How do you know?"

"The mark on his neck. Whoever the assassin was, Suki struck him with a hair pin."

"That doesn't prove anything," Zuko argued, but he had a gnawing feeling that Katara was right.

"I'm telling you that it's him. I need you to believe me," the blue-eyed Water Tribe warrior contended fiercely, her tone stony and unyielding.

Zuko relented with a foreboding nod. Taking Katara by the hand, Zuko made way for his uncle's room. "If what you say is true, then it's not safe here. I need to get Uncle, and we need to get out of here before the crew catches on."

"I can't leave Baki," Katara breathed as she kept pace with Zuko.

"We'll get him, too," Zuko agreed. "He's usually with Uncle, anyway."

Stealthily, the pair made it to the old general's room only to find the chambers empty.

"He's not here," Zuko seethed, jaw tense with worry. Breaking away, Katara's heart raced as she sought out Baki's room. By the time the Fire Prince caught up with her, he came to the same conclusion that she did: someone had taken his uncle and the little boy.

"We'll find them," Zuko vowed gravely, clasping her hand once more. "Come on," he said, motioning to search above deck. Climbing the steps with as little noise as possible, Zuko stumbled as the large vessel rocked against the roaring waves of the storm brewing outside. As the two benders emerged above deck, the force of the whipping winds and stinging salt air caught them by surprise, forcing them to hold onto each other for support.

As their eyes adjusted to the constant spraying of the sea and wicked winds, what they found made them tense, preparing for battle: Baki and General Iroh held at knife point and surrounded by the crew.

"Took you long enough," Luka said with a sinister grin, tugging on Baki's hair tighter as he made a thin incision on the young boy's throat.

The boy whimpered in pain and Katara leaped forward only to be blocked by Zuko's muscled arm. "Let him go—he's just a child!" Katara screamed.

"_You_ were supposed to die," Luka growled, his tone colored by a mixture of incredulity and vexation.

"It's gonna take a lot more than poison to get rid of me, you coward!" Katara shot back.

"Oh, I know, love," Luka smirked with a look of pure cold calculation etched on his features. "That's why I'm gonna give you a choice. Either come with me or I kill the boy."

"How about I give _you_ a choice, Sea Rat: release the old man and the boy," Zuko said with deadly calm, igniting an orb of fire in his palm, "or I will kill you _all_."

"Then how are you going to get back to your precious Fire Nation, pretty boy?" Luka laughed along with the rest of the crew. Their laughter, however, was cut short as the ship shook violently and their collective gaze fell upon the waterbender. Her head was bowed and damp, chocolate tresses flailed against her outstretched arms. She emitted an aura of pure power as she remained rooted to the planks of the deck—seeming unaffected by the progressively worsening storm.

Though the thick, charcoal clouds hid it well, Zuko understood the source of his waterbender's power and the thought of it made him uneasy. She was harnessing the power of the full moon.

"Katara," he called out to her cautiously, but she ignored him.

"Let. Them. Go," she demanded as her fingers contorted to that of a puppet master, drawing forth a wall of sea water four times the height of the ship.

* * *

**Reviews are kindly appreciated but not required!**

**I hope you liked this chapter :)**


End file.
